


The Secretary

by Lory1975



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Light BDSM, Out of Character
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 61,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lory1975/pseuds/Lory1975
Summary: Lexa Woods è il CEO della WoodsEdit.È dedita al lavoro,ma le piace soprattutto divertirsi.Non ha mai avuto una relazione seria, solo storie di una notte e via,con la ferma convinzione che il suo mantra “l’amore è una debolezza” fosse una gran verità.La sua vita cambia drasticamente quando la sua segretaria va in pensione ed costretta ad assumerne una nuova.Un pila di curriculum l’assilla,li sfoglia uno ad uno senza trovare quello che cerca.Annoiata decide di fare il colloquio con la persona più sobria e meno appariscente che ci sia tra quelle aspiranti,ma si sa,l’apparenza inganna e mai così tanto come in questo caso.La donna che varca la soglia del suo ufficio è Clarke Jane Griffin.All’apparenza è una donna di bell’aspetto,timida ed introversa.Ha i capelli biondi con la coda di cavallo e gli occhiali.Il suo tailleur elegante denota quanto sia una ragazza per bene e per niente accessibile,ma ribadendo il concetto di prima:l’apparenza inganna.In realtà Clarke nascondo un segreto,fuori dall’ufficio la bionda si trasforma nel sul alter ego:una dominatrice sicura e fiera di sé e della sua bellezza.La sua missione sarà proprio quella di mettere in ginocchio il suo capo fino a farla sottomettere...





	1. Capitolo 1

#  NOTE AUTRICE

 

Ok, prima di cominciare a leggere questa storia volevo farvi una premessa che ritengo necessaria.

Credo che il mio cervello brulichi di idee, sempre troppo colorite, insensate ed impossibili. Questa mia ostinata testardaggine di buttarmi ogni volta in progetti sfidanti e, pressoché irrealizzabili, è diventata ormai la normalità.

La storia in questione è incentrata sul BDSM (non così estremo), ma devo ammettere che alcune parti sono decisamente intense. Ho fatto del mio meglio per rendere il tutto meno volgare e scorrevole possibile e spero di esserci riuscita, in caso contrario vi chiedo scusa in anticipo. Devo ammettere che mi sono fatta una cultura sull’argomento, anche se onestamente non sarà mai il mio genere.

Ovviamente la storia è molto più del Bondage fine a se stesso. È una storia basata sulla vendetta di un’esperienza passata. Il guaio è che vendicarsi senza conoscere tutti i fatti potrebbe essere controproducente e chissà, magari, questo è proprio il caso in questione.

Onestamente la mia voglia di spaziare in campi così diversi comincia a diventare snervante. Mi scuso in anticipo per la storia, magari sarà una schifezza, illeggibile e noiosa. Sicuramente non sarà melensa e romantica come le solite, ma visto che sono in corso d’opera e che sto facendo una fatica immensa a scriverla, chi lo sa… magari cambio rotta.

Beh, in ogni caso, se avete commenti, consigli, critiche sono tutte ben accette. La mia idea è di finire anche questa avventura, spero solo di riuscirci, anche se questa volta sono più pessimista del solito.

Credo di avervi fatto perdere anche troppo tempo.

Un abbraccio

Lory

  
 

*************

 

#  THE SECRETARY

  
*************

#  CAPITOLO 1

Ieri sera ho avuto l'ennesima notte brava. Questa volta credo di aver esagerato. Ho bevuto talmente tanto che ho la testa che sembra una bomba ad orologeria. Il blackout della serata trascorsa è fastidioso, ricordo pochi flash, frammenti di me intenta a rimorchiare una bionda ed una rossa. Beh, sì, non è la prima volta che faccio una cosa a tre, ma questa volta non deve essere stata una cosa memorabile perché non ricordo nemmeno i loro nomi anche se, in tutta franchezza, non mi sembra poi un dettaglio così rilevante.

Sono cinica, lo so, ed anche arrogante, prepotente, severa ed intransigente, ma non mi interessa l'amore, ne tantomeno le relazioni. I miei rapporti durano solo una notte, a volte addirittura poche ore e mi sta bene così. Mi piace il sesso, mi piace scopare senza sentimento o coinvolgimento alcuno. Non penso alle conseguenze, penso solo al piacere. Sono una predatrice e mi piace avere il dominio in tutto quello che faccio. Questa sono io, non so cosa sia l’amore e non ci tengo neanche a scoprirlo.

Magari il mio stile di vita non è il più normale del mondo, è piuttosto discutibile, aberrante, eccentrico, come direbbero alcuni, ma è estremamente appagante, mal di testa a parte si intende.

Sono l'amministratrice delegata di una delle più grandi case editrici del mondo la WoodsEdit e, sinceramente, ho smesso da tempo di preoccuparmi della gente e del loro giudizio a volte arbitrario, denigrante e privo di senso. 

Il semplice fatto che chiunque entri dalla porta del mio ufficio e mi veda in queste condizioni – con la fronte appoggiata alla scrivania – non mi fa ne caldo ne freddo. Dopo una sbronza colossale solo così riesco ad avere un po' di sollievo... e credo che la baracca possa andar avanti anche senza di me, ancora per qualche ora.

In tutto questo però non avevo considerato due elementi fondamentali: il mio braccio destro Anya e la mia segretaria Maggie.

Il rumore sordo dello sbattere della porta mi provoca una fitta lancinante alla testa.

"Cavolo, Maggie, ti avevo detto che non volevo essere disturbata...", impreco alzandomi di scatto, mentre mi massaggio la tempia.

"Maggie, non c’entra niente! Anzi… lei mi aveva avvisato che fossi un cadavere ambulante e sarebbe stato meglio lasciarti in pace, ma lo sai che io faccio sempre di testa mia Lex...", mi sbeffeggia Anya.

"Lexa, ti porto una tazza di caffè o preferisci un'aspirina?", interviene Maggie con fare materno.

_Povera Maggie, come fai a sopportarmi? Meno male che ci sei tu, onestamente senza di te non saprei proprio come fare._

Meg oltre ad essere la mia segretaria da quando rivesto la carica di CEO, è diventata quasi una madre per me, ormai ha già la sua età, ma è dolce e premurosa. Le voglio molto bene, per quanto una cinica come me possa provare un sentimento del genere. Nonostante la sua entrata e il suo continuo prendermi a parole, voglio bene anche alla mia migliore amica – o meglio a mia cognata visto che due anni fa ha sposato mia sorella Rae – ma lei non ha nulla di premuroso e dolce questo è poco, ma sicuro… credo che il suo temperamento acido e pungente assomigli più al mio, ma non c’è comunque paragone… io sono una stronza di prima categoria e questo assioma è noto a tutti. Continuo a collezionare ramanzine su ramanzine, ma non hanno ancora capito che non servono a nulla.

"Maggie, te l'ho già detto un milione di volte… smettila di trattarla come una bambina in crisi d’affetto! È un'adulta con uno stile di vita molto discutibile ed è ora che si dia una raddrizzata. Mi sono stufata di coprire tutte le sue bravate e anche tu dovresti farlo... non so proprio come farà quando tu te ne andrai in pensione. Io non ho il tempo ne la voglia di starle dietro", sbotta Anya, rimproverando la povera Maggie.

_Che?! Maggie in pensione? No, non è possibile._

"Anya, piantala! È vero ho un post sbronza colossale e la testa mi sta per esplodere, ma l'udito è ancora buono, per cui smettila di prendertela con Maggie… non mi sembra che meriti un simile trattamento... e poi cos'è questa storia? Perché hai parlato di pensione?", l'ammonisco cercando di capire meglio il suo discorso, sperando che il mio cervello cominci a connettere.

"Lexa, te ne avevo parlato qualche mese fa quando ti ho dato il preavviso. Ormai ho raggiunto un età considerevole, ho sempre lavorato in vita mia e francamente comincio ad essere un po’ stanca...", dice Maggie con un'espressione di rammarico sul volto.

Adesso che ci penso me lo aveva accennato, ma io come al solito non le ho dato il peso necessario. _Sono una stupida accidenti._

_Adesso come farò senza di lei? Maggie è l’unica a tenermi con i piedi per terra, la sua dolcezza ha sempre prevalso sul mio cinismo. È anche l’unica, esclusa mia sorella, che continua a sperare che io trovi l’amore. Mi sembra di sentire la sua frase preferita: “Lexa, prima o poi incontrerai quella persona speciale che ti stravolgerà la vita e finirai anche tu per arrenderti all’amore”. Me l’avrà ripetuto così tante volte che ho smesso di contarle. Il suo ottimismo e la sua ingenuità mi mancheranno, come il suo dolce sorriso._

"Ed io come farò senza di te, Meg?", mormoro più a me stessa che a loro.

"Oh Gesù, a volte credo che tu soffra di personalità multipla, non ci vuole di certo uno strizzacervelli per capirlo. La prima: il CEO sobrio, intelligente, geniale, ma anche severo ed intransigente, da cui dipendono le sorti di questa casa editrice; la seconda: è il suo alter ego del post sbornia, insopportabile e completamente stupido. Non ti chiederò cosa hai combinato la notte scorsa, perché mi sono già giunte alcune voci e poi non voglio traumatizzare Maggie. Comunque l’intera faccenda è molto semplice: la tua segreteria o forse è meglio definirla la tua balia – scusami Meg, ma è così – ti ha già fissato dei colloqui che, tra parentesi, cominceranno fra un paio d'ore. Quindi, ti suggerisco di andare in bagno a darti una rinfrescata e rimetterti in sesto...", continua a rimproverarmi, calzando alla perfezione i panni del mio braccio destro freddo e spietato. _E poi sarei io la donna d’affari senza scrupoli?_

"Ok, ok, ho capito la sinfonia An, ma ti prego smettila di urlare...", sbuffo cercando di lenire il dolore alla testa.

"E tu smettila di comportarti come una ragazzina deficiente che se ne frega di tutto e di tutti e pensa che tutto le sia dovuto. Vedi di crescere una buona volta, non hai più sedici anni mia cara...", mi ringhia contro tutta la sua rabbia per farmi in qualche modo reagire.

_Ma che diavolo hai oggi An? Cazzo, non è la prima volta che mi ritrovi in questo stato? E non è la prima volta che rimorchio due donne e ci vado a letto? Oggi non ti capisco proprio…_

"Se ti stai chiedendo quale sia il mio problema? Te lo spiego subito: sono stanca di mentire a tua sorella – mia moglie – per salvarti il culo. Raven è preoccupata per te e sinceramente mi sono rotta le scatole di dirle che va tutto bene, non è come pensa, sono solo i giornali che ingigantiscono le storie e fesserie del genere. Quindi Lex, se non vuoi che tua sorella sappia tutta la verità, ti consiglio di mettere la testa a posto e anche in fretta!", replica sempre più alterata come se mi avesse letto nel pensiero.

Sto per ribattere, ma si gira e fa per andarsene. Quando è sulla porta si gira per darmi un ultimo avvertimento.

"Un'ultima cosa Lex, per evitare tentazioni… se fossi in te sceglierei una segretaria di cinquant'anni o comunque una che potrebbe essere tua madre proprio come Maggie, non si sa mai... senza offesa Maggie", le dice l'ultima frase quasi a scusarsi per il suo poco tatto.

"Ti porto un'aspirina Lexa", mormora quest'ultima prima di uscire anche lei dal mio ufficio.

Sospiro cercando di riprendermi. Effettivamente Rae è molto apprensiva, da quando sono morti i nostri genitori, lei si è sempre presa cura di me, insieme ad Anya e Maggie... ma quello che non hanno ancora capito è che a me piace questo stile di vita. Spietata e senza scrupoli negli affari e nessun tipo di morale o legame nella vita privata. Io sono questa, mi piace aver potere e dominio su tutti i fronti.

_Quindi An, mettiti il cuore in pace sarà proprio difficile che io mi dia una raddrizzata... dovrai rassegnati amica mia!_

_(Continua…)_

 


	2. Capitolo 2

# NOTE AUTRICE

Oggi giornata piena e quindi ecco un nuovo aggiornamento anche qui. Il venerdì mi mette sempre di buon umore, chissà perché ☺!

Sembra che ci abbia preso gusto a farvi delle premesse, ma in questo caso è d’obbligo. Intanto vi informo che giusto ieri ho finito anche questa storia. Onestamente sono ancora incredula. Solo una settimana fa ero immersa nel casino più totale, avevo perso il filo logico e non sapevo come uscirne, ma alla fine ce l’ho fatta. Oddio, non garantisco per il risultato, ma almeno sono arrivata a scrivere quelle due paroline che sono tanto difficili da raggiungere ‘The End’.

I capitoli non saranno molto lunghi, per alimentare l’attesa e la frustrazione proprio come il BDSM insegna. Alcuni saranno più intensi di altri, alcuni saranno persino dolci… incredibile, ma vero.

Ho fatto una bella fatica con l’argomento, non è proprio nelle mie corde e scrivere in prima persona vi garantisco che non è stato per niente semplice. Alcune scene sono molto dettagliate, forse anche troppo. Ho provato a limitare il linguaggio volgare e inopportuno, ma non so se ci  sono riuscita sempre. Mi scuso di questo e di eventuali fesserie che posso aver introdotto, spero solo di non aver scritto una totale schifezza.

Credo di avervi annoiato anche troppo… che i colloqui abbiano inizio. Buona lettura.

Un abbraccio.

Lory

 

__________

#  CAPITOLO 2

**_ Dal capitolo precedente: _ **

_Sto per ribattere, ma si gira e fa per andarsene. Quando è sulla porta si gira per darmi un ultimo avvertimento._

_"Un'ultima cosa Lex, per evitare tentazioni… se fossi in te sceglierei una segretaria di cinquant'anni o comunque una che potrebbe essere tua madre proprio come Maggie, non si sa mai... senza offesa Maggie", le dice l'ultima frase quasi a scusarsi per il suo poco tatto._

_"Ti porto un'aspirina Lexa", mormora quest'ultima prima di uscire anche lei dal mio ufficio._

_Sospiro cercando di riprendermi. Effettivamente Rae è molto apprensiva, da quando sono morti i nostri genitori, lei si è sempre presa cura di me, insieme ad Anya e Maggie... ma quello che non hanno ancora capito è che a me piace questo stile di vita. Spietata e senza scrupoli negli affari e nessun tipo di morale o legame nella vita privata. Io sono questa, mi piace aver potere e dominio su tutti i fronti._

_Quindi An, mettiti il cuore in pace sarà proprio difficile che io mi dia una raddrizzata... dovrai rassegnati amica mia!_

 

*****

 

Contro voglia mi alzo e vado in bagno per darmi una sistemata. Ci metto una vita per rendere il mio aspetto presentabile, ma dopo quasi un'ora ed un paio di aspirine ci riesco. Se c'è una cosa che non sopporto è farmi cogliere impreparata. L'essere approssimativa e fare brutte figure non rientra nei miei canoni.

Mi guardo un'ultima volta allo specchio e soddisfatta del restauro mi siedo alla scrivania. Scorro i fascicoli sul mio tavolo e trovo subito quelli relativi ai colloqui che avrei dovuto iniziare a fare tra poco più di quindici minuti.

Sbuffo frustrata dalla situazione pensando al fatto che nessuno mai riuscirà a sostituire Maggie. Lei è competente, efficiente, cordiale, empatica quando serve, conosce le mie esigenze e sa come prendermi.

L'idea di tirare una monetina e far decidere alla sorte si fa sempre più interessante, ma non sarebbe da me lasciare tutto nelle mani del destino in cui – tra parentesi – non credo.

Comincio a sfogliare svogliatamente i fascicoli uno per uno. In totale sono venti e sono tutte donne sotto i trent'anni. Improvvisamente le parole di rimprovero di Anya cominciano a riecheggiarmi nella testa: _'..._ _per evitare tentazioni se fossi in te sceglierei una segretaria di cinquant'anni o comunque una che potrebbe essere tua madre...'._

"Anya credo proprio che non potrò seguire il tuo consiglio… di candidate di una certa età non ce ne sono...", dò voce ai miei pensieri, aumentando notevolmente la frustrazione.

Non mi è mai piaciuto confondere gli affari con il piacere e per una volta seguire la dritta di Anya non mi disturba poi così tanto.

Tutte le candidate sono estremamente preparate, hanno un curriculum di tutto rispetto. Ognuna di loro potrebbe ricoprire questo ruolo. Osservo le foto allegate e, per mia sfortuna, sono tutte molto attraenti.

 _'Sarà veramente dura, ci metterò una vita'_ , penso, mettendomi le mani nel capelli.

Nella mia disperazione sposto distrattamente alcuni fascicoli con il gomito e mi imbatto in una foto di una possibile candidata. La guardo forse più del dovuto, notando solo ora che quell'immagine sul curriculum non sia come le altre. Mi affretto a prendere le altre cartelline per avere la conferma dei miei sospetti e inaspettatamente la trovo.

Ogni singola candidata aveva scelto una foto da copertina per il curriculum, volendo apparire più che altro, mentre questa donna no.

"Clarke Jane Griffin", leggo il nome a voce alta. _Che nome singolare..._

Rileggo attentamente la sua cartella e mi sorprendo notevolmente della sua grande esperienza, ha ventotto anni e ha già lavorato per un paio di studi legali famosi di cui ha anche le referenze.

I miei occhi scivolano sulla sua foto e l'osservano di nuovo. Ha i capelli biondi legati in un'ordinata coda di cavallo, indossa gli occhiali che coprono il viso leggermente truccato. Il suo sguardo sembra deciso, ma anche timido. Insomma la classica foto che si dovrebbe usare in un curriculum vitae: seria e professionale.

Non so come ha fatto a sfuggirmi al primo passaggio. Credo che comincerò da lei, sembra essere la candidata ideale per prendere il posto di Maggie.

"Maggie...", dico dopo aver spinto il bottone dell'interfono

_"Sì, dimmi Lexa"._

"Quando arrivano le candidate, vorrei cominciare dalla signorina Clarke Jane Griffin".

_"Credo che si possa fare, la signorina è già qui!"._

"Tanto meglio, falla entrare subito! Grazie Maggie...".

 _Addirittura è arrivata in anticipo di dieci minuti?! Ottimo, io odio i ritardatari. Sono sempre più convinta che andremo d'accordo signorina Griffin. Credo che oggi sia il suo giorno fortunato_.

Sento bussare alla porta. Aspetto qualche secondo per non sembrare troppo precipitosa e poi le dò il permesso di entrare. Nel frattempo mi avvicino all’ingresso del mio ufficio. L’istante dopo la osservo avanzare quasi intimidita dalla mia presenza. Fa qualche passo verso di me aggiustandosi più volte gli occhiali, quasi si sentisse a disagio. Il suo sguardo sembra essere sfuggente, ma è solo un’impressione. I suoi occhi di un azzurro intenso si posano sui i miei e per un attimo rimango folgorata da quella meraviglia. Continuo a fissarla come se fossi una stalker, osservando ogni minimo particolare. Indossa un tailleur nero con la gonna sul ginocchio, una camicia probabilmente di seta bianca con i primi due bottoni slacciati ed un tacco dieci dello stesso colore del vestito. È elegante e per niente volgare. I suoi capelli sono legati in una composta coda di cavallo ed il leggero trucco sui suoi occhi risalta ancor di più il suo sguardo.

_Non è la donna che mi aspettavo, è decisamente diversa. La foto non le rende giustizia. Non è sfacciata, non vuole apparire, ma nonostante questo è affascinante, qualcosa di lei mi intriga, ma non riesco a capire cosa sia, anche perché non è affatto il mio tipo._

La vedo avvicinarsi ancora. Ora il suo sguardo sembra più deciso, acuto, penetrante, quasi volesse leggermi dentro. Sento il mio cuore accelerare i battiti e sono costretta a schiudere le labbra per respirare. Vengo assuefatta dal suo profumo dalle sollecitazioni peccaminose. Credo che sia Chanel, o forse un misto tra quello e il suo bagnoschiuma. Qualunque cosa sia, mi fa venire l'acquolina in bocca… come lei del resto. 

_ALT! Pensieri depravati e inopportuni stanno prendendo il sopravvento. Urge azione evasiva! Lei sarà probabilmente la mia futura segretaria e non una con cui me la spasserò, quindi… devo levarmi certi sconcezze dalla testa e anche in fretta!_

Dopo un tempo quasi infinito è lei a tendermi la mano. Cercando di ridestarmi dal mio stato catatonico, con un sospiro metto la mano nella sua. Le mie pulsazioni accelerarono bruscamente, quando stringe la presa. Il suo tocco è elettrizzante, sento una scossa irradiarmi tutto il braccio provocandomi la pelle d’oca.

Per un momento mi è parso di vedere la sua fronte aggrottarsi tra le sopracciglia, come se la timidezza avesse lasciato spazio ad una forma di arroganza consapevole, ma l’arrossarsi delle sue guance l’istante dopo, mi ha subito smentito.

“Piacere, Lexa Woods”, dico sorridendo dolcemente. _Io dolce?! Ma guardo mai!! Che diavolo mi succede?_

“Molto piacere signorina Woods… sono Clarke Griffin”, afferma con un tono di voce graffiante che mi fa venire un brivido lungo la schiena.

“Ma prego… si accomodi”, le faccio segno di sedersi in una delle sedie davanti alla scrivania.

Io arretro di qualche passo e mi appoggio alla scrivania, posando le mani sul bordo per sorreggere il peso del mio corpo, cercando in tutti i modi di darmi un tono. _Diamine, io sono Lexa Woods e nessuna donna al mondo può ridurmi in questo modo_.

“Il suo curriculum è degno di nota signorina Griffin… per non parlare delle sue referenze…”, comincio a dire.

“La ringrazio signorina Woods, ma la prego mi chiami Clarke”, ribatte sistemandosi ancora una volta gli occhiali sul naso.

“Come vuole Clarke... tuttavia sono curiosa di sapere come mai cambia così spesso luogo di lavoro?”, le chiedo avida di dettagli.

È strano che una donna così giovane e competente, in poco più di quattro anni, abbia già cambiato quattro aziende.

“Il motivo è semplice. Ho bisogno di stimoli, di essere motivata costantemente per rendere il massimo, non mi piace fermarmi a guardare, non fa parte del mio carattere. Mi piace farmi largo nel mondo del lavoro, spaziare in diversi settori. In tutti i miei precedenti impieghi ho assorbito quanto più possibile, ma arrivata al punto limite, non mi sentivo più stimolata dai miei incarichi, così… ho cercato altro”, il suo tono deciso e quasi perentorio mi sorprende.

Questa donna non è per niente timida o spaventata, è sicura di se stessa e delle sue capacità. Una strana sensazione continua ad insinuarsi nella mia mente e non riesco ad ignorarla. Questa donna mi intriga a livelli assurdi ogni istante che passa di più. Forse me ne pentirò, anzi, quasi sicuramente lo farò – le decisioni prese d’impulso non sono mai quelle giuste – ma sento che lei sia la persona giusta per questo lavoro.

“Decisa, caparbia e desiderosa di imparare. Credo che abbia bussato alla porta giusta Clarke. È assunta! Maggie le farà firmare tutte le scartoffie. Ora se mi vuole scusare ho del lavoro da fare”, dico stringendole di nuovo la mano per congedarla.

“Grazie per l’opportunità signorina Woods”, afferma lasciando la mia mano e subito dopo il mio ufficio.

“Maggie, manda via le altre candidate. Ho appena assunto la signorina Griffin. Procedi a farle firmare il contratto e quant’altro. Comincerà domani sotto la tua supervisione”, affermo attivando l’interfono.

 _“Sarà fatto Lexa”_ , mormora chiudendo la conversazione.

Non so perché, ma credo di aver appena fatto un grosso errore. Quella sensazione strana non vuole abbandonarmi e poi ho come il presentimento che quella donna mi darà del filo da torcere.

 _Oh Lexa, adesso vedi di piantarla, la donna in grado di piegarti al suo volere deve ancora nascere quindi smettila di preoccuparti._ Forse la voce della mia coscienza ha ragione, perché preoccuparsi tanto.

 


	3. Capitolo 3

#  CAPITOLO 3

 

Il mese di prova della signorina Griffin sta quasi per finire. E devo ammetterlo, mi sorprende ogni giorno che passa.

Il suo curriculum non mentiva sulle sue capacità, inoltre ha conquistato anche Maggie – che non è così semplice da compiacere – la quale le ha insegnato tutto quello che sa e forse qualcosina in più. Più di una volta le ho sorprese a confabulare di nascosto.

Potrei metterci la mano sul fuoco, sicuramente le avrà svelato tutti i suoi segreti per condizionarmi ed ottenere favori da me... ma Maggie è Maggie. Se non volessi così bene a quella donna – che spesso mi ha fatto più da mamma che da segretaria – probabilmente l'avrei già licenziata diversi anni fa... ma lei sa come prendermi e, francamente, non mi dispiace affatto che ora abbia passato il testimone a Clarke.

Forse è presto per dirlo, ma ogni giorno che passa sono sempre più convinta della mia scelta. Clarke oltre ad essere molto affascinante nella sua semplicità, timida ed introversa, ha dimostrato più volte di essere caparbia, di saper difendere le proprie opinioni essendo oltremodo propositiva. Nonostante questo il suo lato gentile, accomodante e servizievole ha la meglio su quello impertinente e testardo… almeno il più delle volte.

In queste ultime settimane ho cercato più di una volta un qualsiasi tipo di approccio con la signorina Griffin, per avvicinarmi a lei, sapere quello che le piace, cosa la fa ridere e quant'altro. Non so neanche io il perché, forse per far infuriare Anya, o forse perché il suo essere così timida e riservata mi intriga, mi incuriosisce e mi fa venir voglia di conoscerla meglio. Tuttavia il suo essere così perfetta mi intimorisce.

Spesso mi fermo ad osservarla – china sulla scrivania o con lo sguardo concentrato su Maggie volto a carpire ogni suo singolo suggerimento – e ho notato una singola e fastidiosa verità su quella donna: non si distrae mai, non ha esitazioni e non fa o dice cose sbagliate. _Ma come possibile?_ Se le sue guance non si imporporassero così facilmente penserei che fosse un automa, ma l’ho sorpresa più di una volta in imbarazzo per un mio complimento.

Quest'ansia spasmodica di sapere a cosa pensa o cosa le piace fare quando esce dalla WoodsEdit sta diventando un'ossessione. Quell'alone di mistero che sembra avvolgerla, oltre ad incuriosirmi, mi sta facendo impazzire, la mia sanità mentale è sul filo del rasoio.

Quello che comincia a spaventarmi sul serio è che mi sto accorgendo della sua bellezza – solo in apparenza acqua e sapone – della sua sconfinata accondiscendenza e la mia mente comincia a giocare brutti scherzi. Non mi era mai capitato prima, ma la mia nuova segretaria sta diventando il mio chiodo fisso, la protagonista delle mie fantasie più recondite, audaci e trasgressive.

Non è da me comportarmi così, ho sempre pensato che il lavoro non dovesse invadere la sfera privata, ma con lei, con Clarke, è diverso... non ci riesco.

 _'Ah, accidenti a me! Sono proprio fatta alla rovescia. Posso avere tutte le donne che voglio, anche senza sforzo… ed io che cosa faccio? Mi intestardisco su l'unica al mondo a cui non interesso minimamente e che sarebbe in grado di darmi il due di picche senza troppi sforzi?! Sono proprio senza speranza'_ , impreco mentalmente.

È da circa un paio d'ore che sono ferma sulla stessa pagina del libro che avrei già dovuto finire. Anche se sono il CEO di questa azienda, continuo a valutare i lavori in prima persona, mi piace leggere i manoscritti prima di pubblicarli, ma in questo ultimo periodo non riesco a fare neanche quello. Sono distratta da lei, da come si veste, da come parla, da come si atteggia. Lascio cadere la pagina sulla scrivania e mi afferro la testa tra le mani.

"Confermo, sono un caso senza speranza!", mormoro a me stessa.

"Mi scusi signorina Woods, ho bussato e mi era sembrato che avesse detto avanti, ma credo di essermelo solo immaginata", la sua voce roca mi fa scattare sull'attenti.

Mi scontro con il suo sguardo nascosto dietro gli occhiali e per un attimo mi perdo nell'intensità di quell'azzurro.

"Si sente bene?", mi chiede ridestandomi dalla mia catalessi.

_Sì, certo, come no... a parte il fatto che l'oggetto dei miei desideri, la mia ossessione più nascosta, sia proprio davanti a me e mi chieda come sto, va tutto alla grande… grazie!_

"Sto bene, sono solo un po’ stanca", mento cercando di essere credibile.

Distolgo lo sguardo non riuscendo più a sostenerlo. _Cavolo, credo proprio che dovrò tornare dalla mia analista. Indra si divertirà un mondo con tutte queste mie paranoie, mi sembra già di sentirla: ‘è normale e umano cedere alle tentazioni’. Oddio!_

"Aveva bisogno Clarke?", affermo fingendo di leggere le pagine di quel dannato manoscritto.

"Volevo informarla che Maggie è dovuta andare via prima oggi, per una visita medica...", ribatte lasciando la frase in sospeso.

 _Ecco, adesso sì che siamo a posto, ci mancava solo questa! Io e Clarke da sole nel mio ufficio, questo è un attentato alla mia vita. Maggie mi aveva accennato della visita ed io, ovviamente, me ne sono bellamente scordata._ _Credo che la soluzione sia fuggire da qui al più presto... non so... tipo subito!_

"Inoltre mi ha detto di completare con lei la lista degli autori da contattare per l'incontro di domani...", continua con quella voce roca che sgretola tutte le mie speranze di fuga.

Alzo lo sguardo e la vedo con l'iPad in mano per prendere appunti. _Ok, posso farcela!_

Le indico di accomodarsi nella poltrona davanti alla scrivania. Senza esitare si siede e accavalla le gambe. L'orlo della gonna – normalmente poco sopra il ginocchio – scivola verso l'alto lasciando scoperte le sue gambe che mi fanno perdere un battito. I miei occhi – quei bastardi traditori – percorrono ogni centimetro della sua pelle lasciata scoperta, quasi volessero placare la mia ossessione.

Fortunatamente lei, sentendosi a disagio o forse il mio sguardo insistente addosso, si tira giù la gonna sistemandosi meglio sulla poltrona.

 _Bella figura da pervertita che ho fatto... direi che come inizio di riunione non c'è male! La sua espressione impassibile mi fa riflettere. Le cose sono due: o_ _è molto brava a fingere, o sembra non essersene nemmeno accorta del mio sguardo voglioso al limite del lecito. Ahhh! Mi sa che avrò qualche difficoltà in più del previsto a gestire la cosa…_

Sospiro pesantemente cercando di far ammenda facendo prevalere il mio lato professionale. Io non so così. _Dai Lexa datti un contegno!_ Senza indugiare oltre prendo la cartellina e mi vado a sedere nella poltrona al suo fianco. Comincio ad elencare gli autori e relativi contatti menzionando anche i titoli delle opere.

Contrariamente alle mie aspettative il mio tono di voce diventa sicuro e deciso. Nel giro di mezzora riesco a concludere quell'arduo compito e più veloce della luce schizzo in piedi dalla poltrona come se il mio culo andasse a fuoco.

"Tutto bene signorina Woods?", mi chiede ancora Clarke.

 _Diavolo, no, non va bene proprio un cazzo! Considerando che ti vorrei scopare qui, adesso, su questo dannata scrivania!_ Annuisco con la testa anche se dentro di me continuo a negare.

“Posso fare qualcos’altro per lei?”, continua avvicinandosi più del dovuto.

_Sì, Clarke ti giuro che potresti, ma non so se saresti d’accordo. Intanto potresti smetterla di essere così affasciante nella tua semplicità, così accondiscendente, gentile, servizievole… e così attraente. Dannazione, se tu non fossi così attraente non avrei questa fottuta voglia di farti urlare il mio nome mentre ti scopo._

Ma che diavolo mi prende nessuna donna al mondo mi ha mai piegato e non sarai di certo tu, Clarke Jane Griffin a farlo.

Nego con la testa cercando di riprendermi.

“No, grazie Clarke, può andare…”, il mio tono perentorio la fa trasalire. 

Con un leggero cenno della testa si congeda avviandosi alla porta, prima di oltrepassarla però si gira e sento di nuovo la sua voce roca.

“Dimenticavo… stasera al Palace si terrà la festa per il pensionamento di Maggie, ed è proprio lei che si è raccomandata di rammentarglielo e di essere puntuale, comincerà alle nove… ”, afferma enfatizzando l’ultima frase.

Mi sembra quasi di sentire il rimprovero di Maggie e senza volerlo mi sfugge un sorriso.

“Grazie per il remainder”, sussurro addolcendo il tono.

“Dovrebbe sorridere di più… ha un bellissimo sorriso”, mormora poco prima di chiudersi la porta alla spalle e lasciarmi sola.

_Ok, mi sono ufficialmente persa. E quello cosa diavolo era? Un complimento forse? Dannazione signorina Griffin sta forse flirtando con me? Ed io che pensavo fosse tutto nella mia testa. O forse lo è e mi sono immaginata anche il suo commento. Oddio! Devo riprendermi, devo tornare la Lexa di un tempo, stasera farò la brava alla festa, lo devo a Maggie, ma da domani riprenderò le mie bravate, ho bisogno di uscire, rimorchiare, scopare e scacciare dalla mia testa quel Lucifero in gonnella biondo._

_(Continua…)_

 


	4. Capitolo 4

#  CAPITOLO 4

 

**_ Dal capitolo precedente: _ **

_Con un leggero cenno della testa si congeda avviandosi alla porta, prima di oltrepassarla però si gira e sento di nuovo la sua voce roca._

_“Dimenticavo… stasera al Palace si terrà la festa per il pensionamento di Maggie, ed è proprio lei che si è raccomandata di rammentarglielo e di essere puntuale, comincerà alle nove… ”, afferma enfatizzando l’ultima frase._

_Mi sembra quasi di sentire il rimprovero di Maggie e senza volerlo mi sfugge un sorriso._

_“Grazie per il remainder”, sussurro addolcendo il tono._

_“Dovrebbe sorridere di più… ha un bellissimo sorriso”, mormora poco prima di chiudersi la porta alla spalle e lasciarmi sola._

_Ok, mi sono ufficialmente persa. E quello cosa diavolo era? Un complimento forse? Dannazione signorina Griffin sta forse flirtando con me? Ed io che pensavo fosse tutto nella mia testa. O forse lo è e mi sono immaginata anche il suo commento. Oddio! Devo riprendermi, devo tornare la Lexa di un tempo, stasera farò la brava alla festa, lo devo a Maggie, ma da domani riprenderò le mie bravate, ho bisogno di uscire, rimorchiare, scopare e scacciare dalla mia testa quel Lucifero in gonnella biondo._

*****

 

Il tempo passa velocemente e questa giornata lavorativa – decisamente pessima – finisce. Sono talmente assorta nei pensieri che non mi accorgo nemmeno di essere rimasta sola in ufficio. Clarke è già andata via. Ovviamente mi ha avvisato, ma probabilmente in quel momento ero su un altro pianeta.

Non ricordo le sue parole precise, solo alcune mi sono rimaste impresse: "Ci vediamo al Palace. A dopo...".

Per mia fortuna o sfortuna – questo non l’ho ancora capito – ci sarà anche lei alla festa di Maggie, questo vuol dire che sarà un vero inferno per me stasera. _Del resto che cosa mi potevo aspettare da quel Lucifero in gonnella se non una cosa del genere?!?_ L’idea di inventare una scusa banale e farmi di nebbia mi ha sfiorato circa dodicimila volte nell’ultima ora, ma ormai è troppo tardi… devo per forza presentarmi... e poi Maggie non si merita una simile vigliaccata.

Tuttavia non posso andare da sola in balia di questo tormento continuo, sarebbe un'agonia. Comincio ad immaginarmi le cose e le mie fantasie potrebbero prendere il sopravvento. Proprio come prima, quando ero convinta che la mia nuova segretaria ci stesse provando con me, cercando il contatto fisico e flirtando in modo – a mio viso – spudorato.

So benissimo da cosa nascono tutte queste fantasie al limite della censura… da quando Clarke ha cominciato a lavorare per me, ho seguito il consiglio di Anya alla lettera e ci manca poco che diventi una suora di clausura. Tutta questa frustrazione repressa non mi fa per niente bene, mi sono stancata di fare la brava ragazza. È ora di tornare alle mie vecchie abitudini: lavorare come una matta di giorno e bere, rimorchiare, scopare di notte.

 _Che c'è di male se ricomincio stasera? Direi nulla._ Ho bisogno di aiuto per la festa e so già chi chiamare. Afferro il cellulare e seleziono il numero della mia salvatrice.

 _"Ed ecco a voi la rediviva... Woods, quanto tempo?! Pensavo avessi raggiunto la pace dei sensi..."_ , esordisce con quel suo sarcasmo pungente.

"Green piantala di dire fesserie... eppure dovresti conoscermi, in quel campo credo proprio che la pace dei sensi non la raggiungerò mai...".

 _"Che Dio sia lodato... ed eccola qui la mia ragazza!"_ , continua a sbeffeggiarmi.

"Costia... Dio non c'entra niente. Piuttosto tu ed Echo riuscireste ad essere al Palace per le nove?", le domando arrivando al punto.

 _"Oh, oh... che cosa hai in mente Woods una cosa a tre?"_ , replica senza peli sulla lingua.

"La solita troia, eh Costia?", la punzecchio sapendo già l'esito di questo teatrino.

 _"Ti amo anche io..."_.

"Si come no... ci crederò quando nevicherà ad agosto. Comunque per la cosa a tre... non è escluso, ma non è per questo che ti ho chiamato…".

_"La cosa si fa sempre più interessante e misteriosa. Dai, spara?"._

"Ho bisogno di aiuto e, soprattutto, distrazioni per la festa di Maggie... ti spiegherò meglio dopo. Ok?".

_"Ok, boss. dress code?"._

"Onestamente non ne ho idea, è una festa al Palace vedi un po' tu... sorprendimi?".

_Ma che sto dicendo? Non potevo darle un suggerimento peggiore._

_"L'hai voluto tu e ora sono tutti cazzi tuoi. A dopo Woods..."_.

_Ecco appunto! Ora sono nei guai… guai seri._

Afferro la borsa, le chiavi ed il cappotto ed esco dall'ufficio. Ho poco più di un'ora per andare a casa farmi una doccia e rendermi presentabile.

Stasera voglio lasciare Clarke senza fiato! _E sentiamo Lexa… perché mai dovresti fare una cosa del genere?_

Ci mancava anche la mia coscienza ora… Ahhh! Cazzo… ma che ho nella testa? Devo concentrarmi su Costia ed Echo non sulla mia segretaria bionda. Credo di essere seriamente disturbata, persino i miei pensieri remano contro…

 

*****

 

Non sono neanche io come io abbia fatto, ma alle nove in punto varco la soglia del Palace.

Alla fine ho optato per un outfit elegante, sexy, ma non sconvolgente: una tuta nera con pantalone a zampa ed uno scollo a V profondo, con maniche lunghe trasparenti decorate con borchie.

Appena entro nella sala mi sento tutti gli occhi puntati, segno evidente che la mia valutazione di sobrio fosse completamente sbagliata.

 _'Ok, cominciamo bene….'_ , penso sentendomi subito a disagio.

Il plotone di esecuzione costituito da mia sorella, Anya e Maggie – dopo essersi riprese dallo shock – mi viene subito incontro. Mi guardo intorno cercando disperatamente Costia ed Echo come via di fuga, ma poi penso che la puntualità non sia proprio il loro forte e ci rinuncio. In compenso mi imbatto nell'unica persona che avrei voluto evitare: la mia segretaria.

Mi fermo più del dovuto ad osservarla. Indossa un abito da cocktail sobrio e non appariscente – l’opposto del mio – ma che le sta d'incanto risaltando le sue curve senza risultare volgare. Come sempre ha i capelli legati in una ordinata coda di cavallo ed i suoi bellissimi occhi – velati da un trucco accennato – sono nascosti da degli occhiali che la rendono ancora più affascinante. _'Non sono i soliti che usa in ufficio…'_ , rifletto cercando invano di trovarle un qualsiasi difetto. 

"Sorellina, wow, sei favolosa anche se forse leggermente fuori luogo. Lexy penso proprio che tu abbia esagerato, non credo che questa sia una festa da rimorchio...", afferma abbracciandomi incurante dell'occhiatacce omicida di Anya.

"Parole sante tesoro", sento la voce seccata della mia migliore amica sottolineare l'ovvio.

"Ciao sister, sei in forma smagliante anche tu. Ovviamente anche tu non sei male An", ribatto stringendo Raven e ignorando completamente la frecciatina di Anya.

 _‘Cazzo! Ma dove diavolo si sono cacciate Costia ed Echo? Quando mi servono sono sempre in ritardo. Dannazione!’_ , impreco mentalmente.

"Lexa tesoro, per me sei bellissima come sempre. Grazie di essere venuta. Vieni qui, ora è il mio turno abbracciarti", interviene Maggie vedendomi arrancare.

Io l’ho sempre detto: Maggie è una grande. Riesce sempre a capirmi e a correre in mio soccorso quando sono in difficoltà. _Come diavolo farò senza di lei?_

Sciolgo l'abbraccio ed i miei occhi ricadono di nuovo su Clarke. Il suo sguardo questa volta si scontra col mio e per una frazione di secondo mi sembra di notare un'intensità mai vista, ma ovviamente la mia immaginazione è completamente partita… _sì… per la tangente._

Rae, Anya e Maggie cominciano a parlare a ruota libera, ma non riesco a concentrarmi su quello che dicono troppo distratta dalla mia segretaria. Perdo un battito quando la vedo incamminarsi –  in modo dannatamente sexy –  verso di noi.

Ma ha sempre camminato in quel modo o sono i tacchi leggermente più alti del solito che la fanno camminare in modo così sensuale? _Lexa… ma sei proprio una deficiente, lo sai vero questo? Chi diavolo se ne frega del perché? Smettila di guardarla come se fosse l'ultima donna sulla faccia della terra e te la volessi sbattere qui seduta stante. Non ci fai una bella figura, stai sbavando!_

Ok, redarguita dalla mia stupida coscienza... questa serata è cominciata male e sta continuando peggio. Mi sa che ho bisogno di un drink o forse anche più di uno.

Sto per dileguarmi, ma Clarke ci raggiunge prima che riesca a svignarmela. Il suo passo sicuro e confidente mi fa vacillare, per non parlare del suo sguardo intenso che non smette di fissare il mio. Senza accorgermene faccio un passo indietro, quasi fossi impaurita dalla sua vicinanza.

_Che diavolo mi prende? Perché questa donna mi fa questo effetto? Eppure è la stessa donna timida, introversa e riservata che ho assunto, o sbaglio? Magari ha una gemella cattiva? Soffre di personalità multiple? Oh Gesù, ma che cavolo vado a pensare. Ho il cervello in corto. Questo è poco, ma sicuro. Ora respiro lentamente, inalo tutta l'aria possibile e sicuramente questa mia ossessione e fantasie varie svaniranno proprio come sono apparse... velocemente._

"Buonasera...", afferma con quel tono roco che mi fa impazzire.

Si posiziona proprio vicino a me, invadendo un po' troppo il mio spazio vitale, quando il suo braccio sfiora il mio mi viene la pelle d'oca. Non so se l'abbia fatto apposta, ma vedendo la sua espressione compiaciuta e soddisfatta, un forte sospetto ce l'ho.

Rea, Anya e Maggie dopo aver salutato Clarke cominciano a conversare con lei. Io me ne rimango lì, muta ed immobile, come se fossi uno stoccafisso.

Ogni tanto le lancio sguardi di sottecchi, ma tutte le volte mi faccio beccare ed un sorriso malizioso compare sulle sue labbra.

_Le sue labbra... Dio quanto mi piacerebbe assaggiarle, morderle, leccarle, testarne la morbidezza, sapere che effetto fanno averle su tutto il mio corpo, tra le mie gambe. Oddio, ho caldo, molto caldo, mi sento bagnata al solo pensiero._

_Cazzo, non ce la posso fare! La pazzia mi sta condizionando. Quella al mio fianco è Clarke, la mia segretaria, la ragazza timida, riservata, della porta accanto che con me non può avere niente a che fare... ergo, devo assolutamente tenere a bada i miei dannati ormoni! Sì, ok, ma come? Semplice, devo darmi alla fuga. Giuro che se quelle due stordite non arrivano entro dieci minuti le faccio secche appena le vedo... ma la colpa è mia, non dovevo affidarmi a Costia e Echo sono inaffidabili per natura._

_(Continua…)_

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Capitolo 5

#  CAPITOLO 5

 

**_ Dal capitolo precedente: _ **

_Rea, Anya e Maggie dopo aver salutato Clarke cominciano a conversare con lei. Io me ne rimango lì, muta ed immobile, come se fossi uno stoccafisso._

_Ogni tanto le lancio sguardi di sottecchi, ma tutte le volte mi faccio beccare ed un sorriso malizioso compare sulle sue labbra._

_Le sue labbra... Dio quanto mi piacerebbe assaggiarle, morderle, leccarle, testarne la morbidezza, sapere che effetto fanno averle su tutto il mio corpo, tra le mie gambe. Oddio, ho caldo, molto caldo, mi sento bagnata al solo pensiero._

_Cazzo, non ce la posso fare! La pazzia mi sta condizionando. Quella al mio fianco è Clarke, la mia segretaria, la ragazza timida, riservata, della porta accanto che con me non può avere niente a che fare... ergo, devo assolutamente tenere a bada i miei dannati ormoni! Sì, ok, ma come? Semplice, devo darmi alla fuga. Giuro che se quelle due stordite non arrivano entro dieci minuti le faccio secche appena le vedo... ma la colpa è mia, non dovevo affidarmi a Costia e Echo sono inaffidabili per natura._

*****

 

Persa nei miei pensieri non seguo nulla della loro conversazione, è solo quando Maggie decide di coinvolgermi che vengo riportata alla brutale realtà.

"Allora Lexa, Clarke è riuscita a placare le tue paure?", sento le sue parole, ma non riesco a ricollegarle a nulla.

"Uhm...", me ne esco con un suono monocorde poco appropriato e la mia espressione da stordita completa l'opera, invogliando mia sorella e sua moglie a prendermi ancora più in mezzo.

"Lexa, ci sei o ci fai?", mi apostrofa Anya.

"Mi hai tolto le parole di bocca, tesoro! Sorellina, so benissimo che queste feste non sono il tuo genere, ma non è da te essere così distratta". _Distratta? È un eufemismo sister._

"Scusate, è che sono un po' stanca, ultimamente non riposo bene", mento con la prima cosa che mi viene in mente.

"Credo che tutte noi sappiamo il motivo della tua stanchezza o sbaglio?", precisa Anya.

La fulmino con lo sguardo, ma so che è tutto inutile ormai mi ha messo in ridicolo – come fa di solito – così decido di ignorarla.

"Maggie, per tornare alla tua domanda... sì, credo proprio che Clarke sia la tua sostituta perfetta...", dico guardando la mia nuova segretaria con la coda dell'occhio.

Il suo sorriso complice mi toglie il fiato, nonostante ciò riesco comunque a continuare la frase riportando la mia attenzione su Maggie.

"Ma ti avviso Meg... anche se vai in pensione non ti libererai così facilmente di me. Ho intenzione di venirti a dare il tormento e molto spesso… quindi rassegnati", continuo sfoderando il mio sorriso più genuino.

"Mi arrabbierei se non lo facessi… tu non disturbi mai bambina mia. Dai, vieni qui", ribatte lei allargando le braccia.

Senza esitare chiudo l'abbraccio godendomi la sua coccola. I miei occhi sono chiusi, ma quando li riapro mi scontro di nuovo con quelli di Clarke. Vengo travolta da quel suo azzurro intenso che non riesco a decifrare. Percepisco malizia, desiderio, forse curiosità, o più banalmente mi sta semplicemente studiando perché non capisce i miei sbalzi d'umore. _Beh, come darle torto!_

Sciolgo l'abbraccio, giusto in tempo per lasciare Maggie in balia di Steven – del reparto amministrativo – che ha sempre avuto un debole per lei. Sogghigno vendendola, per la prima volta in vita mia, in difficoltà.

La musica che inonda la sala diventa più ritmata e mia sorella trascina Anya in pista, lasciandomi da sola con la mia ossessione.

 _'Prima o poi ti strozzerò sorellona!'_ , penso tra me e me.

"Mi ci vuole un drink", sospiro arresa all'evidenza.

"Mi ha letto nel pensiero signorina Woods", ribatte Clarke.

"Lexa... puoi chiamarmi Lexa ed eviterei tutta sta formalità… puoi darmi tu… almeno qui", dico senza pensare alle conseguenze.

"E Lexa sia...", conferma con tono compiaciuto.

Un cameriere passa vicino a noi e lei ne approfitta per afferrare due flûte di champagne, passandomene uno.

"Se non sono troppo indiscreta... posso chiederti che tipo di paure avrei placato?", domanda facendomi andare di traverso lo champagne.

Comincio a tossire come un matta, ma quando sento la sua mano sfiorare la mia schiena – lasciata nuda dal vestito – smetto di colpo probabilmente scossa dal suo tocco.

_E tu chi diavolo sei? E che ne hai fatto della mia segretaria?_

"Tutto bene?", mi chiede preoccupata.

Annuisco cercando di prendere tempo per elaborare una risposta sensata.

"Maggie, in tutti questi anni, mi ha fatto un po' da madre, occupandosi di me anche più del dovuto. Vedi Clarke, diciamo che a volte faccio un po' i capricci, manco fossi una bambina. Oddio, non mi vanto di questa cosa, ma questa sono io. E Meg era un po' preoccupata che chi avrebbe preso il suo posto non fosse all'altezza della situazione. Sai più o meno è come quando porti il ragazzo o la ragazza a conoscere i tuoi e il poveretto o la poveretta deve superare una specie di esame...".

_Ma sono completamente deficiente? Che razza di metafora vado a tirar fuori?! Mi sa che sia meglio che eviti di aprir bocca. Se quello due rincoglionite non arrivano in fretta… giuro che le uccido!_

"Quindi io avrei superato l'esame?", ribatte alzando un sopracciglio.

 _'Anche troppo'_ , ripeto nella mie mente.

"Direi proprio di sì...", mi limito a dire.

"Sono contenta, mi sembra un ottimo inizio per la nostra collaborazione, anche se in tutta franchezza mi lascia un po' perplessa la faccenda di farti da mamma... mi sembro un po' troppo giovane per quello...", sogghigna bevendo un altro sorso dal calice.

Alle sue parole quasi mi strozzo – di nuovo – mi limito ad arrancare un po' cercando di regolarizzare il respiro e i battiti del cuore.

"È ovvio che con te il discorso sia diverso, non pretendo certo che tu mi faccia da balia, ci mancherebbe, abbiamo quasi la stessa età e comunque stavo solo rispondendo alla tua domanda...", dico cercando di rimediare al danno di prima.

"Immaginavo, comunque Lexa… a me piace prendermi cura delle persone, anche se devo essere onesta…. a volte sono un po' troppo esigente...", _e questo che cosa vorrebbe dire?_

Alzo un sopracciglio confusa, non capendo dove voglia andare a parare.

"Lascia perdere era tanto per dire...", mormora non dando peso alle parole appena pronunciate.

Si distrae a guardare Rae ed Anya in pista, mentre io mi distraggo a guardare lei. Mi perdo ad osservare il suo profilo, facendo uscire la stalker che è in me. Parto dai tratti del suo volto soffermandomi sul taglio dei suoi occhi – stupendi – nascosti dietro a degli occhiali eleganti da professoressa, passando poi al suo nasino leggermente pronunciato circondato da delle gote imporporate, per scivolare sulle sue labbra carnose contornate da quel neo delizioso che la rende oltre modo sexy e provocante. Il mio sguardo continua a scendere sul suo corpo inebriandosi delle curve del suo seno prosperoso, dei suoi fianchi, del suo sedere e delle sue gambe lasciate scoperte da uno spacco generoso. Avvampo senza rendermene conto e mi ritrovo di nuovo eccitata. La mia mente comincia ad immaginare cose oscene – alla stregua di film porno – e per me è la fine.

 _Ancora Lexa? Hai proprio un chiodo fisso: scopare la tua segretaria! Cerca di smetterla se non vuoi oltre modo farti compatire._ Meno male che ci sei tu cara coscienza, se no chi terrebbe a freno i miei ormoni.

_Oh, questa poi, se mi metto a rispondere alla mia coscienza è un chiaro campanello di allarme… devo andare da Indra e devo andarci subito._

"Ti piace quello che vedi?", la sua domanda mi spiazza. _Mi sto immaginando anche quella?_

"Eh?", chiedo strabuzzando gli occhi.

"Ho chiesto quale sia il tuo genere di festa... visto che prima tua sorella ha rimarcato il fatto che questa non lo sia affatto". 

_Ah, mi sembrava di aver capito male?! Comincio veramente a preoccuparmi. Credo che Indra si divertirà un mondo quando le racconterò tutto questo casino._

"A me piace andare più nei club. Vado spesso al Red Passion, al Chicas, al Tortillas e al Blue Moon. Ha ragione mia sorella non sono un tipo da feste", sospiro quasi di sollievo nel rispondere.

"Interessante. Sai, non ti facevo tipo da club...", replica con un tono vagamente malizioso o almeno così mi sembra.

_Qui le cose si mettono male. Stai forse flirtando con me Clarke? Se sì… smettila immediatamente… ti prego!_

"E che tipo sono secondo te?", _e perché cazzo le sto dando corda? In due parole: per impiccarmi!_

"Semplicemente non riesco ad immaginarti in quei tipi di club...", _perché hai poca immaginazione mia cara... e forse è meglio così, vorrei evitare di scandalizzarti._

"Però ti vedrei bene al Dominion... sai è di una mia cara amica, io ci vado spesso quando non sono troppo stanca", _che cos'è questo Clarke? Un invito?_

"Dominion? Non l'ho mai sentito", ribatto cercando di trattenere il mio entusiasmo.

"In effetti non è molto conosciuto, diciamo che è un club d'élite, molto selettivo, lo definirei quasi di nicchia... ma se ti ho incuriosito… potrei parlare con la mia amica e mettere una buona parola per te", dice sfoderando un tono provocante mai sentito prima.

Tutte queste informazioni mi confondono. Ora so dove va la mia bellissima segretaria a divertirsi. Forse non è così innocente come vuole far credere o forse è solo la mia fantasia perversa che si sta facendo prendere ancora una volta. Onestamente non so cosa dirle. Indubbiamente il locale sembra interessante considerando il nome ambiguo e la sua descrizione, ma non so se sia una grande idea darle ancora corda.

Alzo lo sguardo e vedo Costia ed Echo entrare nella sala. _'Alla buonora piccole stronzette'_ , penso tra me e me.

"Perché no, sono sempre aperta a nuove esperienze...", parlo ancora una volta senza pensare ed il mio tono allusivo le fa sollevare un sopracciglio.

_Cazzo, solo io riesco ad infognarmi in questo modo. Ora è meglio che mi congedi in fretta per evitare di dire altre cagate. Sospiro e riprovo._

"Clarke, ora scusami… sono arrivate le mie amiche. A dopo", mormoro dileguandomi velocemente per raggiungere le due ritardatarie.

Le trascino in pista incuranti delle loro lamentele e ci mettiamo subito a ballare. Per tutto il tempo sento due occhi azzurri bruciarmi addosso. Non so veramente che pensare... forse soffre sul serio di personalità multipla.

_Oh, basta! Chi se ne frega! Adesso ho solo voglia di ballare e divertirmi._

Scollego il cervello e smetto di pensare.

_(Continua…)_

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Capitolo 6

#  CAPITOLO 6

 

**_ Dal capitolo precedente: _ **

_Tutte queste informazioni mi confondono. Ora so dove va la mia bellissima segretaria a divertirsi. Forse non è così innocente come vuole far credere o forse è solo la mia fantasia perversa che si sta facendo prendere ancora una volta. Onestamente non so cosa dirle. Indubbiamente il locale sembra interessante considerando il nome ambiguo e la sua descrizione, ma non so se sia una grande idea darle ancora corda._

_Alzo lo sguardo e vedo Costia ed Echo entrare nella sala. 'Alla buonora piccole stronzette', penso tra me e me._

_"Perché no, sono sempre aperta a nuove esperienze...", parlo ancora una volta senza pensare ed il mio tono allusivo le fa sollevare un sopracciglio._

_Cazzo, solo io riesco ad infognarmi in questo modo. Ora è meglio che mi congedi in fretta per evitare di dire altre cagate. Sospiro e riprovo._

_"Clarke, ora scusami… sono arrivate le mie amiche. A dopo", mormoro dileguandomi velocemente per raggiungere le due ritardatarie._

_Le trascino in pista incuranti delle loro lamentele e ci mettiamo subito a ballare. Per tutto il tempo sento due occhi azzurri bruciarmi addosso. Non so veramente che pensare... forse soffre sul serio di personalità multipla._

_Oh, basta! Chi se ne frega! Adesso ho solo voglia di ballare e divertirmi._

_Scollego il cervello e smetto di pensare._

 

*****

 

Continuo a ballare con Echo e Costia senza curarmi dello spettacolo che stiamo dando.

"Allora Woods, ti decidi a parlare o no? Sempre se riesci a prendere fiato tra uno sculettamento e l'altro...", mi esorta Costia strusciandosi in modo sexy su di me.

"Non rompere Green e poi senti chi parla, in quanto a sculettamento non scherzi pure tu", ribatto seccata, continuando a ballare.

"Andiamo Lex non fare la finta tonta, ci sono due occhioni azzurri che ti stanno letteralmente divorando... a proposito… non ci presenti? È un bel bocconcino", insiste Echo guardando verso Clarke.

"No che non vi presento e poi toglietevela dalla testa... lei è off-limits sia per me che per voi, stronzette!", sbotto cercando di non urlare.

"Oddio, questa si che è una bella novità: Lexa Woods che rinuncia ad una scopata con una bella bionda", il tono canzonatorio di Costia alimenta la mia rabbia, ma lei è così: frivola e superficiale... quindi non è poi tutta colpa sua.

L'afferro per la nuca a l'attiro vicino al mio viso. Il suo sorriso malizioso si accentua e prima che possa fiatare la bacio senza riguardo e dolcezza, solo con foga ed irruenza. A corto di fiato, le mie labbra scivolano sul suo orecchio e quando le mordo il lobo la sento gemere.

"La solita troia...", sussurro prima di staccarmi e mettere un po' di spazio fra noi.

"Vedo che adesso ho la vostra attenzione, ottimo. Dicevamo? Ah sì… lei è off–limits! Vi ho chiesto di raggiungermi qui per distrarmi proprio da lei… è la sostituita di Maggie, la _MIA_ segretaria e tale deve restare. È un po' più chiaro detto così?", affermo cercando di spiegare bene la situazione, anche se il mio tono imperativo mi tradisce.

Loro non devono neanche guardarla! _Oddio, non ci credo, non posso aver pensato una cosa del genere, da dove mi è uscita poi? E da quando sono diventata gelosa? Non lo sono mai stata di nessuno in vita mia, comincio ad esserlo ora?!? Di una persona che non è nemmeno mia e che, per giunta, non lo sarà mai?! Ho bisogno di scopare e anche in fretta._

Continuiamo a ballare e bere parlando di cavolate tutta la sera, alla fine siamo tutte alticce. Fortuna vuole che Rae, Anya e Maggie siano troppo impegnate a fare altro per preoccuparsi dei miei atteggiamenti e farmi la ramanzina.

L'unica cosa che sembra non mollarmi un attimo è il suo sguardo. Sento i suoi occhi azzurri bruciarmi addosso. Spesso li incrocio e, forse per colpa del troppo alcol ingerito, non riesco a decifrare la sua espressione: curiosa, compassionevole, maliziosa, invidiosa, gelosa... non saprei.

Forse stanca di essere osservata, giudicata o quant'altro, o forse – più semplicemente – troppo annebbiata del mio stato di ebrezza, convinco Costia ed Echo a svignarcela dalla festa, ma soprattutto da lei.

Neanche a farlo apposta, dopo poco più di venti minuti, ci troviamo tutte e tre mezze nude nella mia camera da letto.

Comincio a baciare Echo, poi Costia, mentre finisco di spogliarle. Mi eccito sempre di più quando le vedo baciarsi tra di loro.

Le mie mani sembrano vivere di vita propria. Inizio a stuzzicarle torturando a turno i capezzoli di Costia ed Echo, quando gemono stringo le gambe per contenere l'eccitazione.

Echo, notando il mio gesto si parcheggia con la testa sulla mia intimità ormai bagnata fradicia. Questa volta sono io a gemere quando sento la sua lingua leccarmi e succhiarmi come una aspirapolvere, soffoco le urla intrufolandomi nella bocca di Costia, baciandola sempre con più esigenza.

Provo un piacere immenso quando Echo mi entra dentro e mi scopa con due dita. Cerco di lasciarmi andare all'orgasmo, ma qualcosa mi blocca. Così, mentre la castana tenta invano di darmi piacere comincio a scopare Costia. Lo faccio con foga, irruenza, prima con la bocca, poi con le dita, quasi fossi incazzata, lei urla sempre più forte. Anche Echo non è da meno, mentre è dentro di me noto che con l'altra mano si sta stuzzicando il grilletto.

 _'Fortuna che questa stanza è insonorizzata, se no i vicini sentirebbero il concerto di queste due pazze'_ , penso tra me e me. _Ma che cavolo vado a pensare?_

La testa mi gioca brutti scherzi ed in un attimo vedo quell'azzurro intenso perforarmi. Sposto lo sguardo tra le mia gambe e vedo il viso di Clarke intenta a gustarsi la mia essenza. _Oddio!_ Per un attimo mi paralizzo, completamente sopraffatta da quell’immagine. Costia mi urla dietro frustrata e insoddisfatta, so benissimo cosa vuole, tuttavia io ci metto qualche istante prima di tornare darle piacere.

Chiudo gli occhi e scuoto la testa per negare la visione appena avuta. Quando li riapro vedo di nuovo Clarke al posto di Echo, il cuore comincia a battermi come un forsennato e in affanno vengo tirando un urlo disumano.

Nel giro di poco il piacere raggiunge anche le altre e appagate ci stravacchiamo sul letto.

"Chi cazzo è Clarke?", chiede acida Echo una volta recuperato il fiato.

"Eh?". _Oddio, non avrò mica urlato il suo nome mentre venivo?_

"Sì, è giusto quello che volevo chiederti anche io Woods?! Il nostro è sempre stato solo sesso fine a se stesso, ma non è comunque carino che tu abbia urlato il nome di un’altra mentre Echo ti stava scopando", puntualizza Costia facendomi diventare viola.

"Cazzo... scusate ragazze. E che ultimamente non ci sto più con la testa...", affermo mettendomi le mani tra i capelli.

"E non solo con quella...", ironizza Echo sorridendo complice a Costia.

Si mettono a ridere cercando di farmi fare la stessa cosa. Loro sono così, possono essere stronze, troie, ma comunque sono delle amiche. Comincio a ridere anche io e, quando mi riprendo, decido di vuotare il sacco.

"Ragazze, ho un problema...", sussurro quasi avessi paura delle mie parole.

"Dicci qualcosa che non sappiamo Woods", mi apostrofa Costia.

"Credo di aver perso la ragione… per la mia segretaria...".

"Fammi indovinare?! La tua segretaria, quella biondina mozzafiato off–limits della festa, si chiama Clarke, giusto?", riassume Echo avendo oramai capito tutto.

Annuisco senza riuscire a spiccicare più una parola.

"Sei nei guai Woods e anche belli grandi. Sia io che Echo conosciamo la tua politica aziendale. Per come la vedo io, hai due possibili soluzioni. La prima è semplice: la licenzi e poi te la scopi. La seconda è un po' più dura... almeno per te...", afferma Costia sogghignando divertita.

"E sarebbe?", la esorto a continuare fulminandola con lo sguardo.

"Ti chiudi in convento e ti fai monaca di clausura...", conclude Echo scoppiando a ridere trascinando poi anche la sua complice.

Le prenderei a testate quando fanno così, ma devo ammetterlo… hanno ragione loro, non ci sono molte scelte. Entrambe le soluzioni che mi hanno elencato non sono praticabili. Anche volendolo non posso licenziare Clarke, è professionale e competente nel suo lavoro ed io ho bisogno di lei. Lei è la scelta migliore per sostituire Maggie… e sicuramente non posso neanche chiudermi in convento, sarebbe una vera e propria eresia per una come me: lesbica, affamata di sesso e soprattutto non credente in un qualcosa di superiore. Mi sa che debba famigliarizzare con un unico concetto: _sono fregata!_

“Divertente, molto divertente. Invece di dire un mucchio di stronzate non avete dei consigli utili?”, chiedo poco convinta.

“Hai sbagliato indirizzo Woods… per quelli ci sono Anya e tua sorella”, ribatte Echo continuando a ridere.

“Ecs mi hai tolto le parole di bocca”, conferma Costia.

“Secondo me vi siete bevute il cervello o forse avete fatto troppo sesso. Ci manca solo che Anya o Rae sappiano questa storia… allora si, che sarei fottuta e non nel senso buono del termine. Siete utili come sapere la trama di un film porno…”, sbotto frustrata.

“Poche storie Woods, qui il film porno lo abbiamo appena fatto e nonostante il _qui pro quo_ mi sembra che non ce la siamo cavate poi così male!”, esclama la Green sogghignando.

“Questa è stupenda Cos batti cinque…”, afferma Echo per spirito di cameratismo.

“Ahhh, siete impossibili. Io ci rinuncio!”, ringhio seccata, alzandomi di scatto e lasciandole lì a crogiolarsi nel mio letto.

L’istante dopo mi chiudo in bagno e mi infilo sotto la doccia, con la speranza che il getto dell’acqua spazzi via tutta la mia frustrazione, ma è tutto inutile… lo sguardo di Clarke comincia a fare capolino nella mia testa, tanto che sono costretta a toccarmi per placare la mia voglia di lei. Confermo la tesi di prima: sono fregata!

**  
**

 


	7. Capitolo 7

#  CAPITOLO 7

 

Un mese è passato dalla festa di Maggie e, onestamente, non so proprio come non abbia ancora dato di matto.

Vedere Clarke quasi tutti i giorni – ai miei occhi così sexy e provocante – è una vera tortura... ma devo ammettere che il periodo incasinato alla WoodsEdit è di grande aiuto.

Infatti, in queste settimane, abbiamo siglato molti contratti con giovani autori promettenti. Credo di non aver mai letto così tanti libri come in questo ultimo periodo, ma è stato necessario e vitale. Già, vitale: per poter sviare i miei pensieri e le mie fantasie da una certa bionda; necessario: perché tra esattamente una settimana ci sarà la fiera del libro, uno dei più grandi eventi culturali qui, nella grande Boston.

Ho sempre adorato questa fiera, un po' come un bambino a Natale. Forse perché i grandi scrittori ed editori che si rispettino hanno cominciato proprio partecipando a questo evento e con sudore, talento e fatica hanno risalito la china. L'evento da spazio a tutti: a giovani e sconosciuti autori, ma anche a quelli affermati.

Avendo molte nuove promesse, ci siamo impegnati fino allo stremo, con straordinari assurdi e ore e ore di letture, ma alla fine siamo pronti a promuovere i nostri scrittori più promettenti e a riconfermare quelli già di successo, addirittura con qualche giorno d’anticipo.

Forse è per questo motivo che mi sono fatta convincere da mia sorella ad uscire con lei ed Anya. Onestamente non so ancora come abbiano fatto a persuadermi ad andare con loro al Dominion, quel nuovo locale di cui ci ha parlato Clarke. Sta di fatto che sono qui, davanti allo specchio di camera mia, cercando una scusa qualsiasi per non uscire di casa... ma non ne trovo nemmeno una. Il vestito ricade sul mio corpo alla perfezione e il trucco leggero accentua il mio sguardo da cacciatrice. _È inutile… non ho scuse!_

"Ma di cosa ti preoccupi Lexa? Clarke non ci sarà, vedrai un posto nuovo, conoscerai gente nuova, magari rimedierai una scopata… sarà divertente...", parlo come una matta alla mia immagine riflessa.

È vero la bionda non sarà dei nostri, almeno è quello che ci detto qualche ora fa, quando Anya e Raven mi hanno incastrata con questa uscita.

 

**_ [Inizio Flashback: qualche ora fa… alla WoodsEdit] _ **

**__ **

_"Dai Lex, abbiamo bisogno di svagarci, è più di un mese che lavoriamo come matte! Se ti venisse qualche dubbio, basta pensare che oggi sia domenica e noi dove ci troviamo? Ancorate qui, in ufficio…”, brontola Anya._

_La voce della mia migliore comincia a diventare fastidiosa, è circa un'ora che va avanti con la stessa cantilena._

_"Leva il cd Anya, non ne ho voglia di uscire con te e mia sorella. Dai An, fare il lumino non è proprio da me!", dico seccata continuando a controllare alcuni documenti sulla scrivania._

_"Ultimamente sei peggio di una monaca di clausura. Non è quello a cui mi riferivo quando ti ho cazziato per il tuo comportamento..."._

_"Gesù, certo che sei difficile da accontentare, eh?!", sbotto al limite della pazienza._

_Sta per ribattere, ma viene fermata dal suono dell'interfono._

_"Sì, Clarke..."._

_"Signorina Woods è arrivata sua sorella", mi avverte la mia segretaria. Perfetto ci mancava solo lei!_

_"Grazie, falla entrare… e Clarke… venga anche lei per favore, ho dei documenti da archiviare", replico chiudendo la conversazione._

_“E da quando sei così cortese?”, domanda Anya mettendosi a ridere._

_“Da sempre An. Io sono sempre gentile e cortese, come se non mi conoscessi…”, sbuffo seccata._

_“Gentile e cortese?! Oh questa poi… comunque è proprio perché ti conosco che te l’ho chiesto…”, cantilena facendomi quasi il verso._

_Sto per risponderle in modo brusco, ma mi trattengo quando vedo Raven e Clarke fare il loro ingresso nella stanza._

_“Ciao tesoro!”, esclama mia sorella prima di salutare sua moglie con un bacio._

_“Sorellina, allora che fai? Sei dei nostri?”, mi chiede con quel tono a cui ho sempre faticato a dire di no._

_“Sister, veramente, non ho molta voglia di uscire…”, affermo poco convinta._

_Continuo a riordinare i documenti, cercando di sviare quella sensazione di disagio pressante che sta prendendo il sopravvento. Alzo lo sguardo e mi imbatto in quello di Clarke, quasi cercassi un aiuto da parte sua. La sua espressione interdetta ed enigmatica mi preoccupa. Chissà a cosa starà pensando in questo momento?_

_"Se posso intromettermi nella conversazione...", adesso legge anche nel pensiero?_

_"Perché non andate al Dominion? Stasera ci sarà mezza Boston... basta una chiamata e posso farvi entrare", continua guardandomi in modo strano, quasi allusivo e malizioso._

_Il Dominion, il club della sua amica, quello di cui mi ha accennato alla festa di Maggie. Lo stai proponendo perché ti vuoi aggregare Clarke? Vuoi uscire con me... con noi? Perché non so se riuscirei a resisterti? Non so se riuscirei a rimanere impassibile come nell'ultimo mese… la tentazione sarebbe troppo forte. L'ultima volta che ho controllato eri ancora dannatamente sexy e desiderabile anche con un banale tailleur da ufficio, figuriamoci con un abito da sera._

_"Come ho già accennato alla signorina Woods è un posto nuovo un po' d'élite, di nicchia... la proprietaria è la mia migliore amica. Proprio stasera mi aveva chiesto di passare, ma non posso ho già un altro impegno?!", spiega vedendo le nostre facce perplesse._

_È ufficiale, mi legge nel pensiero!_

_"Dominion! Non l'ho mai sentito. Però dal nome sembra interessante. Davvero lo faresti?", chiede Anya_

_"Certo signora Forest, non vedo perché no…", ribatte con un insolita sicurezza nella voce._

_"Clarke, te l’ho già detto un sacco di volte… chiamami Anya, signora Forest mi fa sentire più vecchia di quella che sono!", la riprende alzando gli occhi al cielo._

_"Vada per Anya!", esclama poi la bionda._

_"Però è quello che sei tesoro... la MIA signora!", precisa mia sorella abbracciandola._

_"Io ci sto, vada per il Dominion. E tu che dici sorellina?", mi chiede Rae facendomi cadere dalle nuvole._

_"Eh?!". Brillante come risposta, veramente!_

_"Sì, come volete voi, basta che non facciamo troppo tardi", liquido la cosa arrendendomi all'evidenza._

_"Fantastico! È un vero peccato che tu non sia dei nostri Clarke, mi avrebbe fatto piacere uscire insieme e fare due chiacchiere fuori da quest'ufficio", insiste mia sorella._

_Devo ricordarmi di strozzare Raven, oltre alla mia migliore amica. Cazzo Rae, potevi proprio risparmiartela questa!_

_"Magari un’altra volta", mormora in imbarazzo._

_"Clarke, può archiviare questi per favore. Sono gli ultimi contratti che ho appena firmato", intervengo passandole una pila di incartamenti._

_Quando li afferra mi sfiora la mano con la sua ed io vengo travolta da un'ondata di brividi._

_"Sì, naturalmente", dice arricciando le labbra in un sorriso colpevole._

_Che l'abbia fatto apposta a sfiorarmi la mano con il pollice?_

_Sì, nei tuoi sogni! Smettila di fantasticare Woods e cerca di non ricadere nel pozzo di passione e perversione di un mese fa._

_Mia cara coscienza credo che sia troppo tardi per questo!_

_Non c’è che dire sono pazza! Ho decisamente bisogno di svago. Credo che tutto sommato non sia una brutta idea uscire. Poi sono tranquilla, Clarke non ci sarà. Che cosa può succedere di male?!_

**_ [Fine Flashback] _ **

 

**  
**

 


	8. Capitolo 8

#  CAPITOLO 8

 

È da quanto sono salita nella macchina di mia sorella che continuo a rimuginare senza sosta. Penso ovviamente a Clarke, ma non come al solito. Sono più concentrata sul nuovo locale che ci ha indicato quasi con insistenza: il Dominion. Il nome mi lascia perplessa, è del tutto imponente, ma anche misterioso.

 _Chissà che tipo di locale sarà?_ A giudicare da quel poco che conosco la mia segretaria non credo sia un tipo di club stravagante, eccentrico e casinaro, ma più di quelli tranquilli ed un po' noiosi. Tuttavia il nome non mi fa presagire nulla di tutto ciò, anzi, non so perché, ma ho un brutto presentimento.

Completamente assorta nei pensieri non mi accorgo nemmeno che siamo già arrivate a destinazione. L'insegna all'ingresso è a dir poco mastodontica, quasi abbagliante, nel suo rosso fuoco.

 _‘Chi ben comincia è a metà dell'opera’_ , penso tra me e me.

Ho il forte sospetto che mi pentirò amaramente di varcare quella soglia, ciononostante sento una forza sconosciuta attirarmi al suo interno, quasi mi avesse presa al cappio e mi stesse trascinando dentro. Non so come spiegarlo, ma in un secondo sono già fuori dalla macchina ad un passo dall'ingresso. Sono quasi inebriata dall’atmosfera e non sono nemmeno entrata.

_Magari mettono una polverina strana nell'aria per assuefare i clienti e convincerli ad entrare come se fossero posseduti… infondo dominio e possessione vanno di pari passo?! Ok, questo è ridicolo. Credo di essere ufficialmente ubriaca e la cosa bella è che non ho ancora bevuto nemmeno un goccio._

Sono estremamente impaziente di entrare, comincio a guardarmi intorno, mentre aspetto che Rae ed Anya mi raggiungano.

"Dai, andiamo che sono curiosa", le sprono invogliandole ad accelerare il passo.

"Adesso hai fretta Lex? Ma se non ci volevi nemmeno venire?", mi domanda in tono canzonatorio Anya.

"Diciamo che ho cambiato idea", sbotto avvicinandomi al buttafuori per dirgli il mio nome.

"Prego seguitemi signore, da questa parte", ci fa strada da galantuomo.

_Cavolo, un energumeno così anche cortese e gentile... chi l'avrebbe mai detto?! Adesso sono ancora più curiosa di entrare e vedere che posto sia mai questo._

"La serata è in maschera, quindi vi chiedo la cortesia di indossare queste", afferma porgendoci delle singolari maschere per il viso, rigorosamente in tono con i nostri vestiti. La mia nera, quella di Anya grigia e quella di Rae bianca.

Il tempo di coprirci il volto e subito veniamo accolte da una bellissima donna mora senza maschera indosso. Nonostante non sia il mio tipo il suo fare sicuro e deciso mi incuriosisce.

"Buonasera signore. Io sono Octavia Blake, la proprietaria. Clarke mi ha raccomandato di avere un occhio di riguardo per voi, ma vi prego di non dirglielo… avevo promesso di tenermi questo particolare per me…", dice con tono quasi cospiratorio, suscitando in tutte noi un leggera risata.

Dopo i convenevoli ci ha condotto al nostro tavolo spiegandoci brevemente le linee guida della serata.

"Mi dispiace per la maschera, ma spesso qui le serate funzionano così, oltre la musica, l'alcol e gli intrattenimenti di vario genere, alle clienti che vengono al Dominion piace la privacy ed un tocco di anonimato. Se avete bisogno di qualsiasi cosa non esitate a chiedere alle cameriere, oppure direttamente a me. Di solito sono in giro per il locale, mi piace sempre avere tutto sotto controllo. Detto questo signore... divertitevi!", ci augura con un sorriso sulle labbra.

"Grazie Octavia, veramente gentile da parte tua", le dice mia sorella.

"È un piacere, le amiche di Clarke sono anche le mie". _Amiche? E da quando?_

Mi perdo ad osservare il locale e noto subito che i colori dominanti siano il rosso e il nero. L’arredamento è elegante e moderno, c'è una pista da ballo e una specie di palco, ma non ha nulla a che spartire con una banale discoteca o un locale volgare di lap dance, anche se l'atmosfera è decisamente intrigante e coinvolgente, per non dire eccitante.

La cosa che mi sorprende è che, a parte i buttafuori all'ingresso, non ci sia nemmeno un uomo nel locale. La clientela è tutta femminile. Sono tutte donne – e che donne – alcune hanno già catturato la mia attenzione.

"Tesoro, mi sa tanto che la tua sorellina sia già completamente andata... e pensare che non abbiamo ancora toccato un goccio di alcol", mi prende in giro Anya rivolgendosi a sua moglie.

"Mi sa che tu abbia ragione amore, tutto sommato non è stata una cattiva idea trascinarla qui, almeno metterà via quell'aria da musona depressa che ha ultimamente", conferma Raven.

"Guardate che vi sento!", le apostrofo seccata.

"Ah si? Noi pensavamo che stessi sbavando dietro tutte queste bellezze!", precisa Anya.

"Ehi, vacci piano con i termini amore, tu sei già sposata", l'ammonisce mia sorella dandole uno scappellotto.

"Era tanto per dire Rae, lo sai che per me esisti solo tu!", mormora prima di baciarla.

 _'Oh Gesù, meglio levare le tende, ci manca solo che faccia il terzo incomodo…'_ , penso alzando gli occhi al cielo.

"Vado a prendere da bere, così dò un'occhiata in giro", affermo alzandomi di scatto quasi avessi una molla sotto il culo.

_Lo so che ci sono le cameriere per questo, ma di stare ad assistere all’effusioni di quelle due non mi va proprio._

Arrivata al bancone ordino i drink. Nell'attesa mi guardo di nuovo intorno. Complice l'atmosfera accattivante, il mio lato da cacciatrice prende il sopravvento. I miei occhi vagano finché non vengono catturati da una donna, o meglio dalla Dea, mentre fa il suo ingresso nel locale. La sua bellezza è accecante. Vengo rapita totalmente dal suo fascino, nascosto in parte dalla maschera che indossa.

È decisamente il mio tipo di donna: capelli biondi lunghi e mossi, formosa quanto basta e, anche se non riesco a vedere il colore degli occhi, qualcosa mi dice che siano stupendi. Le curve del suo corpo vengono accarezzate in modo perfetto da un vestito rosso aderente, lasciando ben poco spazio all'immaginazione.

È circondata da uno specie di harem, infatti altre quattro donne la seguono adoranti come se fossero sue seguaci e pendessero dalle sue labbra.

Scende le scale con un'audacia sconfinata, consapevole della sua bellezza. Avanza sexy e sensuale catturando l'attenzione di tutte le presenti. La sua sicurezza mi fa tremare. _Ma chi diavolo è quella donna?_ Non sono mai rimasta a bocca aperta per nessuna, certo a parte Clarke e le mie fantasie... ma qua siamo decisamente su un altro livello. Questa Dea mi sta mandando in corto circuito il cervello, farei di tutto per conoscerla, proprio di tutto.

Vedo che si avvicina ad Octavia e la saluta amichevolmente con due baci sulla guancia. Scambiano due chiacchiere veloci e poi la proprietaria accompagna la bionda e il suo entourage – se così lo vogliamo chiamare – al tavolo difronte al nostro.

Sorrido quasi mi avessero fatto il più bel regalo del mondo.

 _'Così la potrò osservare da più vicino e magari tentare un approccio…’_ , mormoro nella mia testa.

 _Accidenti a me! E da quando sono diventata una cagasotto? Io sono una predatrice non una preda',_ mi ripeto come un mantra, ma non funziona un granché.

Quella donna bellissima mi attrae e spaventa in un modo che non credevo possibile, forse la definizione più giusta è che mi mette soggezione. Non mi ero mai imbattuta in una donna così, sicura di sé e della sua bellezza, trasuda potere e dominio con un semplice sguardo.

_Oddio, ma che diavolo succede? In una frazione di secondo mi ha fatto dimenticare Clarke. La voglio così disperatamente che non so cosa farei per averla, o meglio per essere sua ed avere le sue attenzioni. Non so neanche io come spiegare questa cosa, ma il suo charme è come se fosse una droga per me ed il guaio è che non ci ho nemmeno parlato… non la conosco. Ok, sono completamente fuori, impazzita, il mio cervello è andato... o forse hanno messo sul serio della droga nell'aria per creare questa assurda dipendenza?!_

Guardo velocemente il tavolo che ho abbandonato e noto con frustrazione che la situazione non sia cambiata minimamente: Rae ed Anya si stanno ancora baciando e non si sono nemmeno accorte della bellezza che gli sta difronte. Questo mi porta a pensare solo una cosa: sono io l'unica pazza qui dentro.

La barista richiama la mia attenzione, facendomi notare i drink. Io mi scolo subito il mio whisky, afferrando poi gli altri due. L’idea di scolarmeli tutti mi sfiora, ma poi penso che peggiorerebbe solo le cose. Così, decido di portarli alle due piccioncine, nella speranza che smettano di tubare in modo così sconsiderato ed inappropriato davanti ai miei occhi... ma in tutta franchezza ci credo poco.

“Cavolo Lex, ce ne hai messo di tempo…”, mi rimprovera la mia migliore amica quando si accorge della mia presenza.

“An, ti prego piantala di dire cazzate! Eri talmente impegnata a ficcare la lingua in bocca a mia sorella che non ti sei nemmeno accorta che i vostri drink sono già sul tavolo da cinque minuti”, sbotto frustrata.

“Ehi voi due, ma la volete smettere di punzecchiarvi sempre? Siamo qui per divertirci e quindi… divertiamoci!”, interviene mia sorella cercando di calmare un po’ gli animi.

“Dai, andiamo a ballare…”, continua trascinandoci in pista.

Per un attimo mi lascio travolgere dall’entusiasmo di Rae, trascurando il fatto di sentirmi a disagio e fuori posto. Credo che la Dea in rosso mi abbia scombussolato più di quanto io voglia ammettere.

_(Continua…)_

 

 

 

 


	9. Capitolo 9

#  CAPITOLO 9

 

**_ Dal capitolo precedente: _ **

_La barista richiama la mia attenzione, facendomi notare i drink. Io mi scolo subito il mio whisky, afferrando poi gli altri due. L’idea di scolarmeli tutti mi sfiora, ma poi penso che peggiorerebbe solo le cose. Così, decido di portarli alle due piccioncine, nella speranza che smettano di tubare in modo così sconsiderato ed inappropriato davanti ai miei occhi... ma in tutta franchezza ci credo poco._

_“Cavolo Lex, ce ne hai messo di tempo…”, mi rimprovera la mia migliore amica quando si accorge della mia presenza._

_“An, ti prego piantala di dire cazzate! Eri talmente impegnata a ficcare la lingua in bocca a mia sorella che non ti sei nemmeno accorta che i vostri drink sono già sul tavolo da cinque minuti”, sbotto frustrata._

_“Ehi voi due, ma la volete smettere di punzecchiarvi sempre? Siamo qui per divertirci e quindi… divertiamoci!”, interviene mia sorella cercando di calmare un po’ gli animi._

_“Dai, andiamo a ballare…”, continua trascinandoci in pista._

_Per un attimo mi lascio travolgere dall’entusiasmo di Rae, trascurando il fatto di sentirmi a disagio e fuori posto. Credo che la Dea in rosso mi abbia scombussolato più di quanto io voglia ammettere._

*****

 

Mentre sono in pista fingo di divertirmi, ma quella bruciante sensazione di essere osservata mi mette a disagio. Non mi sono mai sentita così esposta, insicura, vulnerabile e, francamente, non riesco a capirne il motivo. Probabilmente è così che ci si sente ad essere prede. Per me è una sensazione del tutto nuova, solitamente sono io la cacciatrice, sono io quella che rimorchia e mette in soggezione le donne che mi porto a letto.

Questa volta però non mi sento così. Mi sento fragile sotto il suo sguardo, quasi inerme. Non so neanche io come spiegarlo, ma c'è qualcosa di diverso in quella donna, qualcosa che mi attrae e spaventa allo stesso tempo. Quasi mi avesse preso al lazo e ora mi stesse trascinando verso di lei, con una lentezza assurda per il puro gusto di ammirare il timore nei miei occhi.

Riesco a girarmi solo poche volte verso di lei, ma i suoi occhi continuano a puntarmi. L'harem che ha intorno cerca disperatamente di darle tutte le attenzioni del caso, ma a lei sembra non interessare, sembra quasi infastidita da quelle quattro oche che la circondano.

Forse sarò sfrontata, ma apparentemente sembro io l'unica persona che catturi la sua attenzione. Non riesco a leggere nel suo sguardo, perché sono troppo lontana, ma per un attimo mi è sembrato di scorgere voglia, brama, possessione.

Stanca di essere un bersaglio facile decido di prendere il toro per le corna. Mi congedo dalle ragazze cercando con lo sguardo l'unica persona che può sanare i miei dubbi: la padrona del locale, Octavia.

Ci metto poco a raggiungerla vicino al bancone del bar.

"Octavia...", la chiamo per farmi notare.

"Lexa, hai bisogno di qualcosa?".

"Si, vorrei farti una domanda...".

"Certo, dimmi pure".

"Ecco, vorrei sapere chi è quella donna in rosso che non smette un attimo di fissarmi? Ammesso che tu possa dirmelo. Normalmente andrei io là a presentarmi, ma è in buona compagnia e visto il modo in cui quelle quattro donne pendono dalle sue labbra… non mi sembra opportuno", invento la prima scusa banale che mi viene in mente. _Se non mi conoscessi bene, penserei quasi di essere gelosa._

"Sì, naturale che posso, lei è un caso a parte. È CJ, una delle nostre migliori clienti e ha rinunciato alla diritto di privacy molto tempo fa. È una donna molto ricca e potente e, anche se non si direbbe, riservata. Predilige queste feste in maschera ed è sempre circondata da donne che si prostrano ai suoi piedi. In tutta onesta non credo di averla mai vista venire qui da sola. Comunque, la conosco da un po’ e non mi preoccuperei troppo del suo fan club, dal modo in cui ti guarda penso proprio che tu abbia fatto colpo!", esclama facendomi l'occhiolino.

"Signorina Blake, può venire un attimo?", sento la voce della barista richiamare l'attenzione della giovane proprietaria.

"Arrivo subito. Lexa, se mi vuoi scusare...", dice prima di congedarsi.

Annuisco semplicemente, ancora persa ad elaborare tutte le informazioni appena acquisite. Mi giro verso il bancone e ordino un altro drink, non so perché, ma l'alcol sembra la fonte di ogni verità in questo momento.

"Ecco il suo drink... con i complimenti della signora in rosso laggiù", mi dice la barista indicando proprio in direzione della mia nuova ossessione, CJ.

Mi giro verso di lei, solo per vederla mentre bacia – in modo decisamente poco casto – una sua concubina con gli occhi fissi su di me. Il suo sguardo intenso sembra trafiggermi, deglutisco pesantemente colta da un disagio quasi insopportabile.

_Cazzo, ma chi cavolo si crede di essere quella donna? Tutto questo è incredibile, a dir poco assurdo. Mi offre da bere e poi quasi si scopa quella sciacquetta davanti al mio naso! Diavolo… perché poi mi interessa così tanto? Non sarò mica gelosa di una donna che nemmeno conosco? Oddio, questo sì che sarebbe veramente assurdo._

Continuo ad osservarle, incapace di staccarmi dai suoi occhi ipnotici. Probabilmente stanca di giocare, CJ scioglie il bacio avvicinandosi all'orecchio della tizia sussurrandole qualcosa. Tutto ciò senza mai smettere di fissarmi. La concubina annuisce quasi fosse in trance e si incammina nella mia direzione.

_E quello cosa diavolo era? Un ordine? Ora sono seriamente preoccupata. Magari le ha soggiogate tutte con il potere della mente e sono talmente succubi di lei che le comanda a bacchetta? No, dai, non è possibile una cosa del genere, sarebbe veramente assurdo ed inconcepibile se fosse veramente così… o no?_

Quando la mora mi raggiunge mi saluta con un timido cenno del capo, il suo imbarazzo è lampante, ed io – da stronza quale sono – non faccio nulla per agevolarla.

"Wanheda vuole sapere se ti è piaciuto lo spettacolo e se vuoi partecipare ed unirti a noi?! In parole povere… vuole conoscerti!", riporta il messaggio quasi fosse un automa. _Wanheda? Ma che cazzo di nome è?_

"Wanheda?", replico incerta.

"CJ", precisa vedendomi perplessa.

 _Ok, mi sono ufficialmente persa! Chi diavolo è questa donna? E perché cavolo non la riesco a mandare al diavolo? Questa sua insolenza è fastidiosa. Sono io a dettare le regole, non ho mai preso ordini da nessuno e non ho intenzione di cominciare ora! Tuttavia, sono bloccata. Non riesco ad ignorarla, c'è qualcosa che mi spinge ad accettare questa sua assurda proposta, forse questo alone di mistero, quei brividi che al solo pensiero mi procura, quei suoi dannatissimi occhi fissi su di me. Dio, quel suo fottutissimo sguardo – che mi sembra stranamente famigliare eppure che non conosco affatto_ – _mi sta dando il tormento._

Devo andare di corsa da Indra. Clarke mi ha reso pazza, questa Wanheda sta completando l'opera, per certi versi sono due facce della stessa medaglia, la prima timida ed introversa, la seconda audace e dominante.

Alla fine cedo assecondando questa follia. Faccio un segno alla concubina – di cui ignoro il nome – di farmi strada. Per tutto il tragitto mi trovo gli occhi della Dea sconosciuta addosso ed il mio livello di disagio e frustrazione comincia ad essere indicibile.

Più mi avvicino a lei, più mi sento inadeguata. Cerco di rimanere lucida, ma credo di aver bevuto un drink di troppo per riuscirci, e poi c’è quel suo sguardo intenso che mi destabilizza. Sono vicina e noto il colore di quelle iridi che mi sconvolgono tanto. Sono azzurre, proprio come quelle di Clarke. Le somiglianze fisiche con la mia segretaria stanno diventando molteplici. Forse è la sua gemella cattiva o forse sono solo io che ho idolatrato Clarke e la vedo in ogni donna. Eppure, in questa qui, c’è qualcosa che mi rende nervosa. Non so cosa sia, ma voglio scoprirlo, ne va della mia sanità mentale.

Arrivata al suo tavolo si alza dal divanetto mettendosi davanti a me, invadendo il mio spazio vitale. _Dannazione è vicina, troppo vicina._ Mi lascio catturare dal suo profumo che mi inebria, facendomi perdere quel poco senno rimastomi.

"Sono CJ, ma credo questo tu lo sappia già. Devo ammettere che mi hai molto colpita e ti garantisco che questa cosa non capita molto spesso... è difficile che mi prenda tutto questo disturbo per conoscere una donna, solitamente sono loro che _vengono_... da me...", afferma con un tono di voce talmente roco che tremo.

Comincia a girarmi intorno, sfiorandomi con il suo corpo, provocandomi dei brividi assurdi.

"È buffo CJ... posso chiamarti così, vero? Stavo giusto per dirti la stessa cosa...", replico in un barlume di lucidità sfoderando l'audacia e la sfrontatezza che mi contraddistinguono. _Alleluia, adesso sì che mi riconosco!_

"Interessante, veramente interessante. Penso che ci sia una prima volta per tutto, non sei d'accordo?", domanda con retorica.

"Posso sapere come ti chiami?", continua il suo interrogatorio, girandomi intorno, facendomi venire quasi il mal di testa.

"Lexa", dico di getto.

"Se sei _venuta_ qui, immagino che lo spettacolo ti sia piaciuto... e dimmi... vuoi partecipare?", mi chiede a bruciapelo.

_Ok, direi che va dritta al sodo. E adesso che cavolo le rispondo? Un mese fa non avrei esitato in questo modo. Diamine, si preannuncia una scopata epica. Un divertimento fuori misura… e allora perché diavolo sono bloccata? Questa donna mi sta facendo il lavaggio del cervello ed io ne sono completamente spaventata._

Cazzo Lexa, questa è la tua occasione. Magari in questo modo ti leverai dalla testa Clarke _. Ok, ci sto! Tanto pazza lo sono già, una pazzia in più che vuoi che sia…_

_(Continua…)_

 


	10. Capitolo 10

#  CAPITOLO 10

 

**_ Dal capitolo precedente: _ **

_Arrivata al suo tavolo si alza dal divanetto mettendosi davanti a me, invadendo il mio spazio vitale. Dannazione è vicina, troppo vicina. Mi lascio catturare dal suo profumo che mi inebria, facendomi perdere quel poco senno rimastomi._

_"Sono CJ, ma credo questo tu lo sappia già. Devo ammettere che mi hai molto colpita e ti garantisco che questa cosa non capita molto spesso... è difficile che mi prenda tutto questo disturbo per conoscere una donna, solitamente sono loro che vengono... da me...", afferma con un tono di voce talmente roco che tremo._

_Comincia a girarmi intorno, sfiorandomi con il suo corpo, provocandomi dei brividi assurdi._

_"È buffo CJ... posso chiamarti così, vero? Stavo giusto per dirti la stessa cosa...", replico in un barlume di lucidità sfoderando l'audacia e la sfrontatezza che mi contraddistinguono. Alleluia, adesso sì che mi riconosco!_

_"Interessante, veramente interessante. Penso che ci sia una prima volta per tutto, non sei d'accordo?", domanda con retorica._

_"Posso sapere come ti chiami?", continua il suo interrogatorio, girandomi intorno, facendomi venire quasi il mal di testa._

_"Lexa", dico di getto._

_"Se sei venuta qui, immagino che lo spettacolo ti sia piaciuto... e dimmi... vuoi partecipare?", mi chiede a bruciapelo._

_Ok, direi che va dritta al sodo. E adesso che cavolo le rispondo? Un mese fa non avrei esitato in questo modo. Diamine, si preannuncia una scopata epica. Un divertimento fuori misura… e allora perché diavolo sono bloccata? Questa donna mi sta facendo il lavaggio del cervello ed io ne sono completamente spaventata._

_Cazzo Lexa, questa è la tua occasione. Magari in questo modo ti leverai dalla testa Clarke. Ok, ci sto! Tanto pazza lo sono già, una pazzia in più che vuoi che sia…_

 

*****

 

È inutile negare l'evidenza, questa donna mi attrae in modo impressionante, i suoi continui tocchi distratti mi fanno avvampare, mi eccita solo il suono della sua voce. Lasciarmi andare è sempre stata una mia prerogativa e perché non farlo ora, con lei – questa Wanheda – che sembra assoggettare ogni essere femminile al suo volere. La curiosità – e forse qualche drink di troppo – non mi fanno ragionare. Sento i miei ormoni prendere il sopravvento e, senza esitare, mi lascio guidare da loro.

"Perché no?! Potrebbe essere divertente...", replico raccogliendo il suo guanto di sfida.

"Divertente, eh? Sì, indubbiamente, ma potrebbe essere qualcosa di più... eccitante, provocante, sensuale, elettrizzante, peccaminoso, travolgente, perverso...", sussurra alle mie spalle mordendomi il lobo dell'orecchio.

Sento le gambe cedere, chiudo gli occhi ed un piccolo gemito mi sfugge dalle labbra. Sono in preda all'estasi più totale e mi ha appena sfiorato. _Ma chi diavolo sei Wanheda? Una strega ne sono certa!_

Le sue mani mi afferrano decise per i fianchi facendo scontrare la mia schiena contro il suo seno. Sento chiaramente l'eccitazione dei suoi capezzoli, coperti dalla stoffa, strusciarsi contro la mia pelle lasciata nuda dal vestito. Mi sfugge un altro gemito, quando stringe la presa in modo possessivo.

Il suo respiro solletica il mio collo senza toccarlo, aumentando ad un livello assurdo la mia libido. Ho caldo, tanto caldo, mi sento avvampare. Sono bagnata, completamente fradicia, sento i miei umori inondare i miei slip di seta e ancora non è successo niente. Mi sento esposta, indifesa, succube e non mi era mai capitato prima. Siamo in un locale affollato, tra cui ci sono anche mia sorella e sua moglie, ma non mi importa. Voglio che continui questo suo strano giochetto eccitante.

Le sue labbra sfiorano il mio collo, fino a che non sento la sua lingua calda cominciare a leccarmi, facendomi rabbrividire. Le sue lappate sono lente, ma voraci, quasi stesse assaporando con estrema dedizione la mia pelle centimetro per centimetro. L'improvvisa immagine di questa Dea del sesso e della sua lingua meravigliosa in mezzo alla mie gambe, mi fa eccitare sempre di più, talmente tanto che sono costretta a stringere le gambe e, ovviamente, questo piccolo dettaglio non passa inosservato.

"Qui, qualcuno sembra impaziente, o sbaglio?", sussurra con una piccola risata compiaciuta.

Riesco solo a mugolare in risposta, perché la sua bocca torna a torturarmi il collo, senza volerlo veramente piego la testa di lato dandogli più spazio e lei comincia a succhiarlo in modo sempre più audace. I suoi denti mi graffiano la pelle seguiti subito dalla sua lingua che si gode il sapore della mia pelle. Il mio corpo comincia a muoversi in preda all'estasi, la voglia comincia a diventare incontrollabile. Di nuovo guidata dall'istinto, allargo leggermente le gambe quasi volessi invitarla a controllare il macello che ha provocato in me.

"Uhm... sei una donna dalle mille sorprese Lexa, non credevo ti arrendessi così velocemente. Mi piace molto la tua impazienza, il tuo essere così vogliosa e pronta. Sei bagnata, lo sento... sento il tuo odore e mi piace che ti ecciti in questa maniera solo per qualche tocco distratto e qualche bacio audace...", mormora facendomi perdere completamente il senno.

Non riesco a risponderle completamente assuefatta dalla sua tortura sia fisica che mentale. È decisamente una strega ed io sono sotto il suo incantesimo. Non riesco a dire ne a fare niente per uscire da questo stato di puro godimento e, quel che è peggio, è che non voglio nemmeno provarci.

"Cosa vuoi che faccia?", _cazzo, non scherziamo? Me lo devi anche chiedere? Ah… forse ho capito è una domanda trabocchetto, vero?_

"Scopami!", esclamo in affanno, facendolo sembrare più un ordine che una supplica.

"Cos'era quello? Un ordine? Io non prendo ordini da nessuno Lexa, sono io a darli...", afferma con un tono perentorio che mi fa tremare. _L’avevo detto che era una domanda trabocchetto e sembra che io abbia sbagliato risposta!_

"E poi... vuoi veramente che ti scopi qui, in mezzo a tutta questa gente?", il suo tono tagliente e soddisfatto mi fa sragionare. Annuiscono quasi disperata.

 _Ma che mi frega di dare spettacolo, eh? Ho bisogno di sentire le sue mani e la sua lingua od entrambe dentro di me. ALT! Fermi tutti, ma che sto dicendo? Mi sono bevuta il cervello? O peggio, forse non ce l’ho più un cervello… si, deve essere così, mi hanno fatto una lobotomia senza anestesia! Cazzo, però potevano avvisarmi avrei evitato di farmi meno seghe mentali._ Beh non sono certo quelle che ti fregano Lexa?! _Taci, come hai fatto finora._ Ci mancava sola la mia coscienza accidenti a lei…

"Non ti facevo così disinibita, Lexa? Mi piace... forse troppo. Di sopra c'è il privé. Stanza 100... ti aspetto lì tra quindici minuti! E… se te lo stessi chiedendo, questo è un ordine!", dice con un tono che non ammette repliche, prima di abbandonare di colpo il mio corpo e andarsene, lasciandomi un senso di vuoto assurdo.

Riapro gli occhi e la bionda e il suo entourage sono sparite, quasi fosse stato tutto un sogno. Poi vedo CJ parlare al bar con Octavia. Mi guardo attorno irrequieta e sembra che il nostro spettacolino erotico non abbia fatto colpo su nessuno. Nemmeno su mia sorella ed Anya, forse troppo prese l’una dall’altra a ballare e baciarsi sulla pista da ballo.

 _'Meglio così'_ , penso.

Tentenno sul da farsi.

_Sono davvero così folle e disperata da andare in quella stanza e farmi comandare a bacchetta? E poi… saremo sole o si porterà dietro le sue ochette? Ok, che mi piace fare nuove esperienze, cose strane, ma così sarebbero un po' troppo strane. Ma a chi la voglio dare a bere, eh? Non è per quello che ho dei dubbi, è che voglio avere CJ tutta per me, o Wanheda – Gesù, che razza di nome?! – o come diavolo si fa chiamare. Quel suo modo di toccarmi, di baciarmi mi ha letteralmente sconvolto, farei di tutto per assecondare le sue richieste e non riesco a capire il perché._

Ok, è una bella donna, bionda, occhi azzurri, con un fisico da paura e quel carattere dominante che mi fa vacillare, ma credo che la mia voglia vada ben oltre l’apparenza. Forse la sua somiglianza fisica con Clarke mi fa sragionare, credo che potrei tranquillamente definirla l'alter ego della mia segretaria: una femme fatale, una dominatrice in tutti i sensi, sicura di sé e della sua bellezza… proprio l’esatto opposto di Clarke, la ragazza timida, introversa e riservata che lavora per me.

La cosa strana, che mi dà da pensare, è che sia stata proprio Clarke ad avermi consigliato questo posto. Non mi sembra il suo genere di locale, tanto più le persone che lo frequentano, ma di sicuro l’ha fatto solo per aiutare la sua migliore amica.  

_Al diavolo! Perché tiri sempre in ballo la tua segretaria? Qualche istante fa non era lei a farti gemere, o sbaglio? Clarke non è qui, e tu hai l'opportunità di levartela dalla testa per sempre. Credo che CJ sia la cura a tutti i tuoi mali, quindi smettila di fare la preziosa e la puritana ed esplora nuovi orizzonti._

"Perché no?!", mormoro rispondendo alla mia vocina perversa, cercando di individuare le scale per andare nel privé.

Mi avvicino ad Anya e Raven per avvisarle di non aspettarmi, anche se la trovo una gentilezza abbastanza inutile, visto che da quando siamo arrivate si sono completamente disinteressate di me.

“Uhm… ragazze, ehilà… prendete fiato ogni tanto… o una camera… è uguale”, interrompo le loro effusioni alzando leggermente la voce per sovrastare la musica.

“Lexy, non fare la bambina gelosa…”, mi riprende Rae.

“Questa poi… sorellona io e la gelosia non stiamo nella stessa frase dovresti conoscermi da un po’. Poi gelosa di chi? Mia sorella e sua moglie? Ma per piacere…”, sbotto facendo trapelare tutta la mia ironia.

Non sono mai stata gelosa di nessuno e non ho intenzione di diventarlo. _Lexa, tesoro, non è che se te lo ripeti come un mantra diventa più vero… rassegnati… tu sei gelosa… soprattutto di quelle quattro ochette!_ Lo sai che ti odio con tutta me stessa vero, coscienza del cavolo? _La verità fa male!_ Spegniti cazzo!

“Va beh come vuoi Lex. Comunque non fare la santarellina, ti abbiamo visto prima mentre ci davi dentro con quella bionda!”, mi sfotte la mia migliore amica, facendomi arrossire di brutto

 _‘Ok, credo che dovrò rivedere i miei parametri di amicizia’_ , penso cercando di inventarmi una scusa plausibile.

“Non avevo proprio voglia di fare il lumino, quindi ho trovato qualcosa di meglio da fare, non mi sembra un grosso problema, no?! Comunque, io vado. Magari, riesco a finire la serata proprio con quella biondina…”, affermo spavalda omettendo di proposito alcuni particolari.

“Ragazze, ci vediamo… e mi raccomando non fate nulla che io non farei…”, dico allontanandomi e salutandole con la mano.

“Quello che non faresti tu non l’hanno ancora inventato Lex!”, urla Anya, mentre io mi nascondo tra la gente.

Forse ha ragione la mia migliore amica e quando prendo le scale del privé e mi trovo davanti alla porta 100 ne ho la prova.

_(Continua…)_

 

 

 


	11. Capitolo 11

#  CAPITOLO 11

 

**_ Dal capitolo precedente: _ **

_Mi avvicino ad Anya e Raven per avvisarle di non aspettarmi, anche se la trovo una gentilezza abbastanza inutile, visto che da quando siamo arrivate si sono completamente disinteressate di me._

_“Uhm… ragazze, ehilà… prendete fiato ogni tanto… o una camera… è uguale”, interrompo le loro effusioni alzando leggermente la voce per sovrastare la musica._

_“Lexy, non fare la bambina gelosa…”, mi riprende Rae._

_“Questa poi… sorellona io e la gelosia non stiamo nella stessa frase dovresti conoscermi da un po’. Poi gelosa di chi? Mia sorella e sua moglie? Ma per piacere…”, sbotto facendo trapelare tutta la mia ironia._

_Non sono mai stata gelosa di nessuno e non ho intenzione di diventarlo. Lexa, tesoro, non è che se te lo ripeti come un mantra diventa più vero… rassegnati… tu sei gelosa… soprattutto di quelle quattro ochette! Lo sai che ti odio con tutta me stessa vero, coscienza del cavolo? La verità fa male! Spegniti cazzo!_

_“Va beh come vuoi Lex. Comunque non fare la santarellina, ti abbiamo visto prima mentre ci davi dentro con quella bionda!”, mi sfotte la mia migliore amica, facendomi arrossire di brutto_

_‘Ok, credo che dovrò rivedere i miei parametri di amicizia’, penso cercando di inventarmi una scusa plausibile._

_“Non avevo proprio voglia di fare il lumino, quindi ho trovato qualcosa di meglio da fare, non mi sembra un grosso problema, no?! Comunque, io vado. Magari, riesco a finire la serata proprio con quella biondina…”, affermo spavalda omettendo di proposito alcuni particolari._

_“Ragazze, ci vediamo… e mi raccomando non fate nulla che io non farei…”, dico allontanandomi e salutandole con la mano._

_“Quello che non faresti tu non l’hanno ancora inventato Lex!”, urla Anya, mentre io mi nascondo tra la gente._

_Forse ha ragione la mia migliore amica e quando prendo le scale del privé e mi trovo davanti alla porta 100 ne ho la prova._

 

*****

 

Mi ritrovo davanti a questa porta e tentenno. Sentimenti contrastanti mi confondono, sono attratta all'inverosimile da quella donna, ma allo stesso tempo mi spaventa e non è da me avere questi dubbi, queste paure… non è da me sentirmi così esposta, fragile, alla sua mercé.

Onestamente non so cosa mi aspetti al di là di questa porta, l'idea di girare i tacchi e andarmene mi sfiora, ma sono ancora accaldata da prima, da quel suo tocco sconvolgente, dalle sue labbra sul mio collo. Solo il pensiero mi fa venire i brividi.

Alzo il braccio e busso con decisione. Quando sento la sua voce darmi il permesso di entrare, abbasso la maniglia ed apro la porta.

Sono ancora sulla soglia incapace di avanzare. CJ è di spalle, apparentemente è sola. Si sta versando un drink. Non so come abbia fatto, ma si è cambiata. Adesso indossa solo una vestaglia di seta a mezza coscia, che definirla trasparente sarebbe un eufemismo.

I miei occhi non riescono a staccarsi dal suo corpo, percorrono ogni centimetro della sua pelle avidi di ogni singolo dettaglio, come se la stessi scannerizzando dalla testa ai piedi nudi perfettamente curati. La sua bellezza mi ipnotizza. Intravedo il suo intimo di pizzo sotto quella specie di vestaglia e subito una scossa di eccitazione mi fa tremare.

Osservo i suoi capelli ricadere morbidi sulle sue spalle, sembra essersi tolta la maschera e questo non so perché mi manda ancora più in fibrillazione.

"Ti piace quello che vedi?", mi chiede girandosi verso di me.

Mi scontro con il suo viso – liberato dalla maschera – e sussulto. _Dio, sembra lei, sembra Clarke_. Per un attimo l’idea di aver davanti ai miei occhi la mia segretaria diventa quasi una certezza, ma quando incrocio il suo sguardo così intenso e deciso contornato da un sorriso malizioso ed audace, tutte le mie convinzioni svaniscono. La mia mente mi gioca brutti scherzi.

_Non può essere Clarke, è il suo alter ego, la sua gemella cattiva, l’esatto opposto. Gesù, sono proprio andata completamente… è mai possibile che veda Clarke in tutte le donne? Coscienza taci! La mia era una domanda retorica._

"Cosa c'è Lexa? Sembra che tu abbia visto un fantasma...", sogghigna prendendosi gioco di me.

Nego con la testa incapace di articolare qualsiasi frase di senso compiuto.

"Sei ancora in tempo... Lexa. Se non te la senti puoi sempre andartene. È vero, mi piace dare ordini, ma non ho mai obbligato nessuna a varcare quella soglia. La scelta è tua... Lexa", continua a ripetere il mio nome con quel tono graffiante che mi manda fuori di testa. _Ma come diavolo fa a ridurmi così?_

_Obbligato? Nessuna? Quante donne avranno oltrepassato questa soglia? Ok, ora sto veramente sragionando. Onestamente non me ne frega proprio un cazzo di quante donne abbiano avuto questo privilegio. Quello che veramente voglio e che mi tocchi, mi baci, mi scopi. Voglio sentirmi su un altro pianeta come poco fa._

Sto per fare un passo all'interno, ma la sua voce mi blocca di nuovo.

"Ma ti avverto... se scegli di entrare sarai MIA... MIA per tutta la notte", i suoi occhi diventano più intensi e vogliosi quando rimarca – per ben due volte – l’aggettivo possessivo.

"Non chiedo di meglio...", dico senza esitare.

Entro e mi chiudo la porta alle spalle, posando poi il mio corpo su di essa.

_Ho come l’impressione di essere appena entrata nella tana del lupo, pronta a farmi divorare… e la cosa buffa è che non vedo l’ora. Cazzo, sono senza speranza, una masochista allo stato puro o forse peggio!_

CJ forse stupita dalla mia risposta, apparentemente priva di incertezze, alza un sopracciglio portandosi poi il bicchiere alle labbra e assaporando lentamente quel liquido ambrato al suo interno. Per tutto il tempo il suo sguardo rimane incatenato al mio. Un brivido mi corre lungo tutto il corpo provocandomi una scossa in mezzo alle gambe.

Posa il bicchiere e si avvicina a me, in modo lento e sensuale, quasi fosse l'inizio di una tortura sia fisica che mentale. Quando arriva ad un passo da me, irrazionalmente mi schiaccio di più sulla porta. Lei sorride compiaciuta della mia reazione e puntella le mani contro la superficie di legno ai lati del mio viso, intrappolandomi con il suo corpo caldo. E talmente vicina che non ho lo spazio per respirare. Mi sento in trappola – nella sua trappola – e non ho via di fuga... ma la cosa strana è che, pur sentendomi così, io non ne cerchi una. Questa tensione, ansia, o forse disagio – onestamente non riesco a riconoscere il tipo di sensazione che provo – mi eccita in un modo che non credevo possibile.

Si scosta dalla porta giusto il tempo di sfilarmi la maschera – gettandola poi a terra – e godersi la visione del mio viso senza nessun filtro. Sento il suo respiro caldo sulle labbra e mi ritrovo in affanno.

La sua mano sinistra scivola dalla porta sul mio corpo sfiorandolo appena, fino ad ancorarsi alla curva del mio fianco. Comincia a stringere la presa facendo scontrare i nostri corpi, portandomi alla pazzia più sfrenata. I suoi occhi azzurri mi fissano in modo intenso, incandescente. Sono quasi intimorita dal suo modo di guardarmi, ma anche eccitatissima. Leggo un'infinità di cose in quello sguardo: voglia, brama, lussuria, possesso. Sento il cuore aumentare i giri, i battiti arrivarmi al cervello e non posso fare altro che sperare che lei non se ne accorga.

"Baciami!", mi ordina con voce roca.

"Lasciati andare...", continua a dire soffiando sulle mie labbra, spingendosi sempre di più contro il mio corpo.

Ansimo debolmente passandomi la lingua sulle labbra. Il suo sguardo diventa ancora più intenso, le sue pupille si dilatano facendo scomparire quasi completamente quell'azzurro travolgente. Piega la testa di lato avvicinandosi ancora, sfiorandomi appena le labbra.

"Baciami!", mormora ancora.

E senza indugiare ulteriormente sigillo la mia bocca alla sua. Non so neanche io perché, ma rimango sconvolta dall'incredibile morbidezza delle sue labbra e dalla dolcezza della pressione che esercitano sulle mie. Il tempo di un sospiro e sento la sua lingua immergersi in me. Mi assapora leccando lentamente la mia. Il suo bacio è come lei, sicuro, esperto e con quella dose di aggressività che mi fa perdere completamente il senno.

Le mie mani formicolanti, ancora lungo i fianchi, decidono di prendere l'iniziativa e avventurarsi tra i suoi capelli per stringere la presa e intensificare il bacio, ma vengono deviate prima di raggiungere la meta e sbattute subito contro la porta dalle sue. Gemo contro la sua bocca. Questo suo controllo mi fa impazzire. Una scarica di eccitazione mi incendia e sono costretta a stringere le gambe, nel vano tentativo di controllare il fiume che sta scorrendo in mezzo ad esse. _Oh, Dio, ma cosa mi stai facendo? Non credo di essere mai stata così eccitata in vita mia._

CJ mugola qualcosa divertita, ma io sono in preda alla lussuria più sfrenata. Sento la sua lingua diventare più vorace, vuole di più ed io sono pronta a darglielo. Il bacio diventa ancora più profondo, famelico, voglioso, la sua lingua succhia la mia facendomi impazzire.

Gemo sempre più forte fino a che lei non si stacca di colpo allontanandosi da me, lasciandomi frastornata con un senso di vuoto quasi incolmabile.

Si versa un altro drink e si mette a sedere sul divanetto vicino al letto. Si slaccia la vestaglia e accavalla le gambe facendomi notare il filo interdentale che usa come intimo. _Come se non l'avessi già notato_. La sua malizia e la sua audacia sono impressionanti. La temperatura aumenta di pari passo con la mia estasi e mi ritrovo – di nuovo – a stringere le gambe tra loro con più forza, per lenire questa mia voglia esagerata. _Si può venire così? Solo dopo un bacio ed una visione celestiale? Se continua così immagino che lo scoprirò presto… molto presto…_

"La tua impazienza è intrigante… come te del resto”, afferma bevendo un sorso del suo drink.

Improvvisamente ho sete anche io, ma di lei.

_Oh, Gesù, ma che diavolo ho nella testa? Il deserto del Sahara?! Mi sembra una frase fatta, melensa, zuccherosa, stucchevole_ _,_ _quella che si legge nei cioccolatini o nei biscotti della fortuna. Ok, di una cosa sono certa sono andata totalmente, ho salutato definitivamente la ragione e ho accolto la pazzia. Non c’è logica in tutto questo è solo perché il mio cervello ha definitivamente lasciato la sua sede cercando altri lidi, magari più refrigeranti visto la temperatura del mio corpo, credo che in questo momento stia ballando la Hula alle Hawaii… ma si può? Cazzo, almeno poteva scegliere una location diversa... non so… tipo l’Alaska?! Ora come ora un principio di ipotermia poteva far comodo… giusto per raffreddare i bollenti spiriti. Oddio, sarà una lunga notte…_

"Avvicinati!", mi ordina ed io senza esitare lo faccio.

Quando sono a qualche metro da lei mi fa fermare ed io come una marionetta nelle sue mani obbedisco.

"Ora spogliati! Fallo lentamente... molto lentamente", continua a dire con quel tono roco e perentorio a cui io non riesco ad oppormi. 

 _Ok, credo che sarà imbarazzate questa cosa, non l’ho mai fatto! Le altre lo hanno sempre fatto per me. E adesso? Che m’invento? Un aiutino da casa? Coscienza… ehilà, ci sei?_ Hai detto tu di tacere ed io taccio! Ora datti una mossa, che mi voglio godere lo spettacolo… dopo aver assistito alla Hula del tuo cervello, credo che anche questo sia un vero spasso… quindi muovi il culo Lexa… e magari non solo quello. _Oh mamma, sono un asso a darmi la zappa sui piedi!_

"Sto aspettando Lexa… e a me non piace aspettare!", mi rimprovera con un tono calmo, bevendo un altro sorso di quel liquido ambrato.

_(Continua…)_

 

 

 


	12. Capitolo 12

#  CAPITOLO 12

 

**_ Dal capitolo precedente: _ **

_Si versa un altro drink e si mette a sedere sul divanetto vicino al letto. Si slaccia la vestaglia e accavalla le gambe facendomi notare il filo interdentale che usa come intimo. Come se non l'avessi già notato. La sua malizia e la sua audacia sono impressionanti. La temperatura aumenta di pari passo con la mia estasi e mi ritrovo – di nuovo – a stringere le gambe tra loro con più forza, per lenire questa mia voglia esagerata. Si può venire così? Solo dopo un bacio ed una visione celestiale? Se continua così immagino che lo scoprirò presto… molto presto…_

_"La tua impazienza è intrigante… come te del resto”, afferma bevendo un sorso del suo drink._

_Improvvisamente ho sete anche io, ma di lei._

_Oh, Gesù, ma che diavolo ho nella testa? Il deserto del Sahara?! Mi sembra una frase fatta, melensa, zuccherosa, stucchevole_ _,_ _quella che si legge nei cioccolatini o nei biscotti della fortuna. Ok, di una cosa sono certa sono andata totalmente, ho salutato definitivamente la ragione e ho accolto la pazzia. Non c’è logica in tutto questo è solo perché il mio cervello ha definitivamente lasciato la sua sede cercando altri lidi, magari più refrigeranti visto la temperatura del mio corpo, credo che in questo momento stia ballando la Hula alle Hawaii… ma si può? Cazzo, almeno poteva scegliere una location diversa... non so… tipo l’Alaska?! Ora come ora un principio di ipotermia poteva far comodo… giusto per raffreddare i bollenti spiriti. Oddio, sarà una lunga notte…_

_"Avvicinati!", mi ordina ed io senza esitare lo faccio._

_Quando sono a qualche metro da lei mi fa fermare ed io come una marionetta nelle sue mani obbedisco._

_"Ora spogliati! Fallo lentamente... molto lentamente", continua a dire con quel tono roco e perentorio a cui io non riesco ad oppormi._

_Ok, credo che sarà imbarazzate questa cosa, non l’ho mai fatto! Le altre lo hanno sempre fatto per me. E adesso? Che m’invento? Un aiutino da casa? Coscienza… ehilà, ci sei? Hai detto tu di tacere ed io taccio! Ora datti una mossa, che mi voglio godere lo spettacolo… dopo aver assistito alla Hula del tuo cervello, credo che anche questo sia un vero spasso… quindi muovi il culo Lexa… e magari non solo quello. Oh mamma, sono un asso a darmi la zappa sui piedi!_

_"Sto aspettando Lexa… e a me non piace aspettare!", mi rimprovera con un tono calmo, bevendo un altro sorso di quel liquido ambrato._

*****

 

Sento un brivido correre lungo la schiena e un'ondata di piacere irradiarmi il corpo. Sospiro chiudendo gli occhi per celare l’imbarazzo e comincio il mio spettacolino.

"Guardami!", dice alzando leggermente la voce.

L’ordine mi fa tremare. Riapro gli occhi di scatto perdendomi subito nei suoi. Il suo azzurro intenso mi sta divorando e mi piace da morire questa cosa. Senza pensarci troppo, mi faccio guidare dalle sensazioni che mi provoca il suo sguardo.

Le mie mani percorrono il mio corpo, prima sfiorandolo con incertezza, arrivando ad accarezzarlo con esigenza. Trovo la lampo dell'abito – che ancora indosso – ed inizio a farla scendere. Senza rendermene conto il mio corpo si muove in modo sensuale e provocante, lo sguardo di CJ sembra mutare da imperturbabile a terribilmente voglioso, ma forse è solo una mia folle speranza.

Arrivo a fine corsa della zip e le mie mani si concentrano sulle spalline, faccio scivolare prima quella destra poi quella sinistra. Il mio corpo continua a muoversi e per la gravità il vestito – dopo avermi accarezzato la pelle – cade a terra. Rimango solo con l'intimo e le mie Jimmy Choo. Per un'istante esito, non sapendo se proseguire o no, ma la sua voce perentoria si fa sentire sciogliendo ogni mio dubbio.

"Tutto!".

Sgancio il reggiseno, liberando i miei seni ormai pronti e sull'attenti. Poi mi sfilo – sempre lentamente – gli slip constatandone lo stato disastroso: sono completamente zuppi della mia eccitazione.

"Lanciameli... voglio sentire il tuo sapore... e spero che mi faccia impazzire come il tuo odore!", esclama continuando a provocarmi all'inverosimile.

Ormai sono fuori controllo, il suo tono roco, le sue parole, i suoi ordini mi fanno eccitare ancora di più. Sono talmente in preda all'estasi che sento i miei umori, la mia voglia, scivolare lunga la mia coscia. _Oh Dio, tutto questo è folle._

Con un misto di vergogna ed imbarazzo faccio quello che dice. Li prende senza problemi poi se li porta sul viso. Annusa la mia essenza continuando a trapassarmi con lo sguardo, io continuo a guardarla incredula dell’effetto che ha su di me. Posa il bicchiere afferrando i miei slip con entrambe le mani portando poi la superficie davanti alla sua bocca. Si morde il labbro in modo terribilmente seducente, prima di tirare fuori la lingua e cominciare a leccare i miei umori da quel minuscolo indumento. Mugola assaggiando vogliosa il mio miele, continuando a far gravare i suoi occhi su di me.

_Oh.Mio.Dio! Cazzo! Questa donna mi vuole uccidere? Questa tortura rischia di farmi venire. Continuo a desiderare quella lingua calda e vogliosa su di me, in mezzo alle mie gambe, non sui miei slip. Ho bisogno di venire e anche alla svelta, sono troppo eccitata. Non so se riuscirò a resistere ancora per molto a questo suo giochetto erotico e peccaminoso._

Trattengo la mia voglia a stento, ma riesco a resistere il tempo necessario fino a quando CJ getta l’indumento a terra. Il suo sguardo scivola sul mio corpo ormai privo di veli. Leggo la voglia nei suoi occhi, eppure riesce a contenere i suoi istinti rimanendo impassibile. _Ma come diavolo fa?_

"E adesso?", chiedo ritrovando la mia audacia fino a questo momento assopita dal desiderio. _Alleluia!_

"Toccati! Fai finta che le tue mani siano le mie! Fammi vedere come vuoi essere sfiorata, accarezzata, toccata… da me", replica mettendosi seduta più comoda divaricando leggermente le gambe. _Sta scherzando, vero?_  

"Ancora una cosa... _non_ devi venire! Lo decido io se puoi o meno avere un orgasmo e se cederai alla tua voglia nonostante tutto… verrai punita!", puntualizza severa alzando leggermente la voce.

"Sei seria?", domando incredula più a me stessa che a lei.

"Ti pare che io stia scherzando?!", sbotta contrariata.

_Ok, è ufficiale: questa donna è una strega. Ed io? Semplice, sono la sua vittima sacrificale, il suo trofeo. Non so cosa mi stia facendo, ma non riesco ad oppormi, il suo tono severo e contrariato mi fa eccitare ancora di più, ma come diavolo è possibile una cosa del genere? Il bisogno di assecondare quello che mi ordina è imperativo, non ho scelta e quello che è peggio è che non la voglio avere. Tutto questo è assurdo… come quel deficiente del mio cervello che continua a rimanere alle Hawaii a sculettare a destra e a manca ballando quella cazzo di Hula! Gesù…_

L’idea di chiudere gli occhi mi sfiora, ma non lo faccio. Cerco ispirazione da quel suo sguardo ammaliatore ed ipnotico. Faccio mie le sue torbide fantasie e comincio a sfiorarmi il corpo. Parto dal collo, scivolando sulle spalle per arrivare sul mio seno. Il suo sguardo diventa incandescente, quando mi stringo entrambi i capezzoli tra le dita. Un gemito soffocato sfugge alle mie labbra, scatenando in me una frenesia e una confidenza smisurata.

Il piacere comincia a farmi tremare, ho bisogno di più… ho bisogno di farle vedere quello che mi sta facendo. Mentre la mia mano sinistra è intenta a torturare i capezzoli turgidi come sassi, la destra scivola verso il basso. Sfioro distrattamente il ventre che mi fa sussultare, costringendomi ad aprire le gambe rendendomi terribilmente esposta.

Per un attimo vedo CJ sgranare gli occhi e godere della visione che le sto proponendo, ma forse me lo sto solo immaginando, troppo presa dal piacere che mi sta divorando dentro. La mia mano scivola sulla mia apertura bagnata. Sono vergognosamente fradicia, un lago. Il mio tocco diventa più deciso ed esigente, faccio esattamente quello che vorrei che mi facesse lei, la donna davanti a me, la bionda che si sta mordendo le labbra in modo talmente sexy da farmi impazzire.

Raccolgo il liquido del mio sesso bagnando ancora di più il centro del mio piacere. Le mie dita si muovono veloci scatenando gemiti e mugolii inconsulti. Anche l’altra mano si concentra sul mio pube tentando di darmi sollievo. Mi masturbo a due mani gemendo sempre più forte.

Sono vicina, sto per esplodere, non so se resisterò a lungo. Guardo CJ con aria supplicante, ma il suo sguardo voglioso non fa altro che peggiorare le cose. Non so con che forza, ma rallento i movimenti. Respiro profondamente cercando di frenare i battiti del mio cuore, per riprendere un po’ di controllo, ma non è così semplice. Le mie mani risalgono verso l’alto spargendo i miei umori su tutto il corpo, specialmente sul mio seno. Ricomincio a torturarlo cercando di abbassare il livello della mia eccitazione, ma è tutto inutile, quando vedo la bionda alzarsi e trafiggermi sempre di più con il suo sguardo voglioso. Si toglie la vestaglia con una lentezza disarmante, lasciando il suo corpo – disegnato dagli dei – coperto solo da un intimo succinto. Cammina verso di me come una predatrice, ancheggiando in modo sexy e provocante. Per un attimo socchiudo gli occhi perché sento l’orgasmo montarmi dentro, ma poi li riapro di scatto. Nonostante senta il mio corpo tremare e la mia fica esposta grondante dei miei umori cerco di resistere all’ondata di piacere che mi sta per travolgere.

_Oddio, voglio urlare disperata il suo nome, voglio che mi scopi duramente. Non ce la faccio più. Voglio raggiungere la vetta e voglio che sia lei a farmela raggiungere… ma in questo giochino di potere mi sono resa conto che io non posso avere ciò che voglio, ma solo quello che lei mi concede e, non so perché, ma questo suo dominio su di me mi eccita da morire._

Mi afferra i fianchi con prepotenza. _Oh sì, cazzo!_ La sua irruenza mi mette i brividi, cerco di chiudere le gambe sentendo l’eccitazione scendere sulle mie cosce, ma lei me lo impedisce. Sento la sua gamba spingere sul mio sesso ed è il principio della fine.

“Lexa… ti sei meritata l’orgasmo. Voglio che urli… che urli forte, fatti sentire mentre ti scopo”, afferma lambendo il mio capezzolo con quelle labbra peccaminose.

Lo stringe tra i denti in una morsa dolorosa di piacere, la sua lingua succhia il mio bottoncino sensibile fino a portarmi in paradiso. _Cazzo, gemo, gemo forte, proprio come ha detto._

“Il tuo sapore è divino, molto di più adesso che lo lecco sulla tua pelle”, quelle parole mi danno il colpo di grazia.

Continuo a urlare, incapace di dare un senso a tutto questo. La sua lingua calda continua a cibarsi avidamente di me, il mio corpo è alla sua mercé come la mia mente. La sua stretta aggressiva mi tiene su, perché le mie gambe si sono già arrese da tempo a sostenere il peso del mio corpo. Sento il calore esplodere dentro di me ed io non posso far altro che assecondarlo.

“CJ…”, mormoro poco prima di sentire le sue due dita penetrami.

Il suo ritmo è rude, irruento, comincia a spingere forte togliendomi il respiro. Le sue dita esperte si immergono nella mia fica bagnata facendomi raggiungere il paradiso. Continuano a pompare toccando più volte il mio punto più sensibile e non ci metto molto a urlare il suo nome, una, due, tre volte. Perdo il conto degli orgasmi che raggiungo, so solo che lei continua a scoparmi duramente aggiungendo il terzo dito e non sembra voglia smettere. Sono esausta, ma continuo ad essere vogliosa. Il calore aumenta di nuovo e non riesco a frenare la mia libido, ma questa volta è diversa più intensa, più incontrollata.

“CJ… aspetta… oddio… aspetta… devo andare in bagno…”, provo ad articolare un discorso in preda alla frenesia più totale.

“No, non aspetto piccola e nemmeno tu. Non devi andare bagno e lo sai… stai solo godendo come mai in vita tua… ed è per questo che ti sto scopando, perché quello che voglio è farti godere! Lexa, non vorrai deludermi?”, mormora quelle parole facendomi venire i brividi.

Io nego con la testa quasi ipnotizzata dai suoi occhi pieni di lussuria.

“Brava ragazza, ora lasciati andare e vieni, fammi vedere come godi, fammi vedere che non vuoi deludere la tua padrona…”.

_Padrona? Oh sì, cazzo, sì, non voglio altro che accontentare la mia padrona, mi sento la sua schiava in questo momento e non mi interessa se dopo me ne vergognerò, ora voglio solo compiacerla._

Butto la testa indietro e sento le sue dita sfondarmi sempre di più, mi afferra la nuca riportandola ad un soffio dalla sua e mi bacia. Mi morde il labbro marchiandomi fino a farmi sanguinare. Continuo a fluttuare in un’estasi mai provata, fino a che non cedo completamente e mi lascio andare. Il mio corpo esplode ed io con lui. Squirto tutta la mia eccitazione gemendo come una pazza. Quasi svengo tra le sue braccia o forse svengo sul serio dal troppo piacere, perché quando il mio corpo smette di tremare vedo tutto nero.

Non so se mi sia addormentata e quanto tempo sia passato, ma quando apro gli occhi sono stesa sul letto coperta da un lenzuolo rosso. _Buffo, prima non avevo nemmeno notato il colore delle lenzuola, ne tanto meno l’arredamento della stanza!_

Mi guardo intorno e mi scontro con quell’azzurro intenso. CJ, o meglio la mia padrona, è seduta ai piedi del letto – appoggiata con la schiena ad una colonna del baldacchino – intenta a fissarmi con solo quell’intimo sensuale e seducente – che tra parentesi le vorrei strappare a morsi – indosso. Non riesco ad interpretare la sua espressione, sembra quasi dolce, forse confusa, ma non le si addice. _Che mi abbia guardato dormire? Sì, come no?! Non credo proprio sia da lei una cosa del genere._

“Hai fatto bei sogni Lexa? Spero che tu ti sia riposata piccola, perché la notte non è ancora finita ed io voglio godermela fino in fondo…voglio godere _TE_ fino in fondo!”.

_Ok, adesso sì che la riconosco. E vai di secondo, terzo e forse quarto round. Non voglio che questa notte finisca, voglio far godere la mia padrona, voglio toccarla, baciarla, scoparla, voglio che urli il mio nome, voglio lei._

_(Continua…)_

 


	13. Capitolo 13

#  CAPITOLO 13

 

**_ Dal capitolo precedente: _ **

Non so se mi sia addormentata e quanto tempo sia passato, ma quando apro gli occhi sono stesa sul letto coperta da un lenzuolo rosso. _Buffo, prima non avevo nemmeno notato il colore delle lenzuola, ne tanto meno l’arredamento della stanza!_

Mi guardo intorno e mi scontro con quell’azzurro intenso. CJ, o meglio la mia padrona, è seduta ai piedi del letto – appoggiata con la schiena ad una colonna del baldacchino – intenta a fissarmi con solo quell’intimo sensuale e seducente – che tra parentesi le vorrei strappare a morsi – indosso. Non riesco ad interpretare la sua espressione, sembra quasi dolce, forse confusa, ma non le si addice. _Che mi abbia guardato dormire? Sì, come no?! Non credo proprio sia da lei una cosa del genere._

“Hai fatto bei sogni Lexa? Spero che tu ti sia riposata piccola, perché la notte non è ancora finita ed io voglio godermela fino in fondo…voglio godere _TE_ fino in fondo!”.

_Ok, adesso sì che la riconosco. E vai di secondo, terzo e forse quarto round. Non voglio che questa notte finisca, voglio far godere la mia padrona, voglio toccarla, baciarla, scoparla, voglio che urli il mio nome, voglio lei._

*****

 

CJ tira il lenzuolo verso di sé scoprendo lentamente il mio corpo, ancora senza veli. Il suo sguardo mi incendia, come se fosse un fiammifero che sfrega su una superficie ruvida in cerca di quella fiamma che lo fa accendere e bruciare lentamente.

"Hai un corpo stupendo piccola Lexa...", mormora non staccandomi gli occhi di dosso, facendomi una radiografia accurata partendo dalla testa fino ad arrivare ai piedi.

Vedo l'azzurro scomparire di colpo per cedere il posto al nero della lussuria. Tremo per l'eccitazione che solo il suo sguardo mi provoca. Sento la pelle incresparsi e mi sta solo guardando.

 _Oh Dio, perché mi sento così inerme davanti a lei? Cosa le dà tutto questo potere su di me? E perché cazzo mi piace così tanto essere la sua schiava?_ _Sì, perché è questo quello che sono: la sua schiava!_

Gattona verso di me come un predatore, mettendosi poi a cavalcioni sul mio corpo. Si erge sui miei fianchi in tutta la sua maestosità. Mi sento sopraffatta dalla sua bellezza. Il caldo comincia a irradiare il mio corpo, l'eccitazione comincia a bagnarmi e quando la sua fica – ancora ricoperta dal quel pezzettino di stoffa – tocca la mia una scarica elettrica mi fa gemere. La mia brama di lei è incontenibile, senza rendermene conto, le mie mani cercano il suo corpo, ma vengono bloccate – ancora una volta – sopra la mia testa dalle sue.

_Voglio toccarti CJ! Padrona, ti prego… ti devo toccare, se no rischio di impazzire – trascurando il piccolo dettaglio, quasi irrilevante, che io sia già impazzita – ma se non ti tocco subito non rispondo più di me, devo assolutamente sentire la tua pelle sotto le mie dita… la sensazione che mi provoca sfiorare il tuo corpo…_

"Uhm… c'è qualcuno qui che è già pronta ed impaziente... cosa c'è piccola Lexa, vuoi toccarmi?", chiede con una retorica disarmante.

"Oh sì", mugugno già in affanno.

"Sì cosa?", mi riprende con quel tono severo che mi fa bagnare ancora di più.

_Cazzo, mi fa impazzire quando alza la voce e prende il controllo. Mi fa sentire la sua schiava, la sua sottomessa, potrei fare di tutto se me lo chiedesse. Forse dovrei vergognarmi di questa mia resa incondizionata, di questo mio lato remissivo uscito dal nulla, ma non ci riesco perché questo suo dominio mi eccita da morire._

"Sì... padrona", il mio tono arrendevole la fa sorridere.

E questo quello che voglio oltre al suo corpo, il suo sorriso.

 _‘Ti prego sorridi di più, farò tutto quello che vuoi per compiacerti’,_ penso con il cuore a mille.

"Lexa, Lexa, Lexa, non essere così ingorda, le brave ragazze non sono così vogliose. Tu vuoi essere brava e compiacere la tua padrona, vero piccola?".

_Cazzo, sì che voglio. Voglio fare tutto quello che possa darti piacere, ma ti prego… voglio toccarti, voglio baciarti, voglio scoparti, voglio farti urlare il mio nome._

Annuisco solamente, incapace di dire ad alta voce i miei pensieri più osceni e peccaminosi.

"Brava ragazza. Questo round sarà _SOLO_ mio, avrai il permesso di toccarmi, baciarmi, di fare tutto quello che vuoi...", mi dice seria enfatizzando la parola ‘solo’ e lasciando la frase in sospeso.

Mentre parla le sue dita scivolano sulle mie forme. Dei brividi mi increspano la pelle ed un piccolo sorriso compare sulle mie labbra, quella sua concessione è tutto quello che bramo. Toccare la sua pelle, farla godere talmente tanto da farla urlare. _Cazzo, non desidero altro!_

"Ti diverte la cosa?", domanda alzando un sopracciglio.

Annuisco ancora una volta troppo presa dal suo tocco per riuscire a proferire qualsiasi parola in risposta.

"Non avevo ancora finito piccola... tu non potrai venire… per nessuna ragione! Se lo farai e mi disobbedirai sarò costretta a punirti e fidati, Lexa, non sono docile quando mi arrabbio!", precisa arrivando ad un soffio dalle mie labbra. Tremo senza rendermene conto.

_Dice sul serio? Cazzo, sì che dice sul serio, proprio come prima. Se cedo all'orgasmo mi punirà. E adesso? La mia fica sta già grondando, quando le darò piacere sarà difficile trattenersi. La punizione è garantita, già lo so. Cosa mi farà? Mi picchierà? Glielo lascerò fare? Oh Dio sì, mi farei fare di tutto da lei e dannazione non so il perché. Da un lato essere punita mi spaventa, ma dall'altro mi eccita da morire. Sono completamente folle, credo di essere drogata o non so cosa… come può una punizione essere eccitante? Bella domanda! L’unica risposta plausibile è che io sia fuori come un copertone…_

"Hai capito, Lexa?".

"Sì, padrona", ribatto senza esitazione.

"Brava ragazza. Ora spogliami e fammi godere!", ordina lasciandomi andare.

Non me lo faccio ripetere due volte e, guidata dalla frenesia di toccarla, le mie mani cominciano a farsi strada risalendo le sue cosce. La sue pelle liscia è rovente, quasi mi scotto al passaggio. Mi alzo a sedere stringendo il suo corpo tra le braccia. Le sgancio il reggiseno a balconcino facendo scivolare le spalline dal suo corpo, liberando così il suo seno prosperoso. Per un secondo rimango abbagliata da tanta bellezza, ma poi la voglia di prenderli in bocca mi fa sragionare. Le mie labbra affamate si avventano su un capezzolo cominciando a succhiarlo in modo disperato, mentre la mia mano lambisce l'altro per iniziare a torturarlo con estrema foga e dedizione.

La mia lingua calda comincia a leccare l'areola, stuzzicando quel bottoncino già turgido e sull'attenti. Le mie attenzioni la fanno gemere, un suono talmente celestiale che mi fa impazzire più di quanto non lo sia già. Sento l’eccitazione prendere il sopravvento e i miei umori bagnarmi in modo disastroso. _Devo resistere all’orgasmo, ma non so come, non ho più il controllo e sento la mia fica sempre più gocciolante di quell’estasi che tanto bramo e che non riesco a trattenere._

 _'Non devo venire, non devo venire...'_ , continuo a ripetermi.

In preda al piacere, il suo corpo inizia ad ondeggiare sul mio, provocando quella frizione erotica che mi fa gemere sul suo capezzolo.

"La tua lingua mi fa impazzire piccola Lexa...", ansima tra un gemito e l'altro, premendo la mia testa sul suo seno.

I miei denti cominciano a morderla, facendola gemere più forte, le mie labbra lambiscono l'altro seno con la stessa frenesia ed un pizzico di irruenza in più, visto le grida di piacere provocate. La mia libido impazzisce, così decido di ribaltare le posizioni. Mi avvento sulle labbra della mia padrona – adoro chiamarla così e non so nemmeno il perché – e senza indugiare troppo mi intrufolo nella sua bocca. La mia lingua continua ad essere avida, succhia la sua con foga, non vi è ne dolcezza ne trasporto, solo fame e passione.

_Cazzo, la voglio talmente tanto che se non la scopo subito, potrei anche esplodere al solo pensiero._

Le mie labbra scivolano verso il basso esplorando il suo corpo. Passano distrattamente tra la valle dei seni, sui fianchi, sul ventre, giocano un po' con l'ombelico, prolungando la tortura, fino ad arrivare davanti al suo perizoma fradicio. Immergo il naso nella sua vulva bagnata ancora coperta e mi inebrio del suo odore. Sorrido per l'effetto che le mie cure hanno su di lei, io sono un disastro la sotto – gocciolante a dir poco – ma anche lei non scherza, a giudicare da come ha ridotto questo minuscolo pezzo di stoffa. Ho voglia di mangiarla, di assaporarla, di succhiarla fino all'ultima goccia di questa dolce estasi che non riesce più a controllare.

La guardo negli occhi per un istante, per ottenere il permesso di procedere e le basta un solo cenno per farmi felice. Afferro i lembi del suo filo interdentale, che usa come perizoma, e lo sfilo con una lentezza disarmante, non distogliendo nemmeno per un attimo il mio sguardo dal suo. Arrivata in fondo lo getto a terra ritrovandomi in ginocchio davanti a CJ, a questa Dea, alla _mia_ padrona, quasi in attesa di un ordine verbale, che non tarda ad arrivare.

"Scopami forte e fammi urlare!", mi intima quasi in affanno.

Senza esitare obbedisco all'ordine. Mi abbasso divaricando le sue gambe e appoggiandole poi sulle mie spalle, in modo da avere tutto l'accesso possibile a quello spettacolo artistico.

Soffio sulla sua entrata prima di cominciare a leccare la sua essenza. Il suo sapore è il più buono che io abbia mai assaggiato, mi inebria il palato procurandomi un’estasi inimmaginabile. Lo voglio tutto per me. Succhio quasi fossi in crisi d’astinenza della peggiore delle eroine, godendo dei suoi gemiti e stringendo le sue cosce con le mani. Mi concentro sul clitoride: lo succhio, lo mordo, lo lecco, le mie lappate sono sempre più frenetiche come i movimenti del suo corpo. Sento che è vicina all'orgasmo, ma il guaio e che lo sono anche io.

Decido che voglio di più anche se non mi spetta, così comincio a scoparla con la lingua. Con due dita le apro le labbra grondanti e la penetro, sempre più duramente. Sento la sua mano intrecciarsi tra i miei capelli, i suoi graffi mi fanno gemere. Mi preme il viso sulla sua fica, bisognosa di più contatto ed io non mi tiro indietro, continuo a scoparla come se fossi nata solo per farla godere.

_Voglio che urli il mio nome ed io voglio urlare il suo, ma non posso, non posso venire se no mi punirà._

Continuo a cibarmi di lei, toccando il suo punto più sensibile.

"Ah, cazzo, sì, sì, così… la tua lingua è fantastica... brava piccola, fammi urlare... ancora così… cazzo! Scopami! Scopami più forte! Ahhh, Porca troia...", urla sempre più forte, sento la mia eccitazione bagnarmi la cosce, stringo le gambe incapace di trattenere l'estasi. _Cazzo, sto per venire e non posso farlo._

_(Continua…)_

 


	14. Capitolo 14

#  CAPITOLO 14

**_ Dal capitolo precedente: _ **

_Le mie labbra scivolano verso il basso esplorando il suo corpo. Passano distrattamente tra la valle dei seni, sui fianchi, sul ventre, giocano un po' con l'ombelico, prolungando la tortura, fino ad arrivare davanti al suo perizoma fradicio. Immergo il naso nella sua vulva bagnata ancora coperta e mi inebrio del suo odore. Sorrido per l'effetto che le mie cure hanno su di lei, io sono un disastro la sotto – gocciolante a dir poco – ma anche lei non scherza, a giudicare da come ha ridotto questo minuscolo pezzo di stoffa. Ho voglia di mangiarla, di assaporarla, di succhiarla fino all'ultima goccia di questa dolce estasi che non riesce più a controllare._

_La guardo negli occhi per un istante, per ottenere il permesso di procedere e le basta un solo cenno per farmi felice. Afferro i lembi del suo filo interdentale, che usa come perizoma, e lo sfilo con una lentezza disarmante, non distogliendo nemmeno per un attimo il mio sguardo dal suo. Arrivata in fondo lo getto a terra ritrovandomi in ginocchio davanti a CJ, a questa Dea, alla mia padrona, quasi in attesa di un ordine verbale, che non tarda ad arrivare._

_"Scopami forte e fammi urlare!", mi intima quasi in affanno._

_Senza esitare obbedisco all'ordine. Mi abbasso divaricando le sue gambe e appoggiandole poi sulle mie spalle, in modo da avere tutto l'accesso possibile a quello spettacolo artistico._

_Soffio sulla sua entrata prima di cominciare a leccare la sua essenza. Il suo sapore è il più buono che io abbia mai assaggiato, mi inebria il palato procurandomi un’estasi inimmaginabile. Lo voglio tutto per me. Succhio quasi fossi in crisi d’astinenza della peggiore delle eroine, godendo dei suoi gemiti e stringendo le sue cosce con le mani. Mi concentro sul clitoride: lo succhio, lo mordo, lo lecco, le mie lappate sono sempre più frenetiche come i movimenti del suo corpo. Sento che è vicina all'orgasmo, ma il guaio e che lo sono anche io._

_Decido che voglio di più anche se non mi spetta, così comincio a scoparla con la lingua. Con due dita le apro le labbra grondanti e la penetro, sempre più duramente. Sento la sua mano intrecciarsi tra i miei capelli, i suoi graffi mi fanno gemere. Mi preme il viso sulla sua fica, bisognosa di più contatto ed io non mi tiro indietro, continuo a scoparla come se fossi nata solo per farla godere._

_Voglio che urli il mio nome ed io voglio urlare il suo, ma non posso, non posso venire se no mi punirà._

_Continuo a cibarmi di lei, toccando il suo punto più sensibile._

_"Ah, cazzo, sì, sì, così… la tua lingua è fantastica... brava piccola, fammi urlare... ancora così… cazzo! Scopami! Scopami più forte! Ahhh, Porca troia...", urla sempre più forte, sento la mia eccitazione bagnarmi la cosce, stringo le gambe incapace di trattenere l'estasi. Cazzo, sto per venire e non posso farlo._

*****

 

La fica di CJ si stringe facendomi gemere. È vicina lo sento, il suo orgasmo sta per esplodere, ma prima che lo faccia sostituisco velocemente la lingua con due dita continuando a scoparla forte. Entro ed esco ad una velocità assurda godendo dei suoi umori che mi bagnano completamente. Spingo forte fino a che non la sento urlare il mio nome. A quella visione, il mio corpo ha il colpo di grazia, continuo a scoparla non dandole tregua, mentre cerco un po' di sollievo strusciando il mio sesso contro il materasso. CJ viene una seconda volta prima di accorgersi della mia insubordinata trasgressione.

Mi afferra la mano ancora dentro di lei, fermando di colpo i miei movimenti.

"Oh piccola Lexa, sei stata brava, veramente brava e vorrei che tu continuassi ad esserlo. Non starai cercando di venire, vero?", mi chiede fulminandomi con lo sguardo.

"Ecco... io...", non riesco a dire nulla di sensato intimorita da lei e dai suoi occhi che sembrano leggermi dentro.

"Tu cosa Lexa? Sei eccitata? Ti ha eccitato scopare la tua padrona? Ti ha eccitato sentirla urlare per le tue cure?".

"Sì...", ammetto a corto di fiato.

"Sì cosa?".

"Sì, padrona", sussurro intimorita.

_Cazzo sono talmente in balia di lei che non riesco nemmeno a risponderle in modo corretto. Confermo: CJ è una strega, mi ha stregato e mi sta confondendo con questo giochino erotico di dominio e sottomissione e la cosa vergognosa è che mi piace, mia piace da impazzire._

"E dimmi Lexa... vorresti continuare a fottermi o vorresti cedere all’orgasmo?".

"Vorrei continuare a fottere la mia padrona... ma…", comincio a dire interrompendo la frase a metà.

"Ma cosa?", mi sprona a continuare.

"Ma sono troppo eccitata, non so se riuscirò a resistere", confesso in preda all'imbarazzo più totale.

"Apprezzo la tua sincerità piccola Lexa. Vediamo cosa si può fare. Ora girati, voglio controllare. Mettiti a cavalcioni sulla mia faccia, mentre continui a dare piacere alla tua padrona, la tua padrona ne darà a te, ma bada... potrai venire solo quando te lo dirò io. È tutto chiaro?", mi chiede accarezzando il mio culo prima di sculacciarlo.

Sussulto, lasciandomi sfuggire un gemito, prima di annuire già eccitata all'idea di fare il sessantanove e di poter sentire la sua lingua calda tra le mie grandi labbra ormai fradice.

Faccio come dice con un pizzico di vergogna dovuto al disastro che ho in mezzo alle gambe. Mi giro di spalle mettendomi a cavalcioni sul suo viso. Le mie ginocchia incorniciano la sua testa e per un attimo tremo perdendomi nel suo sguardo voglioso. Quando sento le sue mani afferrami il culo allargo d’istinto le gambe, sdraiandomi poi sul suo corpo. Sento una scarica elettrica quando la mia pelle scontra la sua e solo per un secondo mi sembra di sentire un leggero tremore anche in lei, ma forse sono troppo in estasi, troppo presa da questo gioco peccaminoso, da farmi cogliere segnali inesistenti – probabilmente dettati dalla mia fantasia – ma ora non mi interessa, non è importante la percezione di un dettaglio irrilevante... la cosa importante è il desiderio, il mio, il suo, il nostro. Voglio scoparla, voglio compiacerla e spero di resistere fino a quando lei mi darà il permesso di cedere all’orgasmo, perché solo il pensare alla sua lingua bollente immersa nella mia eccitazione mi fa aumentare i giri – e non solo quelli – in maniera impressionante.

_Cazzo, non posso lasciarmi andare, per qualche strana ragione, l'idea di essere punita mi spaventa, anche se continua ad incuriosirmi ed in parte eccitarmi._

"Sei vogliosa Lexa, sei una ragazza ingorda. La tua fica è una vero disastro!", esclama accarezzandola con la punta della lingua facendomi sussultare.

"Sei anche estremamente sensibile e eccitante. Questa tua continua voglia mi fa bagnare...", continua leccandomi ancora.

Affogo un gemito immergendo la mia lingua nella suo sesso voglioso. _Cazzo, è fradicia quasi quanto me._ Succhio i suoi umori più avida di prima, mentre lei inizia a farmi impazzire con la sua bocca. Mi penetra, mi succhia facendomi mordere il suo clitoride per non impazzire. Mi scopa con due dita ed io la imito, sto per esplodere e lei non è da meno, ma lei è la padrona e non ha il divieto di venire… io si.

Cercando di respirare a fondo mi concentro sul fotterla sempre più forte. La sento urlare contro la mia vulva, interrompendo per un attimo la sua dolce tortura. Continuo a sfondarla aggiungendo il terzo dito in modo da non darle tregua e ritardare il mio di orgasmo, viene ancora, ma l'intensità è tale che le fa affondare i suoi denti sul mio clitoride facendomi urlare.

"Per favore padrona... non resisto... sto per venire", la imploro.

Sentendo la mia supplica mi penetra con le dita senza preavviso pompando subito forte.

"Vuoi venire piccola Lexa?".

"Oh, sì cazzo...".

"Oh, sì cazzo… cosa?".

"Sì padrona", affermo esasperata, immergendomi di nuovo in lei.

Le dita di entrambe sembrano impazzite, ci diamo piacere a vicenda, ma io non posso ancora venire, lei non mi ha dato ancora il permesso.

"Brava Lexa, sto per venire un'altra volta. Oh sì, così… così cazzo! Scopami più forte... quando vengo… uhm… sì… potrai venire anche tu", concede ansimando in preda all'estasi.

Spingo più forte in lei, mentre la mia lingua arpiona il suo clitoride, con la speranza di farla venire prima di me... ma è tutto inutile… si stringe alle mie dita proprio nello stesso momento in cui io lo faccio con le sue. L'istante dopo esplodiamo insieme urlando come matte.

I nostri corpi si scontrano ancora travolti dagli spasmi. Mi ci vuole un po' per realizzare che di lì a poco verrò punita, ma stranamente la cosa non mi impensierisce più di tanto, anzi mi eccita in un modo che non credevo possibile.

Mi giro verso di lei pronta a subire il suo rimprovero e vedo il suo sguardo arrabbiato trafiggermi. Sussulto non aspettandomi una tale rabbia.

“Mi hai disubbidito Lexa, non hai fatto la brava. Secondo te adesso cosa dovrei farti?”, il suo tono apparentemente calmo e tranquillo è in completo disaccordo con i suoi occhi.

Un brivido attraversa la mia spina dorsale. Onestamente, non so se sia di paura o di eccitazione, magari entrambi. Il non sapere cosa mi farà rende la cosa misteriosa ed intrigante, anche se la parola stessa _punizione_ mi mette un po’ di soggezione e paura, ma l’estasi continua a prevalere ed il mio cervello – _ritornato dalla sua vacanza_ – è completamente assuefatto dalla sensazione travolgente che ne deriva.

“Punirmi padrona…”, mormoro senza indugiare.

“Vuoi che ti punisca, piccola Lexa?”, mi chiede quasi sconcertata dalla mia sottomissione assoluta.

“No, padrona, ma ho disubbidito ed è quello che mi merito”, rispondo ancora una volta senza esitare.

_È ufficiale sono completamente, totalmente e perdutamente sottomessa a questa donna e cazzo… mi piace da morire._

_(Continua…)_

 

 


	15. Capitolo 15

#  CAPITOLO 15

 

**_ Dal capitolo precedente: _ **

_Le dita di entrambe sembrano impazzite, ci diamo piacere a vicenda, ma io non posso ancora venire, lei non mi ha dato ancora il permesso._

_"Brava Lexa, sto per venire un'altra volta. Oh sì, così… così cazzo! Scopami più forte... quando vengo… uhm… sì… potrai venire anche tu", concede ansimando in preda all'estasi._

_Spingo più forte in lei, mentre la mia lingua arpiona il suo clitoride, con la speranza di farla venire prima di me... ma è tutto inutile… si stringe alle mie dita proprio nello stesso momento in cui io lo faccio con le sue. L'istante dopo esplodiamo insieme urlando come matte._

_I nostri corpi si scontrano ancora travolti dagli spasmi. Mi ci vuole un po' per realizzare che di lì a poco verrò punita, ma stranamente la cosa non mi impensierisce più di tanto, anzi mi eccita in un modo che non credevo possibile._

_Mi giro verso di lei pronta a subire il suo rimprovero e vedo il suo sguardo arrabbiato trafiggermi. Sussulto non aspettandomi una tale rabbia._

_“Mi hai disubbidito Lexa, non hai fatto la brava. Secondo te adesso cosa dovrei farti?”, il suo tono apparentemente calmo e tranquillo è in completo disaccordo con i suoi occhi._

_Un brivido attraversa la mia spina dorsale. Onestamente, non so se sia di paura o di eccitazione, magari entrambi. Il non sapere cosa mi farà rende la cosa misteriosa ed intrigante, anche se la parola stessa punizione mi mette un po’ di soggezione e paura, ma l’estasi continua a prevalere ed il mio cervello – ritornato dalla sua vacanza – è completamente assuefatto dalla sensazione travolgente che ne deriva._

_“Punirmi padrona…”, mormoro senza indugiare._

_“Vuoi che ti punisca, piccola Lexa?”, mi chiede quasi sconcertata dalla mia sottomissione assoluta._

_“No, padrona, ma ho disubbidito ed è quello che mi merito”, rispondo ancora una volta senza esitare._

_È ufficiale sono completamente, totalmente e perdutamente sottomessa a questa donna e cazzo… mi piace da morire._

*****

 

Quando ho varcato quella porta, non avrei mai immaginato di finire in questo tunnel di puro piacere e perversione. Non avrei mai pensato di soccombere ai piedi di questa Dea, che sembra stia ridefinendo ogni mia più recondita convinzione, ogni mio più piccolo credo. Non avrei mai pensato di provare un piacere immenso nell’obbedire ai suoi ordini ed un dispiacere sconfortante nel deludere le sue aspettative. Invece, eccomi qui... con le mani e le caviglie ammanettate al letto.

Vista dall'esterno sembro in croce. Le braccia e le gambe divaricate mi rendono terribilmente esposta ed inspiegabilmente eccitata. La posizione non aiuta di certo, ma neanche la temperatura nella stanza e l'odore forte di sesso che continua ad inebriarmi i sensi rendendoli ancora più amplificati.

Lo sguardo di CJ è fisso sul mio corpo. Dopo aver controllato di avermi legato bene e che le manette non fossero troppo strette, continua a girarmi intorno gustandosi lo spettacolo che le sto regalando.

I suoi occhi mi fanno tremare, ma non di paura... di un'estasi incontrollata che scuote il mio corpo, arrivando dritta al mio centro esposto al suo sguardo. La mia intimità si bagna in un attimo, scatenando di nuovo la mia libido. Sono dannatamente eccitata ed è tutta colpa sua e di quel suo modo di guardarmi tra il severo e l'affamato che mi travolge come un treno merci.

Sento la vergogna colorarmi il viso, il disastro tra le mie gambe comincia ad diventare imbarazzante. I miei umori grondano sul materasso e lei mi sta solo guardando, certo dopo avermi legato per rendere la sua punizione ancora più umiliante. _Credo di essere seriamente disturbata, come può eccitarmi una cosa del genere?_

"Sei una continua sorpresa piccola Lexa!! Ti eccita essere legata a quanto vedo... e a me eccita il panorama che mi stai offrendo...", afferma più a se stessa che a me.

"Devo ammetterlo, non è facile sorprendermi! Quando sei entrata da quella porta, non pensavo tu fossi così disinibita e pronta a sottometterti come hai fatto e stai facendo, così brava ad eseguire i miei ordini e a compiacerti. Tuttavia, sono costretta a punirti per avermi disobbedito...", mormora le ultime parole quasi con soddisfazione.

La seguo con lo sguardo mentre, con solo la vestaglia addosso, apre l’armadio enorme accanto al letto. Quanto riemerge, richiudendo con cura l'anta del mobile, stringe nella mano sinistra un frustino di cuoio e sul suo volto compare un sorriso tra il perverso e il malizioso.

Istintivamente mi irrigidisco, investita da un'insolita ondata di adrenalina che allerta tutti i miei sensi amplificando ogni mia singola emozione. Il cuore comincia a tampellarmi nel petto aumentando l'affanno e l'eccitazione.

_Cazzo, cosa vuole farmi? Frustarmi? Oddio… tutto questo è assurdo! Mi farà male? Sarà doloroso? Ovvio che farà male e che sarà doloroso… o forse no?! Oh… adesso basta con tutte queste seghe mentali, chissenefrega! Tuttavia… c’è una cosa che non riesco a smettere di domandarmi: perché tutto questo mi fa eccitare così tanto? Per quale oscuro e perverso motivo sento un'ondata di calore invadermi, un fremito attraversarmi il corpo, i capezzoli sempre più turgidi da farmi male e la fica pulsarmi in mezzo alle gambe? L’unica risposta che riesco a darmi è sola una: sono completamente pazza!_

Si avvicina lentamente al letto, mostrandomi l'arnese che tiene in mano dandomi così modo di osservare l'oggetto del mio castigo con attenzione. Il frustino ha delle frange – apparentemente morbide – di pelle grigia e l'impugnatura – di colore nero – rigida e rifinita con due borchie metalliche. Apparentamene sembra innocuo, solo un giocattolino sexy per stimolare il piacere in giochi erotici perversi – come se ce ne fosse bisogno poi – tuttavia in mano alla mia padrona è quasi spaventoso, ma anche elettrizzante e dannatamente sexy.

  


CJ si avvicina ancora, non perdendo per un attimo il mio sguardo. Batte lentamente il frustino sul palmo della mano con un sorriso quasi trionfante sul volto.

_Oh Gesù, perché cazzo questa donna è così dannatamente sexy e provocante? Cavolo, tra qualche secondo mi punirà, mi frusterà con quel coso con cui si ostina a giocherellare ed io non vedo l'ora che lo faccia, a giudicare dalla voglia sfrenata che ho di chiudere le gambe per trattenere la mia eccitazione! Seriamente, sono completamente fuori di testa._

Sale a cavalcioni su di me, strusciando la sua fica bagnata sul mio corpo. Gemo, sentendo i suoi umori su di me. E senza pensarci chiudo gli occhi e mi mordo il labbro.

"GUARDAMI!", ordina alzando la voce.

Apro gli occhi di scatto e vengo risucchiata in quel suo azzurro profondo che sembra non volermi dare tregua.

"E smettila di morderti il labbro, cazzo! Mi fa impazzire quando lo fai...", sbotta continuando a rimproverarmi.

Per un attimo mi è sembrato che perdesse il controllo, ma forse sono troppo annebbiata da quel uragano di piacere che sto provando per aver la pretesa di capire cose che probabilmente non esistono.

"Piccola Lexa, chissà se mi sorprenderai ancora? Sei così brava a scopare... uhm... la tua lingua è eccezionale. Credo che tu abbia un dono... ma d’altra parte sei anche brava a farti scopare, la tua continua voglia è eccitante. Ora, mi domando... sarai brava anche a subire il tuo castigo?", _ancora con queste domande?! Ah… ma questa volta non ci casco! È una domanda trabocchetto e non ci provo nemmeno a rispondere, tanto sbaglierei di sicuro… e visto che sono legata come un salame vorrei conservare un briciolo di dignità per dopo, non si sa mai…_

Si china verso di me quel tanto che basta per iniziare la sua tortura. Fa scivolare la punta del frustino sulla mia fronte, sul naso, facendomi annusare l'odore del cuoio. Il suo tocco è stranamente delicato, tanto che il mio cervello smette di preoccuparsi e si lascia travolgere dal puro piacere. Le frange sfiorano le labbra socchiuse che ansimano sempre più incontrollate. Sento il mio sterno andare su e giù nel vano tentativo di catturare l'ossigeno necessario per resistere a questa piacevole tortura.

CJ mi spinge la punta di quel arnese in bocca. Assaggio il suo sapore forte, trovandolo quasi gradevole. _Cazzo, solo io posso trovare gustoso del cuoio..._

"Succhia!", esclama con quel tono imperativo che non ammette repliche.

Come se il mio corpo non mi appartenesse più, eseguo il suo ordine, le mie labbra si chiudono sulle frange cominciando ad inumidirle con la saliva.

"Basta!", ordina di nuovo, strappandomi via il mio nuovo giocattolo dalla bocca, lasciandomi quasi frustrata per un inspiegabile senso di vuoto.

Inizia a scendere passandomelo sul mento, sulla gola fino all'incavo alla base del collo. Il piacere si fa largo dentro di me ed io non riesco a arrestarlo. Gemo in estasi, ansimando in cerca d'aria.

Lo fa ruotare con maestria sulla mia pelle, quasi le frange fossero il tocco delle sue dita. La sua lentezza è veramente snervante, mi destabilizza. Credo proprio che sia questa la vera punizione: la sua lentezza.

Quando il cuoio solletica i miei seni – già più che sensibili – comincio a dimenarmi, sforzando le manette che mi graffiano polsi e caviglie. Approfittando dei miei movimenti scomposti, CJ fa scivolare una gamba sotto la mia creando una forbice tra le nostre intimità. Quando la sua fica scontra la mia sento le nostre eccitazione mescolarsi e comincio a gemere forte.

Alza il frustino e sferza un colpo sul mio capezzolo, facendomi inarcare sempre di più e godendo a sua volta dei movimenti del mio corpo. Il dolore scompare quasi subito facendo posto ad un piacere smisurato, colpisce l'altro capezzolo provocando in me la stessa reazione.

_Cazzo, mi piace essere punita, oddio sì, ancora…_

"Avevo deciso di punirti e basta... ma sei troppo eccitante Lexa... così ho cambiato idea...", mormora sferzando un altro colpo che mi obbliga a muovermi sempre di più.

"Ti scoperò forte, proprio così", sento la sua fica fradicia spingere contro la mia in modo sempre più rude.

Gemiamo insieme, mentre lei continua a giocherellare con il frustino sui miei capezzoli.

"Posso venire... padrona?", le chiedo in affanno già ad un passo dalla meta.

"Puoi venire Lexa, ma dopo di me... oh Dio...", la sento dire continuando ad ondeggiare il suo corpo contro il mio.

 _'Devo resistere, devo resistere'_ , continuo a ripetermi, quando sento di nuovo le frange scontrarsi sul mio capezzolo. Il dolore è scomparso completamente è rimasto solo il piacere che continua ad incendiarmi il corpo.

CJ si abbassa verso di me, abbandonando per un attimo l'arnese e concentrandosi sulle spinte. Mi sta scopando in un modo talmente intenso e travolgente che mi stupisco di me stessa, e del fatto che io non abbia ancora ceduto all'orgasmo. 

"Oh sì, cazzo, cazzo... il tuo calore è fantastico Lexa", la sento farneticare in preda alla libido più sfrenata.

Un urlo sfrenato determina il suo apice e senza indugio mi lascio andare, ma prima che riesca a soddisfare la mia voglia il suo corpo scivola di lato, lasciandomi in un completo stato di frustrazione.

"Non così in fretta, piccola Lexa, se no che punizione sarebbe?!", mi provoca aumentando la mia voglia ad un livello incredibile.

Le sue parole mi portano all'esasperazione più totale. _Cazzo, non può lasciarmi in questo modo? Ho un lago in mezzo alle gambe ed una gran voglia di venire ed urlare forte._

Continuo a dimenarmi cercando di palesare la mia frustrazione, ma il suo sguardo gode nel vedermi così, inerme, provata, insoddisfatta. Riprende a torturarmi con il frustino continuando sul seno, scivolando poi sull’addome, fino all’ombelico. A forza di dimenarmi, i polsi e le caviglie cominciano a dolere, ma il piacere che sto sperimentando sovrasta qualsiasi pena.

La sua tortura perversa continua. Fa ruotare la punta dell’arnese nell’ombelico proseguendo il suo percorso verso il basso, tra i peli pubici, fino a giungere al clitoride. Il mio corpo sembra posseduto, incapace di stare fermo in attesa di quell'apice tanto agognato. Alza il frustino e schiocca il colpo con una sonora sferzata proprio là dove ne ho più bisogno. Vengo colta da un'ondata di calore che esplode in un fragoroso orgasmo, facendomi urlare come una pazza.

Il mio corpo, ancora in preda agli spasmi, trova sollievo quando CJ mi libera dalle catene che lei stessa mi ha imposto e, con una delicatezza che non le appartiene, comincia a massaggiarmi i polsi e le caviglie.

“Ti ho fatto male?”, chiede quasi mortificata.

Questo suo tono incerto e quasi dispiaciuto mi spiazza, come se davanti a me ci fosse un’altra persona… quasi se ci fosse Clarke e non CJ. Scuoto la testa ricordando a me stessa quanto assurdo sia questo pensiero cercando di ritrovare l’uso della parola per rispondere.

“No, non mi hai fatto male… anzi… è stato stupendo”, replico senza pronunciare la parola _padrona_ , non so perché, ma in questo preciso momento mi sembra fuori luogo chiamarla così.

“Sarai stanca Lexa… perché non dormi un po’?”, suggerisce senza quel tono imperativo che, non so perché, inizia già a mancarmi.

Continua a massaggiarmi con delicatezza facendo rilassare il mio corpo provato dallo sforzo della notte di sesso. Senza volerlo veramente gli occhi mi si chiudono, ma una domanda continua a riecheggiarmi nella testa.

“Sarai qui quando mi sveglierò?”, sussurro appena prima di cadere in un sonno profondo.

 _(Continua…)_

 


	16. Capitolo 16

#  CAPITOLO 16

 

**_ Dal capitolo precedente: _ **

_Il mio corpo, ancora in preda agli spasmi, trova sollievo quando CJ mi libera dalle catene che lei stessa mi ha imposto e, con una delicatezza che non le appartiene, comincia a massaggiarmi i polsi e le caviglie._

_“Ti ho fatto male?”, chiede quasi mortificata._

_Questo suo tono incerto e quasi dispiaciuto mi spiazza, come se davanti a me ci fosse un’altra persona… quasi se ci fosse Clarke e non CJ. Scuoto la testa ricordando a me stessa quanto assurdo sia questo pensiero cercando di ritrovare l’uso della parola per rispondere._

_“No, non mi hai fatto male… anzi… è stato stupendo”, replico senza pronunciare la parola padrona, non so perché, ma in questo preciso momento mi sembra fuori luogo chiamarla così._

_“Sarai stanca Lexa… perché non dormi un po’?”, suggerisce senza quel tono imperativo che, non so perché, inizia già a mancarmi._

_Continua a massaggiarmi con delicatezza facendo rilassare il mio corpo provato dallo sforzo della notte di sesso. Senza volerlo veramente gli occhi mi si chiudono, ma una domanda continua a riecheggiarmi nella testa._

_“Sarai qui quando mi sveglierò?”, sussurro appena prima di cadere in un sonno profondo._

 

*****

 

Un freddo insolito mi sveglia quasi di soprassalto. Continuo a sbattere le palpebre nella penombra della stanza, senza riuscire a mettere a fuoco. Sono ancora avvolta nel lenzuolo rosso.

Mi guardo intorno spaesata e sono sola, di CJ nemmeno l'ombra. Sento il gelo incresparmi la pelle. Ho freddo, molto freddo. Il fatto di essere completamente nuda sotto un misero lenzuolo di seta non aiuta, ma non è quello ad infreddolirmi... lei non c'è, non è qui al mio fianco, non è lì a guardarmi e questo mi turba. In questo momento, il disagio che provo dentro non lo so spiegare. Mi sento sola, spaventata, abbandonata e non è certo così che dovrei sentirmi.

 _Ma cosa diavolo mi ha fatto quella donna? Perché sono così dipendente da lei?_ _Venendo qui, in questo locale, pensavo di risolvere tutti i miei problemi, avevo quella assurda convinzione che mi sarei tolta Clarke dalla testa. Invece… credo di aver peggiorato le cose. Non solo sono scesa a patti con il mio essere predatrice diventando preda, ma mi sono completamente fottuta il cervello – oddio, ammesso che io ne abbia ancora uno, credo che stia ancora ballando la Hula alle Hawaii – mi sono lasciata ammaliare da questa femme fatale, che sembra essermi entrata dentro nel profondo e che, forse per la sua forte somiglianza, non faccio altro che paragonare alla mia folle ossessione: la mia segretaria bionda._

"Lo sapevo, lo sapevo... dovevo starmene chiusa in casa ieri sera e non assecondare quelle pazze di mia sorella e sua moglie... Cazzo!", impreco a voce alta cercando di alzarmi dal letto.

Afferro la pochette tirando fuori il cellulare – quasi scarico – per controllare l’ora e, oltre ad avere un sacco di chiamate perse e qualche messaggio, mi accorgo di quanto sia già tardi e che avrei dovuto essere in ufficio già da diverse ore. _Maledetto lunedì!_ Ignoro tutte le notifiche lanciando pochette e telefono sul letto, mentre cerco di recuperare i miei indumenti sparsi in giro per la stanza. Mi rivesto velocemente per fuggire al più presto possibile dalla gabbia dorata in cui mi trovo.

Dopo essermi sistemata alla meglio afferro la borsa e il cellulare avviandomi verso la porta, solo in quel momento noto su di essa un biglietto con su scritto: _'Piccola Lexa'_.

Lo afferro quasi irritata. Ho sempre odiato che mi chiamassero con quel aggettivo: _piccola…_ tuttavia sulla bocca di CJ, pronunciata con quel tono roco, sensuale, imperativo, non mi infastidiva per niente, anzi...

Apro il foglio e comincio a leggere le poche righe scritte.

_"Volevo aspettare il tuo risveglio, ma sarebbe stato tutto troppo complicato. La notte è finita e tu non sei più MIA piccola Lexa. Magari non ci crederai, ma un po' mi dispiace. È stato stupendo dominarti e fidati non è una cosa che dico con leggerezza... forse un giorno ci rincontreremo._

_Wanheda"._

_Troppo complicato? Le dispiace? È stato stupendo dominarmi? Un giorno ci rincontreremo? Ma che cazzo...?_

Continuo a ripetere le parole del biglietto nella mia testa senza trovare un senso logico o un significato.

Accartoccio il foglio nella mano e stizzita esco da quella stanza e da quel locale, destando la curiosità di alcune bariste ancora in servizio o appena arrivate per cominciarlo. Incurante dei loro sguardi sguscio fuori dal Dominion quasi correndo.

Appena arrivo fuori sono costretta a coprirmi gli occhi, abbagliati dalla luce del sole.

"Cazzo, ma dove sono gli occhiali da sole quando servono?", impreco a voce alta.

Chiamo un taxi e nel tragitto per la WoodsEdit controllo le chiamate ed i messaggi. Le chiamate sono quasi tutte di Anya e di mia sorella... mentre i messaggi sono tutti di Clarke.

Tralascio le chiamate e comincio a scorrere i messaggi. La mia delusione è ad un picco storico, quando mi rendo conto che si tratti solo di lavoro.

_E che diavolo mi aspettavo da lei? Una dichiarazione d'amore? Un invito a cena? Sì, certo… e magari che accettasse anche il dessert a casa mia._

_La devo piantare di pensare a Clarke in quel senso, soprattutto dopo questa notte, dopo CJ, Wanheda, o come cavolo si faccia chiamare. Già, proprio quella stessa donna che le assomiglia in modo impressionante, ma solo nell’aspetto fisico, perché per il resto sono come il diavolo e l’acqua santa! È ufficiale, ho bisogno di una vacanza o di andare da Indra, credo che a questo punto sia indifferente._

Persa nei miei sproloqui mentali, non mi accorgo che il tassista si sia fermato già da un paio di minuti davanti al palazzo della WoodsEdit. La sua voce mi ridesta dal torpore. Così lo pago e, senza indugiare oltre, mi avvio all'ingresso della struttura.

Ovviamente tutti gli sguardi sono su di me, visto che indosso un abito da sera sexy in pieno giorno, ma onestamente non mi interessa. Anche se non si direbbe, sono una persona previdente e per ogni evenienza tengo sempre dei vestiti di ricambio in ufficio... quindi il problema non sussiste, basta arrivare nel mio studio e cambiarsi.

Mentre salgo in ascensore, continuo a torturarmi le mani, come se non sapessi dove metterle. Il mio brillante piano – di entrare nel mio ufficio e cambiarmi, indossando un abito più consono – non avrebbe fatto una piega se solo avessi considerato Clarke ed il suo sguardo fisso su di me.

Quando incrocio quel suo azzurro così intenso trapassarmi, per un attimo mi sento mancare... ma, in un barlume di lucidità, mi ricordo chi sono e soprattutto dove mi trovo, mi basta quello per riprendermi dallo scossone emotivo appena provato.

"Buongiorno Clarke... prima che tu possa dire qualsiasi cosa, sono vestita così perché ho passato la notte fuori e non sono riuscita a passare da casa. Ora mi vado a cambiare, tra dieci minuti puoi venire nel mio ufficio? Non sono riuscita a rispondere a tuoi messaggi, lo farò verbalmente…", dico tutto in fiato per paura di impappinarmi, passando al tu senza neanche accorgermene.

"Buongiorno signorina Woods, ma naturalmente", risponde senza un minimo di esitazione.

“Clarke… chiamami Lexa ti prego! Non sopporto più questo formalismo e poi odio il _lei_ ”, le dico entrando nel mio ufficio senza attendere una sua replica.

La sento mormorare un timido _‘va bene’_ , ma ho già chiuso la porta alle mie spalle posando il mio corpo su di essa e sospirando a più non posso.

"Sarà una lunga giornata...", dico a me stessa prima di andare nel bagno e cambiarmi d'abito.

Non ci metto molto ad infilarmi il tailleur da ufficio e a sistemarmi un po’, nel giro di neanche dieci minuti sono già alla mia scrivania e subito dopo – puntuale come un orologio svizzero – sento bussare la mia segretaria.

“Avanti…”, dico cercando di darmi un tono.

Si siede davanti a me armata di iPad per gli appunti. La sua professionalità è indiscussa, tuttavia continuo a stupirmi della cosa. _Mah… magari inconsciamente sto cercando un difetto, anche uno piccolo, che la posso rendere meno perfetta di quello che è ai miei occhi… o magari sono solo fusa._

Mi incanto ad osservarla per qualche istante e, non so per quale motivo, vengo catapultata nella torbida notte di sesso estremo e sottomissione che ho appena trascorso. In balia dei ricordi non riesco a trattenere un brivido che corre lungo la spina dorsale.

La somiglianza con CJ è impressionante, tolti gli occhiali e sciolti i capelli è praticamente la sua gemella. O forse è il mio desiderio più recondito ad immaginare somiglianze dove non esistono. Dicono che tutti noi al mondo abbiamo un sosia, un gemello –magari cattivo – e credo proprio di aver trovato quello di Clarke… CJ. Non possono essere la stesse persona, sono troppo diverse e forse è per questo che mi piacciono entrambe.

_ALT! Allarme rosso! Chiamate i pompieri, i soccorsi, chi cazzo volete... dei pensieri inopportuni rischiano di far esplodere il palazzo!_

_Che cavolo vado a pensare? Mi piacciono entrambe? Oddio, credo di essere ancora sotto l’effetto dell’alcool. Appurato che il mio cervello non sia ancora rientrato dalle Hawaii, cosa diavolo mi viene in mente, eh? A me non piace nessuno! Tsè, l’amore, i sentimenti sono debolezza ed io non sono debole… anche se ieri notte non sembravo poi così forte. Ok, basta così, argomento sottomissione chiuso, morto e sepolto._ Sì, nei tuoi sogni forse, e non mi dire di tacere perché sono stata buona fino adesso. _Buona tu? Ma per piacere. Ci mancava solo la mia coscienza… accidenti a lei… ma non può morire…_ No, sono il tuo tormento piccola Lexa… e a quanto pare non sono la sola. _Ma vaffanculo!_

Sospiro cercando di riprendere il controllo su me stessa e poi comincio a parlare distogliendo lo sguardo dalla mia fonte di distrazione.

“Clarke, dobbiamo forzare un po’ la mano a Monty e Jusper. Tra tutti gli autori che proponiamo alla fiera loro sono quelli più pazzi. Definirle mine vaganti è poco, ma purtroppo hanno talento e dobbiamo fare il massimo perché siano pronti per la conferenza stampa dell’inaugurazione”.

“Li ho già chiamati stamattina, ma mi ha risposto solo Monty, più tardi riproverò con Jusper”, replica annotandosi un appunto sul tablet.

“Ben fatto. Poi ce la faccenda Fairchild. Quell’uomo mi farà impazzire, definirlo una prima donna è poco. Ho letto che ti ha già importunato per aver una camera singola con vista e tutti i confort del caso. Colpa mia… ho dimenticato di avvisarti. Fairchild non va mai assecondato Clarke. Prenotagli una stanza d’albergo come hai fatto per gli altri, nessun trattamento di favore. Il professore ha ritardato l’uscita del suo ultimo libro, procurandoci un sacco di grane. Deve capire una volta per tutte che non tutto gli sia dovuto”.

“Ok, annotato. Invece per quanto riguarda l’intervista con Vogue e Vanity Fair, continuano a chiamare per avere un’esclusiva su di te ed io non so più che scuse inventarmi”, afferma guardandomi da sotto quegli occhiali che la rendono ancora più bella. _Lexa, concentrati!_

“Cerca di temporeggiare Clarke, adesso ci mancano solo dei giornalisti invadenti e ficcanaso. Non c’è tempo per questo. La fiera del libro è questo weekend ed io ho mille cosa da fare. Poi conoscendoli mi faranno solo stupide domande sulla moda che, tra parentesi, non seguo nemmeno e francamente non ho il tempo ne la voglia di assecondare questa ingerenza della mia privacy”, sbotto al limite del frustrato.

“Non hai tempo per delle stupide domande… ricevuto, temporeggio!”, ribatte abbassando lo sguardo.

Mi rendo conto, solo ora, di aver alzato la voce con lei. _Sono un’idiota!_ Dimmi qualcosa che non so. _Uhm… in fondo lei non è responsabile del casino che ho in testa… o meglio lo è… indirettamente, ma non posso fargliene di certo una colpa._ Sto per scusarmi, ma la sua voce mi blocca prima che possa farlo.

“Quindi non hai tempo neanche per le mie?”, mi chiede cercando sicurezza nel suo tono.

“Le tue…?”, _mi è sfuggito qualcosa? Cosa vuole chiedermi?_

“Domande… le mie domande”, puntualizza chiarendo meglio le sue intenzioni. _Come se ce ne fosse bisogno._

“Clarke, ovviamente per te è diverso, tu sei la _mia_ segretaria, per te ho sempre tempo. Quindi, chiedi pure…”, rispondo senza pensare.

_Ok, sono completamente deficiente! Ma cosa mi salta in mente di risponderle così? Senza nessun indizio di dove voglia andare a parare e se mi chiedesse di ieri sera? Cosa faccio? Le rispondo che ho avuto la notte di sesso estremo, sadomaso e perverso, più sfrenata di tutta la mia vita? Con la dominatrice più sexy del mondo che potrebbe essere il suo clone? Indubbiamente aumenterebbe la nostra confidenza, ma veramente voglio che lei sappia questi dettagli peccaminosi su di me?_

“Ecco, a rischio di sembrare invadente... volevo sapere come è andata ieri sera? Non perché voglia farmi gli affari tuoi, ma insomma… in qualche modo… mi sento responsabile. Sono io che vi ho proposto quel locale. Non sono ancora riuscita a sentire Octavia e, sì, volevo sapere se alla fine vi ha trattato bene e se vi siete divertite…”.

_Ecco, appunto! Divertite? È a dir poco un eufemismo. Ok, e adesso che le racconto?_

_(Continua…)_

 

 


	17. Capitolo 17

#  CAPITOLO 17

 

**_ Dal capitolo precedente: _ **

_“Non hai tempo per delle stupide domande… ricevuto, temporeggio!”, ribatte abbassando lo sguardo._

_Mi rendo conto solo ora di aver alzato un po’ troppo la voce con lei che non c’entra nulla con tutto il casino che ho in testa. Sto per scusarmi, ma la sua voce mi blocca prima che possa farlo._

_“Quindi non hai tempo neanche per le mie?”, mi chiede cercando sicurezza nella sua voce._

_“Le tue…?”, mi è sfuggito qualcosa, cosa vuole chiedermi?_

_“Domande… le mie domande”, puntualizza chiarendo meglio le sue intenzione, come se ce ne fosse bisogno._

_“Clarke, ovviamente per te è diverso, tu sei la mia segretaria, per te ho sempre tempo. Quindi, chiedi pure senza problemi”, rispondo senza pensare._

_Ok, sono completamente deficiente! Ma cosa mi salta in mente di risponderle così? Senza nessun indizio di dove voglia andare a parare e se mi chiedesse di ieri sera? Cosa faccio? Le rispondo che ho avuto la notte di passione, torbido desiderio e sesso estremo più sfrenato di tutta la mia vita, con la dominatrice più sexy del mondo che potrebbe essere il suo clone? Indubbiamente aumenterebbe la nostra confidenza, ma veramente voglio che lei sappia questi dettagli peccaminosi su di me?_

_“Ecco, a rischio di sembrare invadente... volevo sapere come è andata ieri sera? Non perché voglia farmi gli affari tuoi, ma insomma… in un certo modo mi sento responsabile. Sono io che vi ho proposto quel locale. Non sono riuscita ancora a sentire Octavia e, sì, volevo sapere se alla fine vi ha trattato bene e se vi siete divertite…”._

_Ecco, appunto! Divertite? È a dir poco un eufemismo. Ok, e adesso che le racconto?_

 

*****

 

Mi perdo in quel suo sguardo di genuino imbarazzo. Posso leggere disagio nei suoi occhi, chissà quanto le sarà costato farmi quelle domande? Ed io che continuo a tentennare e non emettere un suono.

_Dio, è veramente bellissima quando si imbarazza. Nonostante io voglia negarlo con tutta me stessa, Clarke continua a piacermi in un modo incomprensibile._

_Ora sono più incasinata di prima, mi piace la timidezza della mia segretaria e il dominio assoluto di CJ, se potessi racchiudere queste due donne in una sola, avrei la donna della mia vita. Ok, sono psicolabile questo è poco, ma sicuro._

"Octavia ci ha trattato con i guanti di velluto. È stata una padrona di casa perfetta e molto premurosa. Non posso parlare per mia sorella ed Anya, ma io mi sono divertita e anche molto. Non ti nascondo che ero scettica quando sono entrata, la mia prima impressione del locale non è stata delle migliori... ma poi mi sono lasciata andare e mi sono fatta prendere dall'atmosfera... e il resto è venuto da sé", affermo trascurando il forte disagio che comincio a provare.

I suoi occhi continuano a fissarmi attraverso gli occhiali. La loro intensità è quasi disarmante. Se non fosse per la velata curiosità che riescono a trasmettermi, comincerei a tremare pensando al fatto che quella che ho davanti a me non sia più la mia segretaria, ma una donna completamente diversa.

Conosco Clarke già da un po', ma questa sua determinazione, questa sua smodata curiosità, sono nuove. Qualcosa mi dice che questo suo interesse non sia solo dovuto al senso di responsabilità per averci suggerito il locale, ma a ben altro... questa strana sensazione mi mette inspiegabilmente in allerta e sulla difensiva.

"Mi fa piacere sentirlo... ci sarei rimasta male se, per qualche motivo, non ti fossi divertita...", ammette distogliendo il suo sguardo dal mio.

“Concordo con te comunque… il Dominion è decisamente un locale particolare, quindi non mi stupisce più di tanto la tua prima impressione… anzi, mi sarei sorpresa del contrario”, continua poi abbozzando un timido sorriso… _e che sorriso…_

_Perché tutto questo interesse Clarke? Per me poi? Perché oggi sembri così diversa dal solito? Determinata, quasi sfacciata, curiosa, quasi indiscreta, ma comunque estremamente in ansia. Cosa ti turba Clarke? Perché hai questo improvviso interesse nei miei confronti? Mi confonde questo tuo atteggiamento. Finora sei stata sempre professionale, al limite dell'umano, non hai mai fatto un commento o una domanda a sproposito, quasi non ti interessasse minimamente instaurare un rapporto extra lavoro e mio malgrado stavo cercando di elaborare la mia ossessione nei tuoi confronti, ma ora è diverso. Mi spiazza questa tua iniziativa, come se lasciassi la porta aperta ad un possibile rapporto – fuori dal lavoro – tra di noi. Non che mi lamenti, è quello che vorrei. Nonostante tutte le mie seghe mentali relative alla professionalità, rimani la mia ossessione, solo che lo trovo strano... molto strano._

"Devo essere sincera Clarke, non avrei mai detto che quello fosse il tuo genere di locale...", la butto lì, volendo approfondire il discorso.

"Infatti non lo è, ci vado solo per Octavia. Ci conosciamo fin dall'elementari è come una sorella per me. Ogni tanto O ha bisogno di un po' di supporto ed io non posso negarglielo...", _ok, ora sì che mi spiego un po' di cose._

"In fondo quel locale è più un'idea mia che sua...".

"Ah sì? Tua...", _in che senso?_

"In un certo senso sì, io l'ho sempre incoraggiata ad inseguire i suoi sogni e quello è sempre stato il suo fin dai tempi del primo college che abbiamo frequentato...", replica riportando lo sguardo su di me.

_Primo college? Ne hai frequentato più di uno? Non so perché oggi tu sia così aperta al dialogo Clarke, ma ne voglio approfittare, voglio sapere quanto più possibile di te: della mia ossessione... e questa è la mia occasione._

"Primo college? Nel curriculum mi pare di ricordare che ci fosse solo un college segnato. Ha cambiato indirizzo di studio?".

"No, non ho cambiato indirizzo di studio solo Università. Ho frequentato Harvard per due semestri poi mi sono trasferita alla Boston University".

_Harvard? Ha frequentato il mio stesso college? Eravamo matricole insieme, possibile che in quell'anno non ci siamo mai viste? Ok, il campus è grande, ma le matricole di solito fanno comunella insieme. Di una cosa sono certa, se mi fossi imbattuta in lei, me ne ricorderei. Devo ammetterlo, non ero un stinco di santa all'epoca – oddio, non lo sono nemmeno ora –  anche se ho ricordi molto annebbiati di quel periodo, ma per una ragazza così avrei fatto carte false... non per niente ora rappresenta la mia ossessione._

"Da Harvard alla BU?! Sono a dir poco colpita. È un bel salto e alquanto insolito. Se posso chiedere... come mai hai fatto questa scelta?", le domando andando a ruota libera avida di informazioni.

"Per diversi motivi in realtà: i ritmi estenuanti, il caos ingestibile, il primo amore...", sottolinea l'ultima frase puntando il suo azzurro nel mio verde ed un brivido mi attraversa il corpo.

Sono a dir poco senza parole _. Se non fossi completamente fuori di testa penserei che quella frecciatina, nemmeno troppo velata, fosse per me._ Forse nei tuoi sogni Lexa... _Rieccola! Ma perché non te ne vai a ballare la Hula con il mio cervello? Ti assicuro che posso fare a meno di te mia cara coscienza!_ E perdermi tutto il divertimento? Te lo scordi mia cara…

"Non sono mai riuscita ad integrarmi veramente ad Harvard e, dopo l'ennesima delusione, ho pensato sarebbe stato meglio cambiare aria...", continua focalizzandosi non più su di me, ma probabilmente su dei ricordi.

"Anche io ho frequentato Harvard, proprio nel tuo stesso periodo e so benissimo di cosa parli. Il destino è proprio strano alle volte, non ci siamo mai conosciute quando eravamo matricole e guardaci ora...", apro la bocca e comincio a dire la prima scemenza che mi viene in mente.

La sua espressione muta alle mie parole, diventa più imperscrutabile e rigida, quasi avessi detto qualcosa di sbagliato. _Non ci vuole di certo un genio per capire che hai detto una cazzata… immagino che pensare prima di parlare sia molto sconveniente, vero?_ Te l’ho mai detto che sei fastidiosa mia cara coscienza? _Sì, tutti i giorni._ Ah… devo andare da Indra e al più presto.

"Già è proprio strana la vita... a questo proposito, credo sia meglio tornare al lavoro", conferma con un tono privo di emozione, liquidando ogni mia speranza di continuare la conversazione.

"Sì… giusto. Direi che è tutto Clarke, se ho bisogno ti chiamo...", mi limito a dire, nascondendomi subito dietro alle scartoffie.

Clarke non fa nemmeno in tempo ad allontanarsi di un passo che la voce di Anya irrompe nell’ufficio senza troppe cerimonie. _Devo ricordarmi di ucciderla una di queste volte._

"Spero che avrai un ottimo motivo per non aver richiamato ne me ne tua sorella... sappi che la bionda assatanata che ti ha sequestrato ieri sera, non è valida come scusa...", dice prima di accorgersi della presenza della mia segretaria.

"Oh... scusa Clarke, non è a te che mi riferivo con quel aggettivo", si affretta scusandosi della sua gaffe.

_Gesù, Anya hai le ore contate! Mi dispiace sister, ma rimarrai vedova presto. Cazzo, ma pensare prima di parlare è troppo sconveniente? Come lo è sicuramente bussare prima di entrare in un ufficio! Oh Gesù, adesso cito anche la mia coscienza… sono proprio da ricovero!_

"Immaginavo Anya, se volete scusarmi… torno alla mia scrivania", ribatte Clarke con un tono che non riesco a decifrare, forse è imbarazzo o forse rabbia.

Attendo che la porta si chiuda alle sue spalle e poi parto a razzo con la mia _ex_ migliore amica, nonché _ex_ cognata.

"An, ma ti senti quando parli? Mi ti rendi conto della figura di merda che mi hai appena fatto fare con Clarke?".

"E dov'è la novità? Tu le fai di continuo, una in più o una in meno non mi sembra poi questo dramma... e poi fidati la tua segretaria ti ha già inquadrato e sa benissimo che non sei una santa!", esclama con quel tono di scherno che mi fa venire voglia di prenderla a pugni.

"Io con te ci rinuncio An, pensala come vuoi... ma smettila di spiattellare la mia vita privata davanti ad una mia dipendente, non è professionale...", l'ammonisco cercando di non far scoprire il mio vero interesse.

"Uhm... dipendente eh?".

"Si, Clarke, la mia segretaria. Hai presente?!", sbotto esasperata.

"Poi quando smetterai di negare l'evidenza, ritorniamo sull'argomento. Ora, se non sei troppo stanca delle fatiche notturne, vorrei discutere con te di Fairchild e del suo comportamento fuori luogo...", afferma con quel suo tono saccente che tanto detesto.

Ignorando completamente la sua prima frase, le faccio cenno di accomodarsi, anche perché so per certo che non sarà breve come incontro, soprattutto considerando il soggetto della conversazione.

_Ma Fairchild non poteva dipingere quadri invece di scrivere libri?  
_

 

 


	18. Capitolo 18

#  CAPITOLO 18

 

Sono passati solo un paio di giorni da quella chiacchierata a tu per tu con Clarke ed inspiegabilmente non riesco a pensare ad altro. Lei è tornata nella modalità segretaria professionale e riservata e proprio per questo, credo che mi abbia rivolto si e no un paio di frasi in tutto, escludendo il buongiorno e il buonasera.

Onestamente, il fatto che abbia frequentato Harvard – la mia stessa Università – e che, per qualche strano scherzo del destino, la sua strada abbia incrociato la mia solo pochi mesi fa mi destabilizza, mi mette a disagio in un modo che non riesco a comprendere.

_Poi perché ha lasciato l'Università? Per amore? Possibile che la sofferenza sia stata tale da farle prendere una decisione così radicale? L'ho sempre detto che l'amore è debolezza e questa è un’ulteriore prova a sostegno della mia tesi. Solo uno stronzo deficiente avrebbe potuto farla soffrire... magari l'ha usata per i suoi porci comodi e quando si è stufato l'ha scaricata alla prima occasione... tipico dei maschi. Se l'avessi tra le mani quel figlio di puttana lo strozzerei._

"Oh Gesù, credo di essere completamente folle, ogni istante che passa di più. Sto dando di matto. Non è possibile che io – la regina di una notte e via – cominci a fare la moralista e la paladina della giustizia per difendere l'onore di una fanciulla indifesa... no, è assurdo anche il solo pensarlo…", comincio a parlare ad alta voce al mio riflesso allo specchio, segno sempre più marcato che io sia andata completamente.

Devo resistere solo fino alla fine del week end, non voglio andare giù di testa proprio durante la fiera del libro, lunedì ho già fissato l'appuntamento con Indra e per una volta non vedo l'ora di farmi psicanalizzare.

Il grosso problema è che siamo solo a mercoledì sera e, se voglio sopravvivere, ho bisogno di evadere da questi assurdi pensieri, ho bisogno si svagarmi, di scollegare il cervello, di lasciarmi andare completamente, di dipendere da qualcuno che non sia la mia segretaria. Non finisco neanche di passare in rassegna l'elenco dei miei bisogni che subito mi viene in mente lei, la femme fatale, la sola ed unica che sia riuscita – per una notte intera – a farmi dimenticare le mia assurda ossessione per la mia segretaria, scatenandone una ben più intensa a sua favore. Ho bisogno di CJ.

Ci metto poco a prepararmi, non credo di essere mai stata così veloce in vita mia. Dopo una doccia rapida, mi trucco leggermente e passo in rassegna i miei vestiti. Scelgo un outfit sexy, forse un po’ troppo provocante, ma è quello che voglio… essere sexy e provocante. In meno di un'ora sono già seduta nella mia Mercedes diretta verso il Dominion.

Arrivata al club, mi imbatto nello stesso energumeno gentile ed educato dell'altra sera.

"Buonasera...", mormoro appena.

"Buonasera a lei... prego entri pure, stasera la serata è libera...", mi saluta di rimando con un leggero inchino.

"Niente maschera", aggiunge poi, facendomi l'occhiolino.

Gli sorrido prima di oltrepassarlo ed entrare nel locale. Appena metto piede all'interno vengo subito avvolta da un senso di euforia e libertà. Credo che la mia prima impressione non sia tanto lontana dalla verità: mettono della droga nell'aria, o nei drink... ma anche se fosse… non mi interessa, questa spensieratezza è quello di cui ho bisogno.

Mi guardo intorno notando subito molta più gente dell'altra volta. Purtroppo di lei – di CJ – nemmeno l'ombra. Continuo a cercare mentre mi avvicino al bar per un drink e per mia fortuna mi imbatto nella proprietaria.

"Buonasera Octavia...", la saluto attirando la sua attenzione.

"Lexa... buonasera a te, ma che bella sorpresa rivederti... e così presto poi", ribatte tra l'entusiasta e il sorpreso.

"Onestamente io sono sorpresa quanto te...", comincio a dire più a me stessa che a lei.

La mora mi guarda interdetta, probabilmente cercando di capire il senso delle mie parole del tutto criptiche. La sua espressione curiosa, a tratti buffa, mi sprona a continuare il mio sproloquio.

"Non fraintendermi, il tuo locale è stupendo, l'atmosfera è coinvolgente e l'altra sera mi sono divertita molto... il problema è mio… non sono mai stata tipo da club esclusivi…".

"Ci crederesti se ti dicessi che non lo ero nemmeno io?!", nego con la testa sorpresa dalla sua rivelazione.

"Invece sì, è stata Clarke a spronarmi, ad avere fiducia in me. Devo ammetterlo è stata molto lungimirante, al college ha visto in me una futura imprenditrice e pare che non sbagliasse...", tremo quando pronuncia il suo nome.

Clarke? Di nuovo lei, la mia ossessione più grande! _Lexa concentrata... sei qui per l'altra ossessione della tua vita il suo alter ego, quindi datti da fare._ Per una volta cara coscienza non sei così sgradevole e credo proprio che seguirò il tuo consiglio.

"Sì, a quanto pare...", mormoro cercando di far morire il discorso, elaborandone uno più furbo per passare all'attacco.

"C'è molta più gente stasera...", la prendo alla larga.

"Beh... è sempre così il mercoledì... sembra che la voglia di evasione a metà settimana sia il top...", replica con un sorriso.

"Per caso hai visto CJ?", la butto lì.

"CJ? No, stasera non l'ho vista e credo non venga. Le serate caotiche non le piacciono un granché...", mi risponde alzando un sopracciglio quasi non si aspettasse che le chiedessi di lei... _e come avrebbe potuto?_

Senza accorgermene mi avvicino di più ad Octavia, la musica comincia a sovrastare le nostre voci e quello che le chiederò non voglio urlarlo ai quattro venti.

"Lo so che ti sembrerà una richiesta assurda e forse un po' da stalker... ma ho un estremo bisogno di contattarla, hai per caso il suo numero... o l'indirizzo dove abita", l'ultima frase la sussurro, non mi meraviglierei se non mi avesse sentito.

Il cipiglio della mora diventa sempre più interdetto, passando da uno stato di stupore ad uno decisamente più malizioso. Credo abbia capito ogni mia singola parola.

"Assurda Lexa? Trattandosi di CJ neanche tanto... diciamo che non è la prima volta che le faccio da _'segretaria',_ se mi concedi il termine", sento quelle parole e subito una strana sensazione mi rivolta lo stomaco.

_Credo di essere gelosa, non avevo mai provato una sensazione simile. Ma da quando sono gelosa poi? Octavia ha detto che non è la prima volta. Ora l'unica cosa a cui riesco a pensare è a quante donne siano cadute ai suoi piedi prima di me... il solo pensiero che siano tante, anzi tantissime, mi fa rabbrividire._

"Lexa... tutto bene?", sento Octavia richiamarmi strappandomi via da quei pensieri assurdi.

"Eh?! Sì, sì... sono ok", dico cercando di non balbettare.

"Per tornare alla tua richiesta... io non posso darti il suo numero, capirai anche tu che non posso violare così tanto la privacy delle mie clienti... ma posso chiamarla... sentire da lei come mi devo comportare con la tua richiesta. Ti può andare bene una cosa del genere?", mi domanda aprendomi un mondo pieno di speranze.

_Mi va bene? Cazzo sì! Ci puoi giurare, mi va benissimo. Spero solo che accetti di vedermi e che soprattutto si ricordi di me, dopo quello che mi ha detto Octavia non ne sono poi così sicura... e non sarei molto disposta a fare un'altra figura di merda._

"Sarebbe perfetto Octavia, grazie...", mormoro trattenendo l'entusiasmo.

"Ok, aspettami qui, vado in ufficio a chiamarla", mi dice allontanandosi di corsa.

Io rimango al bancone del bar come una scolaretta in ansia.

_Chissà se si ricorderà di me? Solo una settimana fa avrei detto con certezza di sì, ma CJ ha la capacità di farmi dubitare di me stessa, insinuare quella insicurezza che mi fa vacillare... sono affascinata e spaventata del potere che ha su di me._

_CJ, ti prego, ho bisogno di vederti e… subito…_

L'attesa è snervante. Comincio a battere le dita nervosamente sul bancone. Ordino un paio di Manhattan e li scolo senza battere ciglio. Un po' di coraggio liquido non può che farmi bene, basta solo che non esageri. A quel pensiero il mio braccio si alza per chiederne un altro, ma vengo distratta dal ritorno di Octavia che mi fa desistere.

"Quindi? Che ti ha detto?", le chiedo subito non nascondendo più tutta la mia ansia di sapere.

"Ecco, tieni... questo è il suo indirizzo e il suo interno... per quanto riguarda il numero di telefono ha detto che te lo darà lei quando vi vedrete", mi dice porgendomi un foglietto.

Lo prendo senza esitare ed un sorriso soddisfatto mi arriccia subito le labbra. Leggo l'indirizzo e noto con piacere che conosco molto bene la zona. Il fatto che CJ si ricordi di me e si sia fidata a darmi l'indirizzo mi fa ben sperare.

"Ma...", la voce di Octavia mi fa alzare di scatto il volto.

"Ma... cosa?", le faccio eco.

"Ma mi ha detto di dirti che stasera ha da fare, però è libera domani...", le sue parole frantumano tutte le mie speranze in un secondo.

_Perché mi fai questo CJ? Il tuo tira e molla mi fa impazzire. Mi hai fatto assaporare l'idea di rivederti, per poi strapparmela subito dopo, questo è crudele... io non posso aspettare domani, ne dopodomani, devo vederti adesso, se no impazzisco._

"Ah... ok, grazie Octavia", mormoro affranta.

"Ehi, non ti abbattere Lexa! CJ è un po' matta, ma è di parola. Pensa, quando ci siamo salutate, ha scommesso con me che ti saresti presentata alla sua porta stasera, nonostante il suo avvertimento... e rideva come una matta blaterando qualcosa su delle punizioni di cui francamente non ho capito il senso", _cazzo, mi conosce già così bene?_

"Davvero? Però… è proprio una persona sicura di sé", replico fingendo sdegno.

"Ora è meglio che vada, grazie ancora Octavia. Spero di vederti presto", la saluto azzardando un casto bacio sulla guancia.

"E di cosa?! Io sono sempre qui quando vuoi passare. Piuttosto, mi raccomando non farmi perdere la scommessa, eh?!", il suo avvertimento mi fa quasi sorridere.

_Mi dispiace Octavia, ho proprio intenzione di fartela perdere invece._

_(Continua…)_

 


	19. Capitolo 19

#  CAPITOLO 19

 

**_ Dal capitolo precedente: _ **

_Perché mi fai questo CJ? Il tuo tira e molla mi fa impazzire. Mi hai fatto assaporare l'idea di rivederti, per poi strapparmela subito dopo, questo è crudele... io non posso aspettare domani, ne dopodomani, devo vederti adesso, se no impazzisco._

_"Ah... ok, grazie Octavia", mormoro affranta._

_"Ehi, non ti abbattere Lexa! CJ è un po' matta, ma è di parola. Pensa, quando ci siamo salutate, ha scommesso con me che ti saresti presentata alla sua porta stasera, nonostante il suo avvertimento... e rideva come una matta blaterando qualcosa su delle punizioni di cui francamente non ho capito il senso", cazzo, mi conosce già così bene?_

_"Davvero? Però… è proprio una persona sicura di sé", replico fingendo sdegno._

_"Ora è meglio che vada, grazie ancora Octavia. Spero di vederti presto", la saluto azzardando un casto bacio sulla guancia._

_"E di cosa?! Io sono sempre qui quando vuoi passare. Piuttosto, mi raccomando non farmi perdere la scommessa, eh?!", il suo avvertimento mi fa quasi sorridere._

_Mi dispiace Octavia, ho proprio intenzione di fartela perdere invece._

 

*****

 

Quella allusione sulle punizioni, mi ha dato il colpo di grazia, un brivido di eccitazione mi ha fatto scalpitare il basso ventre e credo che CJ, o meglio la _mia_ padrona, l'abbia fatto apposta.

Da quando ho iniziato a chiedere di lei ad Octavia è passato tutto in secondo piano, Clarke compresa... e se da una parte mi fa piacere, dall'altra mi spaventa. Il controllo di CJ nei miei confronti – anche a distanza – dovrebbe farmi scappare a gambe levate, invece mi attrae in una maniera incompressibile.

Non so come faccia, ma lei sa quello che voglio, quello che desidero nel profondo, sa che con il suo indirizzo tra le mani non resisterò un secondo di più e mi presenterò stasera stessa davanti alla sua porta.

Questa sua sicurezza mi fa incazzare, ma mi eccita allo stesso tempo. Lei ha detto che ha degli impegni, forse non è sola, forse è già in buona compagnia. Il solo pensiero che possa essere con un’altra mi fa sragionare sempre di più. Onestamente, non mi importa. Sarò egoista, ma il mio bisogno di lei è diventato impellente ai limiti della sopravvivenza. Subirò tutte le punizioni che vorrà infliggermi, ma almeno riuscirò a vederla, a placare questa mia ossessione perversa per lei e a lasciarmi andare una volta per tutte.

Non la conosco, non so nulla di lei… e come potrei? Indefinita abbiamo passato solo una folle notte insieme, tuttavia sento che di lei io possa fidarmi.

_Ok, sono strana forte, ma questa non è una novità._

Continuo a rincorrere i pensieri che mi distraggono per tutto il tragitto ed in meno di venti minuti arrivo a destinazione. Il palazzo è sontuoso ed altissimo, quando varco l'ingresso improvvisamente mi sento piccola piccola.

La zona del portiere è deserta e questo gioca a mio favore. Attaccata sul muro dell’ingresso poco distante, noto una rastrelliera con su scritti tutti i numeri degli interni e i relativi piani, nessun nome probabilmente per la privacy. Cerco l'interno 100, rendendomi conto solo ora che sia lo stesso numero della camera del prive. _‘Che coincidenza!’_ , penso.

Scopro solo alla fine che l’interno di CJ sia l’attimo. Octavia me l'aveva accennato, ricordo ancora la sue parole esatte: _'è una donna molto ricca e potente e, anche se non si direbbe, riservata'._

Senza indugiare oltre mi dirigo verso gli ascensori, sperando di non incrociare il portiere probabilmente assentatosi per un bisogno fisiologico. Non credo che lui mi avrebbe fatto passare così agilmente, di sicuro mi avrebbe chiesto il nome e forse le credenziali per annunciarmi a CJ, cosa che non posso permettermi visto che lei non mi sta aspettando. Conosco posti come questo e di solito i portieri prendono la riservatezza degli inquilini molto, forse troppo, seriamente.

Riesco a prendere l'ascensore e per mia fortuna l'ultimo piano non è bloccato da chiavi o tessere magnetiche.

Improvvisamente mi sento a disagio, inadeguata, forse perché mi sembra di essere una ladra che entra in un palazzo di soppiatto senza averne il diritto... ma poi penso a CJ e la mia inadeguatezza scompare lasciando solo un accenno di disagio.

Sospiro più volte cercando invano di calmare i battiti del mio cuore, direttamente proporzionali alla mia ansia. Quasi in trance mi perdo ad osservare il numero dei piani incrementare ad una velocità assurda. Sussulto, quando sento un suono distorto provenire dalla cabina segnalandomi l'arrivo al piano. _Ora non ho più scuse._

Metto piede sul pianerottolo e la paura mi assale. Tutta la mia audacia ed il mio coraggio svaniscono in un attimo. La sola cosa che rimane è il bisogno, il mio smodato bisogno di lei. E forse… è a causa di esso che riesco ad arrivare alla sua porta trovando persino la forza di suonare il campanello.

L'attesa mi sembra infinita, tanto che tutti i miei dubbi e le mie paure diventano sempre più asfissianti nella mia mente.

_Non sarei dovuta venire. Magari non c'è, perché sul serio ha da fare stasera. Dio, che stupida! Non avrei dovuto assecondare la mia ossessione, non dovevo presentarmi qui!_

Sto per andarmene quando finalmente la porta si apre. Lo spettacolo che mi trovo davanti mi lascia letteralmente senza fiato. CJ indossa della lingerie di pizzo nero sexy e provocante ricoperta da una vestaglia trasparente a mezza coscia – sempre nera – probabilmente di seta. _Queste vestaglie stanno diventando il mio incubo peggiore!_

"Che fai? Te ne vai?", afferma con un sorriso compiaciuto sul volto.

Incapace di parlare mi limito a negare con la testa. Dopo avermi fatto un cenno di entrare, lei si scosta subito dalla porta lasciandomela aperta, quasi fosse disinteressata dal mio prossimo passo. Entro e la chiudo alle mie spalle. Continuo a fissarla, cercando di placare la brama di quel corpo, la brama di lei. La vedo armeggiare con degli alcolici al piano bar dell’enorme sala, con una tranquillità disarmante.

"Gradisci qualcosa da bere?", il suo tono gentile mi spiazza.

_Non so veramente cosa pensare. Come reagirà di questa mia intrusione? In fondo sono venuta qui disubbidendo ad un suo ordine, ok, non era esplicito, ma pur sempre un ordine._

"Il gatto ti ha mangiato la lingua... piccola Lexa?", si gira a guardarmi quasi a controllare che io ci fossi ancora, nel suo tono però non c'è nessuna traccia di rimprovero o rabbia.

"No, grazie...", mormoro appena, quasi rammaricata per non essermi rivolta a lei con l'appellativo di padrona o mia signora.

"Sai, sono combattuta se essere contenta perché mi hai fatto vincere la scommessa con Octavia e contrariata perché ti sei presentata qui nonostante ti avessi detto che avessi da fare...", comincia a dire versandosi un bicchiere di bourbon.

"Secondo te come dovrei sentirmi piccola Lexa? Contenta o contrariata?", mi chiede avvicinandosi di qualche passo.

Il mio cervello sembra in blackout, mi perdo completamente in lei e tutto il resto scompare, non ho idea di cosa mi faccia questa donna, ma quando sono con lei perdo il mio libero arbitrio.

"Chiedo perdono mia signora, non avrei dovuto piombare così a casa sua... ma avevo bisogno di vederla", le dico abbassando lo sguardo colpevole.

"Immagino, ma non mi hai risposto Lexa? Dovrei essere calma e tranquilla o arrabbiata con te?", mi apostrofa per la mia mancanza, facendo altri passi verso di me.

Deglutisco in quel misto di ansia ed eccitazione – che CJ è una maestra nel scatenarmi – e, scontrandomi di nuovo con il suo sguardo, provo ad aprire la bocca cercando di articolare un discorso sensato.

"Credo arrabbiata mia signora... ma non ho resistito... questo impulso irrefrenabile di sentirmi come l'altra notte, mi ha condotto fin qui", affermo confessando i miei desideri.

"Quindi, vuoi essere di nuovo mia… sei sicura di questo?", mi domanda ormai ad un soffio da me.

Annuisco a corto di fiato, cercando di rallentare il battito del mio cuore in preda ad una tachicardia ormai incontrollata.

"Anche se ti dovrò punire vista la tua esuberanza?".

"Più che sicura padrona", confermo anche con le parole, sempre più smaniosa di essere sua.

"Come vuoi piccola Lexa, ma prima di cominciare ti consiglio di scegliere una safeword, stanotte ti servirà...", afferma con quel tono roco che mi fa bagnare senza sforzo.

Mi afferra per la nuca e fa scontrare le nostre bocche. Il bacio è subito famelico, pieno di foga, rude, mi morde il labbro facendomi gemere, per poi intrufolarsi nella mia bocca e cercare la mia lingua. Sento il sapore forte del bourbon inebriarmi completamente, mentre la sua lingua si fa largo in me cominciando a succhiare con veemenza la mia. La sua stretta si fa più intensa quasi dolorosa e sono quasi tentata di posare le mani sui suoi fianchi per attirare di più il suo corpo sul mio, ma non faccio in tempo a pensarlo che lei si stacca da me lasciandomi solo con l'amaro dell’alcol sulle labbra.

"Seguimi... mi hai fatto venir voglia di giocare...", afferma con quella sicurezza che la contraddistingue.

Posa il bicchiere poco distante dalle bottiglie di liquore e si avvia verso le scale. Io senza esitare la seguo come un cagnolino, perché è questo quello che voglio e che desidero con tutta me stessa: voglio giocare con lei, voglio essere punita, voglio che lei mi domini, voglio che mi faccia sua, voglio che mi sottometta, voglio sentirmi inerme e venire solo quando lei me lo permetta, ma soprattutto voglio lei.

_(Continua…)_

 

 


	20. Capitolo 20

#  CAPITOLO 20

 

**_ Dal capitolo precedente: _ **

_Mi afferra per la nuca e fa scontrare le nostre bocche. Il bacio è subito famelico, pieno di foga, rude, mi morde il labbro facendomi gemere, per poi intrufolarsi nella mia bocca e cercare la mia lingua. Sento il sapore forte del bourbon inebriarmi completamente, mentre la sua lingua si fa largo in me cominciando a succhiare con veemenza la mia. La sua stretta si fa più intensa quasi dolorosa e sono quasi tentata di posare le mani sui suoi fianchi per attirare di più il suo corpo sul mio, ma non faccio in tempo a pensarlo che lei si stacca da me lasciandomi solo con l'amaro dell’alcol sulle labbra._

_"Seguimi... mi hai fatto venir voglia di giocare...", afferma con quella sicurezza che la contraddistingue._

_Posa il bicchiere poco distante dalle bottiglie di liquore e si avvia verso le scale. Io senza esitare la seguo come un cagnolino, perché è questo quello che voglio e che desidero con tutta me stessa: voglio giocare con lei, voglio essere punita, voglio che lei mi domini, voglio che mi faccia sua, voglio che mi sottometta, voglio sentirmi inerme e venire solo quando lei me lo permetta, ma soprattutto voglio lei._

 

*****

 

La seguo senza fiatare. Mentre salgo le scale i miei occhi non possono far a meno di fissare il suo corpo sinuoso. Il suo culo mi fa da richiamo, muovendosi in modo sexy e facendomi eccitare all'inverosimile, come le sue gambe lunghe e affusolate prive di veli, che non vedo l'ora di accarezzare. 

Arriviamo davanti ad una porta che lei apre con una chiave. _Non ho idea di dove la tenesse, magari in mezzo al seno. Oddio, solo il pensiero mi fa stringere le cosce._

Entra e mi fa cenno di fare lo stesso. Poi chiude la porta dietro di sé dandoci un giro di chiave.

"Ora, non hai più scampo, piccola Lexa...", afferma con malizia.

 _'Non aspettavo altro'_ , penso in preda ad un'estasi incontrollata.

"Siediti sul letto, prima di cominciare vorrei mettere in chiaro alcune cose", comincia a dire perentoria.

Ovviamente faccio come dice. Mi siedo sul letto e ne approfitto per guardarmi intorno. La stanza è vagamente simile al prive del Dominion. La differenza sostanziale e che al lato del letto c'è una parete totalmente adibita agli _strumenti_ del mestiere. Noto appesi ogni genere di giocattolo – se così li posso chiamare – ci sono fruste di ogni tipo, corde, cinghie, manette, strap–on, vibratori, un bastone enorme con agli estremi delle cinghie e altri arnesi di forme strane che non ho la più pallida idea a cosa possano servire.

L'ansia comincia a manifestarsi, forse un pizzico di paura le fa compagnia scatenando in me emozioni indicibili. Mi sento a disagio o meglio in imbarazzo, per essere venuta qui, con lo scopo primario di essere punita e che, proprio la bionda davanti a me, lo faccia con ogni singolo strumento di piacere e tortura appeso a quel muro. _Non riconosco più me stessa. Perché ogni singolo pensiero mi risulta perverso ed eccitante, tanto da farmi bagnare in un modo vergognoso? Non ho una risposta, so solo che è così._

Stringo più forte le gambe, sperando di arrestare quel fiume in piena che sento grondare dalla mia fica. È incredibile che anche solo l'attesa mi mandi così fuori di testa.

"In tutta onesta non pensavo di rivederti, piccola Lexa. Di solito non incontro mai la stessa donna due volte, ma non so... c'è qualcosa di diverso in te, qualcosa che mi intriga e incuriosisce. Spero che la cosa ti lusinghi in qualche modo?! Non sono una persona semplice da incuriosire e sorprendere...", sento di nuovo la sua voce, il suo tono graffiante mi avvolge.

"Certo che lo sono... mia signora", mi affretto a dire accennando un sorriso compiaciuto.

"Voglio proprio vedere se riesco a scoprire cosa nascondi piccola...", _ma di che diavolo sta parlando? Io non nascondo niente... o almeno credo. E bravissima ad insinuare il dubbio nella mia testa, ma come diavolo fa?_

"Dopo stanotte non so se ci vedremo ancora...", a quelle parole sento una fitta al cuore.

"Questo dipenderà da te, se sarai disposta a sottomettermi al mio volere...", _credevo che il solo fatto di essere qui, fosse già una conferma al mio volere._

"Il fatto che tu sia qui, che sia venuta a cercarmi, non prova nulla. Ci sono delle regole in questo mondo ed io per prima le rispetto ed esigo che la _mia_ sottomessa faccia lo stesso...", _ok, dove devo firmare? Sono ancora ferma alle parole 'mia sottomessa', non chiedo altro, come se io fossi completamente stregata, o drogata o chissà cos'altro._

"Il rapporto tra Dominatrice e Sottomessa è regolato dalla fiducia, un sano, sicuro e consensuale rapporto sessuale al limite dell'estremo. Tu ti devi fidare di me, in modo completo, totale. Devi abbandonarti a me, la tua padrona… ed io ti saprò ricompensare. Ti condurrò al piacere estremo, ti farò arrivare ai tuoi limiti e – magari con il tempo – ti aiuterò a superarli. Come ti dicevo prima esiste la Safeword per porre il limite invalicabile che io non potrò mai oltrepassare...", afferma con una sicurezza e una consapevolezza sconfinata.

L'ascolto rapita assimilando quanto più possibile. _È vero, l'unica esperienza Bondage l'ho avuta con lei, non so nulla di questo mondo, ma voglio farne parte, voglio che lei mi faccia raggiungere il mio limite e, chissà magari superarlo… cazzo, lo voglio, quanto voglio lei._

"In questa stanza io sono la tua padrona, la tua signora, dovrai rivolgerti a me con questi appellativi. Dovrai obbedire a tutti i miei comandi, le mie richieste, senza ribattere e se non lo farai... beh, ne pagherai le conseguenze. Ricordati piccola Lexa: ad ogni azione corrisponde una reazione. Se non mi deluderai sarai ricompensata, altrimenti castigata! È tutto chiaro?", mi domanda esigendo una risposta.

"Sì, tutto chiaro, mia signora", replico con lo stomaco sottosopra.

Fatico a controllare il mio corpo, le mie emozioni, i miei pensieri, in sua presenza. Mi sento una bambola nelle sue mani e, cosa peggiore, adoro sentirmi così.

"Molto bene. Il tuo essere così remissiva, mi piace", commenta avvicinandosi di qualche passo.

"Hai scelto la tua Safeword?", chiede poi.

"Grounders, padrona", rispondo ancora una volta senza esitare.

"E che _Grounders_ sia. Ora spogliati!", ordina alzando di poco la voce.

Eseguo il suo comando, alzandomi in piedi ed iniziando il mio strip–tease. Mi levo le scarpe abbandonandole poco distante dalla mia padrona. _È assurdo che mi rivolga a lei in quel modo persino nella mia testa... mi ha proprio fatto il lavaggio del cervello._

Abbasso la zip e subito dopo faccio scivolare l'abito a terra rimanendo solo in intimo davanti al suo sguardo intenso.

"Anche il reggiseno... rimani solo col perizoma", il suo sollecito mi fa avvampare.

Eseguo cercando di soddisfare la sua richiesta mentre tento di trattenere i miei ormoni impazziti. La vedo prendere un cuscino piuttosto gonfio e lanciarlo verso il centro del letto.

"Adesso voltati e sdraiati con il ventre sul guanciale. Tieni lo sguardo sul materasso e non ti muovere finché non te lo dico io", faccio come dice perdendola così di vista.

"Brava ragazza", mormora allontanandosi da me.

Sento dei rumori provenire dalla parete degli arnesi di tortura, il mio sguardo non si muove delle lenzuola del letto. Il timore di contrariarla è ancora troppo forte per rischiare. Un brivido mi percorre lungo la schiena e non so se sia l'ansia o l'eccitazione che si sta impossessando di me sempre di più. Stringo le gambe cercando di lenire la mia voglia, ogni secondo più frustrante, dandomi quel pizzico di sollievo necessario per non impazzire.

Ritorna da me dopo qualche minuto. Posso sentire il suo profumo inebriarmi i sensi. Si siede a cavalcioni sul mio culo iniziando ad ondeggiarsi distrattamente procurandomi delle scariche di piacere inimmaginabili. Abbassa il suo corpo sul mio, sfregando di proposito i suoi capezzoli turgidi sulla mia pelle, fino a raggiungere il mio orecchio che morde con quelle labbra peccaminose.

Una benda mi scivola sugli occhi colorando tutto di nero e poi sento solo un forte strattone stringermi dietro la nuca.

"Metti le mani dietro la schiena...", mi intima.

Avverto una corda accarezzarmi i polsi più volte, immobilizzandomi le mani e di conseguenza anche le braccia. Non so cosa diavolo stia facendo CJ, probabilmente un nodo a prova di marinaio a giudicare dal tempo che ci mette, ma il fatto stesso di non vedere quello che mi stia facendo – e quello che mi farà – è oltremodo sexy, seducente ed elettrizzante. Improvvisamente il mio corpo è pervaso da una scarica di adrenalina, i miei umori sono fuori controllo. Mi sfugge un gemito e l'ansia mi assale.

_Cazzo, Lexa, controllati! Ti ha solo bendata e legata e tu hai la fica talmente fradicia che stai bagnando le lenzuola… vuoi essere punita anche per questo?_

Oddio... sì. ALT! Ma che cavolo dico? Sono proprio fusa.

_(Continua…)_

 


	21. Capitolo 21

#  CAPITOLO 21

 

**_ Dal capitolo precedente: _ **

_Sento dei rumori provenire dalla parete degli arnesi di tortura, il mio sguardo non si muove delle lenzuola del letto. Il timore di contrariarla è ancora troppo forte per rischiare. Un brivido mi percorre lungo la schiena e non so se sia l'ansia o l'eccitazione che si sta impossessando di me sempre di più. Stringo le gambe cercando di lenire la mia voglia, ogni secondo più frustrante, dandomi quel pizzico di sollievo necessario per non impazzire._

_Ritorna da me dopo qualche minuto. Posso sentire il suo profumo inebriarmi i sensi. Si siede a cavalcioni sul mio culo iniziando ad ondeggiarsi distrattamente procurandomi delle scariche di piacere inimmaginabili. Abbassa il suo corpo sul mio, sfregando di proposito i suoi capezzoli turgidi sulla mia pelle, fino a raggiungere il mio orecchio che morde con quelle labbra peccaminose._

_Una benda mi scivola sugli occhi colorando tutto di nero e poi sento solo un forte strattone stringermi dietro la nuca._

_"Metti le mani dietro la schiena...", mi intima._

_Avverto una corda accarezzarmi i polsi più volte, immobilizzandomi le mani e di conseguenza anche le braccia. Non so cosa diavolo stia facendo CJ, probabilmente un nodo a prova di marinaio a giudicare dal tempo che ci mette, ma il fatto stesso di non vedere quello che mi stia facendo – e quello che mi farà – è oltremodo sexy, seducente ed elettrizzante. Improvvisamente il mio corpo è pervaso da una scarica di adrenalina, i miei umori sono fuori controllo. Mi sfugge un gemito e l'ansia mi assale._

_Cazzo, Lexa, controllati! Ti ha solo bendata e legata e tu hai la fica talmente fradicia che stai bagnando le lenzuola… vuoi essere punita anche per questo?_

_Oddio... sì. ALT! Ma che cavolo dico? Sono proprio fusa._

 

*****

 

Nella sua premura si accerta di non stringere troppo la presa, ma senza chiedere a me in prima persona. Del resto mi sembra ovvio... lei è la padrona, io la sottomessa che deve essere punita per essere stata troppo audace e sfrontata.

La sua mano scivola sul mio corpo accarezzandomi con delicatezza la schiena fino ad arrivare sul mio culo, comincia a massaggiare la natica sinistra e senza preavviso mi sculaccia con decisione, mugolo dal dolore che si trasforma subito in piacere. Fa la stessa cosa sull'altra e gemo più forte. Delle scariche di piacere irradiano tutto il mio corpo arrivando al mio centro nervoso e sovrastando il dolore provocato dai suoi colpi.

_'Oh sì, puniscimi ancora mia signora'_ , penso tra me e me. _Ho la certezza di essere folle, sempre di più, ma va beh. Solo io posso trovare eccitante farmi picchiare in questo modo…_

Mi sculaccia ancora e ancora. Mi sento il sedere in fiamme e l’eccitazione a mille. La sua mano si insinua tra le mie gambe, facendosi largo tra le mie pieghe bagnate.

"Impaziente come al solito piccola Lexa... sei vergognosamente bagnata", sento il suo tono compiaciuto sbeffeggiarmi.

"Sì, mia signora, mi scuso...", dico in affanno.

"Sei così eccitata ed ancora non ti ho toccata... le brave ragazze non sono così impazienti, ma sanno aspettare. Male Lexa, cominciamo male… e adesso dimmi, cosa dovrei fare con te?", mi chiede con quel tono freddo e retorico che mi mette i brividi.

"Punirmi, mia signora", rispondo di getto.

"Vedo che impari in fretta piccola! Ora ti punirò e tu subirai senza fiatare. Sia ben chiaro, l’orgasmo ti è negato fino a che non lo decido io. Hai capito Lexa?".

"Sì, padrona!".

Scende dal mio corpo e dal letto ed io ne sento già la mancanza, il suo calore mi dava sicurezza, mi faceva sentire protetta. Sento ancora dei rumori provenire dalla parete delle _meraviglie_ , come dei cassetti prima aperti e poi richiusi. Non faccio in tempo a rimuginare che sento di nuovo la sua presenza alle mie spalle.

Apparentemente armeggia con delle cinghie facendo un po' di rumore, ma non riesco a capire cosa stia combinando. Il non sapere, l'attesa… sono una dolce e frustrante tortura.

_Che sia questa la sua punizione? No, sarebbe troppo leggera, e poi non sarebbe una punizione... ma poi io, che diavolo ne so di castighi e punizioni?_

Sento di nuovo le sue dita cercare la mia fica. Sorride soddisfatta probabilmente compiaciuta del disastro che lei stessa ha provocato. I suoi tocchi sono decisi, ma distratti. Il suo lento tormento mi fa impazzire e forse è proprio quello che vuole lei: tormentarmi.

Lubrificate dai miei umori le sue dita si spostano in mezzo alle mie natiche. Comincia a giocare con il mio culo, stuzzicando il buchino, scatenandomi brividi incontrollati e forti scariche di piacere. Gemo, cercando di trattenermi, ma l'estasi che mi scatenano quei suoi semplici tocchi mi fanno dare di matto.

Diciamo che sono sempre stata aperta al piacere. Il sesso è sempre stato il mio rifugio, anche quello anale, non è certo la mia prima volta… l’ho sempre considerato molto intenso ed estremamente eccitante, ma con CJ tutto è più intenso anche una semplice carezza… e solo il pensiero di quello che mi farà mi manda giù di testa.

"Ricordati la Safeword se vuoi che mi fermi", mi avverte lasciandomi qualche istante di reazione, per poi tornare alla sua lenta e dolce tortura.

Scivola dentro di me con un dito e non trovando nessun tipo di ostacolo infila anche il secondo. Mugolo non riuscendo più a controllare il mio godimento.

"Piccola Lexa, sei una continua sorpresa... non credevo fossi così disinibita...", il suo tono sorpreso mi fa quasi ridere, ma sono troppo concentrata sulle sue dita che mi stanno scopano il culo per darci peso.

L'eccitazione mi sta mandando fuori di testa e non ho il permesso di venire, ne tanto meno di fiatare, sarà dura resistere. Poi, come se non bastasse, sento una cosa dura strusciarsi contro il mio fascio di nervi, picchietta sul mio clitoride facendomi tremare completamente. Con la benda sugli occhi non riesco a capire cosa sia. Non vedere niente scatena in me mille fantasie, talmente oscene che fatico a contenere la mia eccitazione. La mia voglia mi porta sempre più al limite, su quella vetta che bramo raggiungere con tutta me stessa.

Forse è un pene finto, uno strap–on o un vibratore e si mi volesse scopare con quello? _Oddio, ti prego padrona scopami e dammi il permesso di venire, non ce la faccio più!_ La supplica rimane solo nella mia mente, sono talmente in affanno, concentrata sul non cedere a quel godimento lussurioso a cui tanto ambisco, che persino gemere mi costa sudore e fatica.

Continua a stuzzicarmi con quel arnese, arrivando fino alla mia apertura, ma non varcando mai la soglia. Questa punizione è molto peggio delle sculacciate e delle frustate. Il mio livello di frustrazione e sopportazione è fuori scala, il mio corpo sta per esplodere a questa eccitazione insoddisfatta e la mia mente con lui.

"Credo che qualcuno qui sia un po' insofferente... o sbaglio?", la sua retorica mi sbeffeggia e la sua risatina completa l'opera.

Trattengo un gemito a fatica, la voglia di urlare si fa sempre più necessaria, come la voglia di risponderle che mi sta facendo impazzire, ma non posso fiatare.

"Non ho sentito la tua risposta, piccola Lexa!? Parla, rispondimi!", alza la voce come se mi avesse letto nel pensiero.

"No, non sbaglia mia signora. Mi perdoni", replico più che grata di cedere al suo volere.

"Ti fidi di me Lexa?", mi chiede all’improvviso.

"Sì, mia signora, mi fido di lei", rispondo senza esitare a quella domanda a brucia pelo.

La sincerità nel risponderle stupisce persino me. Mi fido di CJ, mi fido della mia padrona, della mia signora e non so neanche il perché. In questo stato sarei disposta a fare qualsiasi cosa per lei.

"Adesso ti scoperò e lo farò forte piccola Lexa, ti farò raggiungere un limite starà a te superarlo... ma se vuoi che mi fermi, sai cosa devi fare", _cazzo, non lo farei mai, voglio essere scopata dalla mia padrona e che lo faccia fino a farmi svenire._

"Mi fido di lei, mia signora", mormoro a corto di fiato esultando per il piacere che di lì a poco avrei provato.

"Ricorda, non hai ancora il permesso di venire...", puntualizza riportandomi alla dura realtà.

Rimuove le sue dita da dentro di me, lasciandomi un senso di vuoto che non riesco a comprendere.

"Hai un sapore delizioso piccola Lexa", mugugna probabilmente leccandosi il mio nettare dalle dita.

Le mie fantasie più perverse si concentrano sulla mia intimità, gemo senza controllo, sento la mia fica bagnata contrarsi e provocarmi un piacere immenso. Poi lo sento, lo strap–on, invadere il mio sedere, entra in me con forza non trovando nessun ostacolo, forse perché ampiamente lubrificato dei miei umori.

Sento la mia padrona mugolare dal piacere, mentre aumenta il ritmo delle spinte. Il suo corpo spinge contro il mio, facendomi tremare le gambe. Gemiamo insieme mentre mi sbatte sempre più forte, non si sta di certo risparmiando. Probabilmente lo strap–on è di quelli doppi, mentre mi scopa anche lei gode procurandosi piacere. Questa immagine mi fa perdere il controllo. _Non resisto più, devo venire._

"Padrona, la prego...", la supplico.

"Cosa? Vuoi venire piccola Lexa?", mi chiede sempre più in affanno.

"Sì... la prego mia signora", sussurro sempre più disperata.

"Vieni, piccola Lexa, viene con me. Oddio, sì, cazzo, il tuo culo è spettacolare", afferma schiaffeggiandomi le natiche più volte e procurandomi un piacere immenso.

Spinge talmente forte dentro di me che sembra volermi sfondare, ci vogliono un altro paio di spinte e poi la sento gemere forte ed io la seguo a ruota urlando di più.

Tremo ancora scossa dall'orgasmo epico che mi ha appena travolta. Non riesco a riprendermi perché sento di nuovo qualcosa di duro torturarmi il clitoride. Lo sento vibrare, prima lentamente poi sempre più forte. La mia padrona mi sta scopando ancora con un vibratore. Vengo una, due, tre volte a ripetizione. Non faccio in tempo a riprendermi che un'altra scarica di piacere mi porta in vetta.

_Oddio, sono esausta. Neanche nelle mie fantasie più perverse avrei mai immaginato di godere così tanto e così intensamente._

Ancora in affanno sento il nodo sulla nuca allentarsi e la benda scivolarmi via dal viso e subito dopo anche la corda ai polsi si allenta liberando le braccia. CJ è ancora alle mie spalle, ma posso sentire le sue mani affusolate massaggiarmi la pelle,  probabilmente arrossata dallo sfregamento dalla canapa. Il suo tocco dolce e premuroso mi mette i brividi. E già la seconda volta che si comporta così dopo avermi dominato e sinceramente non ho una spiegazione logica.

_(Continua…)_

 

 

 

 


	22. Capitolo 22

#  CAPITOLO 22

 

**_ Dal capitolo precedente: _ **

_Sento la mia padrona mugolare dal piacere, mentre aumenta il ritmo delle spinte. Il suo corpo spinge contro il mio, facendomi tremare le gambe. Gemiamo insieme mentre mi sbatte sempre più forte, non si sta di certo risparmiando. Probabilmente lo strap–on è di quelli doppi, mentre mi scopa anche lei gode procurandosi piacere. Questa immagine mi fa perdere il controllo. Non resisto più, devo venire._

_"Padrona, la prego...", la supplico._

_"Cosa? Vuoi venire piccola Lexa?", mi chiede sempre più in affanno._

_"Sì... la prego mia signora", sussurro sempre più disperata._

_"Vieni, piccola Lexa, viene con me. Oddio, sì, cazzo, il tuo culo è spettacolare", afferma schiaffeggiandomi le natiche più volte e procurandomi un piacere immenso._

_Spinge talmente forte dentro di me che sembra volermi sfondare, ci vogliono un altro paio di spinte e poi la sento gemere forte ed io la seguo a ruota urlando di più._

_Tremo ancora scossa dall'orgasmo epico che mi ha appena travolta. Non riesco a riprendermi perché sento di nuovo qualcosa di duro torturarmi il clitoride. Lo sento vibrare, prima lentamente poi sempre più forte. La mia padrona mi sta scopando ancora con un vibratore. Vengo una, due, tre volte a ripetizione. Non faccio in tempo a riprendermi che un'altra scarica di piacere mi porta in vetta._

_Oddio, sono esausta. Neanche nelle mie fantasie più perverse avrei mai immaginato di godere così tanto e così intensamente._

_Ancora in affanno sento il nodo sulla nuca allentarsi e la benda scivolarmi via dal viso e subito dopo anche la corda ai polsi si allenta liberando le braccia. CJ è ancora alle mie spalle, ma posso sentire le sue mani affusolate massaggiarmi la pelle,  probabilmente arrossata dallo sfregamento dalla canapa. Il suo tocco dolce e premuroso mi mette i brividi. E già la seconda volta che si comporta così dopo avermi dominato e sinceramente non ho una spiegazione logica._

 

*****

 

Dopo essersi liberata dello strap–on, scivola su un fianco dandomi la possibilità di girarmi e guardarla negli occhi. Il suo azzurro è spaventosamente intenso, non mi ha mai guardato così. Ho quasi paura che mi legga dentro, che scopra tutte le mie voglie, le mie perversioni, lo sconfinato piacere che mi provoca questo gioco con lei.

"Sei stata brava piccola Lexa...", afferma con un tono dolce, inusuale per CJ.

Mi afferra una ciocca di capelli ribelle e con delicatezza me la porta dietro l'orecchio sfiorandomi leggermente la guancia. Questo suo atteggiamento mi confonde, per un attimo in lei non vedo la Dominatrice, la padrona, la mia signora, che mi ha sottomesso fino a poco fa, ma solo una dolce ragazza, bellissima, da uno sguardo intenso e penetrante con la quale vorrei fare l'amore. In una parola vedo lei: Clarke.

_Ok, sono ufficialmente uscita di senno, io che parlo di fare l'amore, io che in tutta la mia vita ho fatto solo ed esclusivamente sesso. Poi cosa c'entra Clarke? È CJ che voglio, è lei che mi ha appena fatto impazzire ed è con lei che voglio fare l'amore forse per la prima volta in vita mia. Eppure quando CJ è così dolce, premurosa, a tratti timida ed introversa, non riesco a non pensare a Clarke, tutto me la ricorda, la sua somiglianza poi... Smettila! La devi smettere!_

Chiudo gli occhi per un attimo cercando di scacciar via l’immagine della mia segretaria dalla mia testa, beandomi del dolce tocco di CJ.

"Visto che sei stata così brava, Lexa... ti sei meritata un premio", alle sue parole spalanco gli occhi perdendomi di nuovo nel suo sguardo.

"Davvero, mia signora?", chiedo entusiasta.

Annuisce con un piccolo sorriso. _Dio, il suo sorriso è stupendo_. Le sorrido di rimando e senza pensarci le chiedo quale sia la mia ricompensa.

"Se non sei troppo stanca… puoi fare di me quello che vuoi...", _eh? Devo aver sentito male._

"Quello che voglio, mia signora? Proprio tutto?".

"Sì, piccola Lexa, proprio tutto".

_Ok, è confermato: CJ è una strega! Solo una strega può leggermi così nel pensiero, concedendomi di esaudire il mio desiderio: fare l'amore con lei._

"Ti consiglio di approfittarne Lexa, non credo di essere mai stata così magnanima con nessuna", afferma con quel tono sensuale che tanto adoro.

_E di nuovo quel tarlo si insinua dentro la mia testa. Quante donne avrà avuto nella sua vita? Quante sottomesse saranno state ai suoi piedi? Oh, chissenefrega! Adesso lei è qui, con me e questo mi basta._

Senza fiatare comincio ad accarezzare il suo corpo ancora lievemente imperlato di sudore. Le mie dita, timide ed impacciate, sfiorano appena la sua pelle che si increspa al loro passaggio. I miei occhi sono piantati nei suoi, osservano attentamente ogni minima reazione. Il suo corpo sembra rilassarsi al mio tocco, tanto da sdraiarsi supina al centro del letto e lasciarmi il campo libero a tutte le mie fantasie.

Mi metto a cavalcioni su di lei facendo scontrare le nostre intimità, per un attimo mi sembra di sentirla tremare, ma forse sono io quella che trema per questo mio gesto estremamente dolce, intimo ed inteso.

Mi fermo ad osservarla, non smettendo di tracciare le sue forme con le mani. Parto dal viso. Accarezzo le sue guance, il suo naso, le sue labbra, che al passaggio delle mie dita si schiudono leggermente. Continuo a girare intorno a quella bocca, che muoio dalla voglia di baciare, accettando alla fine il suo invito ad entrarci con le dita. La sua lingua comincia ad accarezzarmi, a succhiare, a leccare, mentre i suoi occhi mi trafiggono. Quella visione così erotica, così sensuale, mi incendia.

Sfilo le dita umide dalle sue labbra e continuo il mio percorso di seduzione. Prendo confidenza lasciandomi guidare dall'audacia. Uso entrambe le mani scendendo sul collo, le spalle, fino ad arrivare al suo seno. Il suo respiro si fa sempre più irregolare, il suo sguardo da sicuro, imperturbabile, diventa sempre più incerto, forse curioso. Apparentemente CJ sta abbandonando la sua fredda armatura da Dominatrice per godersi questo momento solo nostro e se non fosse per la mia mente – che continua a giocarmi brutti scherzi – non potrei chiedere di meglio.

Per un attimo, solo per un fottuto attimo, vedo i suoi occhi azzurri guardarmi con quella timidezza che conosco bene, celata da un paio di occhiali ed i suoi cappelli non sono più sciolti sparsi sul cuscino, ma sono raccolti in una coda di cavallo ordinata. Vengo travolta dalla consapevolezza che non sto per fare l'amore con CJ – la mia signora e padrona – ma con Clarke, la mia segretaria, la donna che anche se non lo voglio ammettere mi fa battere forte il cuore.

Le mie dita continuano a giocare con il suo corpo, sfiorano le aureole torturando poi i capezzoli, che si mettono subito sull'attenti con pochi tocchi. Scendo sui fianchi, accarezzo il ventre, fino ad arrivare al pube. La mano sinistra continua a torturarle il seno, mentre l'altra scivola in mezzo alle sue gambe.

Chiudo gli occhi per un attimo, quando mi accorgo di quanto sia bagnata e che il merito sia solo mio. La sento ansimare sempre più forte. Il mio tocco leggermente accennato è una tortura. La tensione aumenta, come la mia voglia di lei, ma quello che voglio veramente è che questo momento duri il più a lungo possibile.

Il suo corpo comincia a fremere sotto il mio ed io fatico a controllarmi. La mia mano risale di nuovo sul suo petto prosperoso cominciando a palparlo con più foga e veemenza. Comincio ad ondeggiare su di lei, provocando quella dolce frizione tra i nostri sessi. Il piacere comincia a pervadermi. Sento i suoi umori bagnarmi ed i miei bagnano lei. Sapere che le nostre essenze si stanno mescolando l'un l’altra, mi fa impazzire.

"Lexa...", sospira in preda all'estasi più totale.

Le prendo le mani intrecciando le dita e portandole sulla sua testa, mentre mi faccio largo tra le sue gambe. CJ non perde un secondo di più allacciandole dietro la mia schiena stringendo così il contatto tra di noi. Ho sempre adorato questa posizione, perché è la più intima, la più intensa, ti permette di fonderti con la tua partner, in un assoluto ed esplosivo orgasmo, ed è quello che voglio... voglio esplodere con lei, voglio che urliamo insieme.

I nostri corpi sono un tutto uno, si muovono in simbiosi, completandosi a vicenda. Ora la sola cosa che voglio è baciarla, voglio assaporare quelle labbra che tanto mi fanno impazzire, ma non faccio in tempo a pensarlo che sento la sua bocca sulla mia.

Il suo bacio è diverso dalle altre volte, è passionale, voglioso – questo sì – ma è anche disperato, quasi pieno di speranze. Le sue labbra si muovono sulle mie, quasi si conoscessero da una vita e fossero state lontane per un decennio. La sua urgenza mi travolge. Il suo sapore si mescola al mio mandandomi in estasi. Il mio corpo è invaso da scariche elettriche di piacere, che fatico a controllare.

"Lexa... oddio... sto per venire", mormora cecando di prendere fiato.

Spingo sempre più forte fino a che non la sento urlare, ma non mi fermo continuo a muovermi, voglio di più voglio che gridi più forte. Anche io sto per venire, sento l'orgasmo vicino, ma voglio esplodere con lei.

"Sto per venire... ancora... oddio, Lexa, non ti fermare", mugugna.

"Anche io ci sono, vieni con me...", affermo in preda alla follia.

"Lexaaaa...", urla esplodendo di nuovo.

"Clarkeee...", gemo a denti stretti, venendo a mia volta.

Scossa dagli spasmi, mi ci vuole un po' per realizzare che l'ho fatto veramente: all’apice dell'orgasmo ho sbagliato nome, ho mormorato il nome della donna che avrei voluto stringere tra le braccia. Inaspettatamente, sono le braccia di CJ che mi stringono forte accompagnando la fine del nostro amplesso, poi le sue labbra sono di nuovo sulle mie. Mi bacia lentamente, con una dolcezza disarmante. Non c'è urgenza o disperazione nel suo tocco, ma più una tenera coccola, una favola della buona notte. Infatti dopo poco mi addormento tra le sue braccia, ignorando completamente ogni tipo di problema che il mio lapsus potrebbe aver causato.

 

 


	23. Capitolo 23

 

#  CAPITOLO 23

 

Sussulto quasi spaventata quando sento la musica a palla fracassarmi le orecchie. Mi guardo intorno spaesata. Ma dove cavolo mi trovo? Mi sento come Michel J. Fox in Ritorno al futuro, quando è catapultato nel passato.

Vengo spintonata da un branco di matricole – probabilmente già sballate dall'alcol o peggio e con gli ormoni in mossa – che corrono per entrare ad una delle tante feste del college. Alzo lo sguardo e vedo la casa dell'Alfa–Omega, una delle confraternite più popolare del campus.

OH.MIO.DIO! Sono tornata al college! Ma che cazzo succede? Solo dieci minuti fa ero a letto con una bellissima donna e adesso mi ritrovo ad Harvard? Oh, Gesù, questo deve essere un incubo di sicuro.

Scuoto la testa per svegliarmi, cerco di darmi un pizzicotto, ma è tutto inutile, il panorama non cambia.

Continuo a guardarmi attorno sempre più preoccupata quando butto l'occhio su un gruppo di amici che si sta dirigendo proprio alla festa della confraternita. Li osservo meglio. Ancora un po' e mi viene un colpo quando riconosco Echo, Costia, Gus, Lincoln e la giovane spavalda versione di me.

Ma che scherzo è mai questo? Una specie di test psicologico? Eppure non ho bevuto, non ho preso niente per provocare questo tipo di allucinazioni.

Cerco di sbracciarmi per farmi vedere, ma nessun suono esce dalla mia bocca, la gente mi passa a fianco, mi prende contro, ma non mi vede e non mi sente. Sono alla stregua di un fantasma. Posso vedere e sentire tutto, ma solo come uno spettatore esterno. Non può essere altro che un brutto incubo, oppure sono vittima di uno scherzo di pessimo gusto.

Alla fine mi arrendo all'evidenza e cerco di assecondare questa pazzia. Senza accorgermene, inizio a seguire il mio gruppo come un'ombra, con la speranza di capire come uscirne. Il mio cervello sembra impazzito, continua a pensare senza sosta facendo congetture di ogni tipo.

'Non può essere un ricordo, non abbiamo mai partecipato ad una festa dell'Alfa–Omega, poi se non erro le matricole non potevano neanche avvicinarsi... e a giudicare dai miei comportamenti e da quelli degli altri non è da molto che siamo all’università...', penso.

"Non vedo l'ora di festeggiare Lexy... ancora non ci credo che siamo riusciti a passare tutti l'esame...", afferma Costia battendo le mani auto elogiandosi.

D'istinto sto per risponderle, ma la mia versione giovane mi precede.

"Cos, sei sempre la solita! Non dovresti stupirti più di tanto è per questo che siamo al college… per dare esami e prendere la laurea...".

Ma quanto ero odiosa all'epoca? Il mio tono spavaldo da presa per il culo era semplicemente orrendo. Diavolo, è veramente una tortura essere uno spettatore esterno della tua stessa vita.

"E qui ti sbagli, cara Heda! Siamo al college per sballarci, ubriacarci e fare festa", puntualizza Echo, con le urla di approvazione degli altri.

Ho sempre odiato quando mi chiamavano in quel modo. Dai giovane Lexa, fatti valere e mettila al suo posto!

"E questa sera abbiamo una confraternita da conquistare!", urla Gus trascinandoci tutti dentro.

Vedo la giovane me scuotere semplicemente la testa divertita, non ribatte, non si incazza, si lascia semplicemente travolgere dallo spirito goliardico del gruppo.

Credo che sarà una lunga serata e, non so perché, ho veramente un brutto presentimento. Cavolo, spero solo di svegliarmi presto, perché mi sembra di essere un genitore che si imbuca alle feste per controllare cosa combinano i figli, ed è una sensazione orribile.

Rimango attaccata alla giovane me tutto il tempo. La osservo attentamente pronta a giudicare quello che dice e quello che fa. Il suo comportamento da spavalda, arrogante e stronza mi lascia impietrita. Io non sono mai stata così: insensibile, disinteressata a tutto e a tutti tranne che a sé stessa, fredda, cinica, superba e presuntuosa… oh Sì?! Questa versione di me è un vero schifo e se potessi mi prenderei volentieri a sberle.

È tutta la sera che non faccio altro che bere, ridere a tutte le cagate che mi dicono e prendere in giro quelle povere anime che non ritengo alla mia altezza... ma si può essere così stronze?

Stanca di vedere la mia versione di gioventù bruciata, mi guardo attorno. Il panorama davanti a me è alquanto squallido, deprimente e quasi nauseante, forse sto invecchiando. Che incubo! Comunque, vedo moltissimi ragazzi ballare, o almeno tentare di farlo – per me saltare, come una mandria di tori impazziti come se fossero a Pamplona, non è ballare – altri giocano a birra pong o a 'non ho mai', alcuni limonano e molti altri cercano semplicemente di parlare urlando per sovrastare la musica assordante.

In mezzo a tutta quella folla il mio sguardo si catalizza su una ragazza dai capelli rossi e gli occhiali. La sua timidezza salta agli occhi, sembra spaesata, fuori posto. Chiacchiera impacciata con una ragazza mora di spalle. Forse è una sua amica, forse è proprio lei ad averla trascinata in questa bolgia. Continuo ad osservarla come fossi una stalker. I tratti del suo volto mi  sono terribilmente famigliari, ma non mi sembra di conoscerla. Ogni tanto la vedo sorridere timidamente e a quel sorriso la certezza di averla già incontrata si fa largo in me. Eppure, non mi ricordo di aver frequentato nessuno al college, tanto meno una bellissima ragazza dai capelli rossi, molto timida e con gli occhiali... ma non ricordavo nemmeno di essere stata così stronza, quindi la mia memoria credo non sia poi così affidabile.

Completamente assorta a stalkerizzare la rossa, per cercare di capire dove l’avessi vista, perdo interesse nelle conversazioni e nel comportamento demenziale del gruppo di cui io – o meglio –la me più giovane fa parte. Quando però invadono la mia sfera di sopravvivenza raddrizzo subito le antenne.

"Allora gente che ne dite di movimentare un po' questo mortorio?", grida Echo per richiamare l'attenzione.

Come se questa festa avesse bisogno di essere movimentata… è già un casino totale così com’è!

"Che hai in mente Ecs?", le chiede Gus.

"Heda, ci stai per una scommessa impossibile?", domanda alla giovane me.

"Nessuna scommessa è impossibile... almeno per me", oddio, vi prego, prendetemi a schiaffi non mi sopporto proprio.

"Spavalda come sempre... deduco che questo sia un sì?!", il sorrisino malizioso di Echo non mi piace per niente.

"Non farla tanto lunga Echo. Sputa il rospo, mi stai annoiando!".

"Ok, la vedi quella rossina laggiù. Quella con gli occhiali tutta, timidina e inaccessibile...", oddio, no! Lei non si tocca, o almeno questa versione di me non voglio che la tocchi.

"Chi? La timida suora di clausura, una mera copia di Eva Mendez?", ma come ti permetti di giudicarla, eh?! Stupida arrogante e spocchiosa che non sei altro?! Giuro che ti vorrei fare male, un male fisico intenso, anche se sarebbe un po' come auto lesionarsi, ma almeno avresti la lezione che meriti.

Mi rifiuto di credere che fossi così stupida, meschina e cinica al college. Spero solo che sia l'alcol – da quando sono entrata non ho fatto altro che bere, o meglio lei non ha fatto altro che bere – anche se questa non può essere una giustificazione valida al mio essere orribile.

"Sì, credo che sia nel nostro corso di Economia e Management", afferma Lincoln aprendomi un mondo.

Forse è per questo che il suo volto mi sembra conosciuto. O forse perché la versione depravata di me, l'ha importunata e manco me lo ricordo.

"Ti sfido a sedurla e a portarla a letto. Se ci riuscirai io e Costia ti faremo da schiave per il prossimo semestre, altrimenti tu lo farai a noi due", sgrano gli occhi sentendo quelle parole intrise di malizia e scherno fine a se stesso.

Ma vogliamo scherzare? Questi qui sono tutti scemi! L'alcol gli ha mandato in pappa il cervello. E poi quella ragazza che cavolo c’entra in questo stupido ed immorale giochino? Cazzo, mi devo svegliare e lo devo fare subito. Non ho intenzione di stare qui, inerme, senza poter far niente. Svegliati Lexa, svegliati cazzo!

Strizzo gli occhi talmente forte con la convinzione che una volta aperti io mi ritrovi nel letto di CJ... ma ovviamente non funziona.

"Ci sto, sarà una passeggiata!", biascica in risposta il mio clone giovane, poco prima di alzarsi e barcollare leggermente cercando di avanzare verso il suo obiettivo. Oddio, questo è l'inizio della fine.

Arrivo dalla povera vittima molto prima del mio giovane avatar claudicante. Da vicino riesco a scorgere la sua bellezza acerba, nascosta da degli occhiali molto ingombranti. I suoi occhi mi ricordano quelli di Clarke e CJ, di un azzurro intenso e penetrante, che toglie il fiato... poi quel neo poco sopra le labbra così sexy ed intrigante...

ALT! Aspetta un momento… anche Clarke e CJ hanno lo stesso neo, ma che cos'è uno scherzo questo? Un strano giochino perverso del mio subconscio? Perché non è divertente! È impossibile che tutte le donne a cui tengo si somiglino talmente tanto da essere letteralmente identiche? Oh sì…

Scuoto la testa cercando di liberarmi la testa da tutta questa spazzatura e finisco per assistere ad una conversazione che non avrei mai dovuto sentire.

"Sta venendo qui, LEI sta venendo qui… e adesso che faccio?", chiede la rossa incerta, con un leggero tremolio nella voce, alla mora.

"Jane, prima di tutto calmati... seconda cosa sii naturale. È l'intero semestre che le muori dietro e mi fai una testa con Lexa qui e Lexa là... credo che se le dici ciao lei non ti morda...", lei mi conosceva già, e a quanto pare aveva una cotta per me! Jane... diavolo non mi ricordo di nessuna Jane. Ma che diavolo ho fatto al college? Mi sono fatta lobotomizzare il cervello?

"Ah, un'ultima cosa J, qualunque cosa succeda con la Regina delle Matricole, non farti portare di sopra, ok? Lo sai che cosa succede al primo piano... ora mi dileguo, a dopo tesoro", le dice la mora prima di scomparire, Jane annuisce diventando rossa come un peperone per l'imbarazzo. Regina delle Matricole?!

Io rimango ferma ad osservarla sapendo già cosa sarebbe successo di lì a poco. Il mio stomaco si rivolta in preda a dei conati di vomito. Mi sento letteralmente una merda. Non ho nessun tipo di ricordo di quella notte, ma ho quasi la certezza di aver vissuto questo momento e tutti questi dettagli ne sono la prova.

"Ehi bellezza è un po' che ti osservo qui, tutta sola...”, cazzo, un approccio così schifoso era un pezzo che non lo sentivo! Alla faccia della Regina delle Matricole non oso immaginare il Re. Comunque sei un genio giovane Lexa… sono più o meno due secondi che è da sola, la sua amica è appena andata via.

“… e mi stavo chiedendo… ti va di bere qualcosa con me? E magari, conoscerci un po’ meglio?!".

La conclusione è anche peggio, non mi giro neanche verso la giovane me, costatare la sua arroganza non farebbe altro che peggiorare la mia autostima. Così rimango a fissare la timida ragazza, in particolare mi concentro sul suo sguardo perso e felice. C'è uno strano bagliore nei suoi occhi, brillano di una luce famigliare, di una intensità che mi fa tremare.

Non è possibile, non può essere. Mi sento mancare. Ora riconosco quello sguardo... l'ho appena visto sul volto di CJ mentre facevamo l'amore e proprio in quel momento io ho visto Clarke. No, non è possibile! Non è possibile! Non può essere vero! Non può essere la stessa persona. Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo!

Mi sveglio di soprassalto, madida di sudore e con il cuore a mille. Mi ritrovo al fianco di CJ, nel suo letto. Lei dorme ancora profondamente ed io non riesco a darmi pace. La osservo e ritrovo tutti quei dettagli che mi hanno scombussolato. I tratti del viso, le sue labbra, il neo, il taglio degli occhi.

'Non può essere', continuo a ripetermi, come se dicendolo diventasse in qualche modo vero.

Sono a dir poco sconvolta, il mio subconscio mi ha messo davanti ad un fatto che non posso o non voglio accettare. Devo andar via di qui e in fretta!

Sguscio fuori dal letto e mi rivesto velocemente. Furtivamente arrivo la porta e giro la chiave per uscire. Cerco di fare più piano possibile per non svegliare CJ. Me ne vado, seguendo gli stessi accorgimenti dell'andata. L'angoscia mi segue e al momento non c'è proprio nulla che io possa fare per lasciarla là, in quella stessa camera che ha contribuito a crearla, in quel incubo – che volente o nolente - mi ha aperto definitivamente gli occhi.

Devo andare da Indra e non Lunedì, ma più in fretta di subito. È tutto estremamente strano e complicato per venirne a capo da sola. Ho bisogno di un parere esterno, distaccato e professionale, anche se in cuor mio so di  essere completamente andata, voglio che sia Indra a confermarlo. Lei, mia sorella e Maggie mi hanno tirato fuori dal tugurio in cui mi ero rintanata dopo la perdita dei miei genitori, ora spero che riesca a fare la stessa cosa, aiutandomi a capire cosa ci sia che non va in me.

 

 


	24. Capitolo 24

#  CAPITOLO 24

 

Sono passati quasi due giorni da quando sono fuggita dalla casa di CJ nel cuore della notte. E quel groviglio di pensieri, possibili teorie, congetture, pretesti ed infiniti dubbi, non vogliono darmi tregua.

Sia ieri che stamattina presto, sono andata da Indra. Ho fatto quasi quattro ore di sedute, ma non credo di essere riuscita a risolvere qualcosa.

Indra sostiene che la pazzia è in ogni essere umano, alcuni la tengono a freno altri non ci riescono, ed io sono nella media. Per chi non la conosce come me, potrebbe essere un parere qualunquista, ma non è così.

Nella seduta di oggi mi ha fatto riflettere molto. È tutto il pomeriggio che non faccio altro che pensare alle sue parole.

 

****

****

**_[Inizio flashback... quella stessa mattina]_ **

_È da circa mezz’ora che non faccio altro che parlare a ruota libera. Sono sdraiata sul divano dello studio della mia analista, Indra Jones, che continuo a gesticolare nervosamente con le mani come se quei gesti potessero spiegare meglio i miei problemi. Lei è seduta sulla poltrona proprio difronte a me, mi ascolta senza battere ciglio con il suo inseparabile blocco per gli appunti e la sua espressione serafica dipinta sul volto._

_"Indra... non so veramente cosa mi succeda. Non mi era mai capitato di starci così male. Non riesco a capire, non riesco a pensare lucidamente e questo mi fa venire una rabbia assurda. Sembra quasi una maledizione. Tutti questi eventi, sensazioni, esperienze nuove, sogni, pensieri, desideri, si stanno coalizzando contro di me e si stanno trasformando in ossessioni apparentemente differenti, ma in realtà molto simili. Ah, non so più nemmeno quello che dico! Non so che pensare, non riesco a concentrarmi sul lavoro e adesso non me lo posso proprio permettere, mi esplode il cervello ogni volta che cerco di venirne a capo. Ti prego Indra, ti prego… dimmi che c'è una pillola, una qualsiasi medicina che puoi prescrivermi per lenire tutto questo caos...", concludo la mia filippica ormai a corto di fiato._

_"Definirti disperata sarebbe un eufemismo, considerando il fatto che tu conosci benissimo il mio pensiero sui farmaci e sul suo utilizzo", replica quasi stordita dalla mia richiesta._

_Per lei i psicofarmaci vanno usati solo in casi gravi e come ultima soluzione, il suo ottimismo è quello che fa di lei un’ottima terapeuta._

_"Sì, hai ragione, ma mi sembra di avere la nebbia nel cervello e continuare a fare congetture su congetture non mi aiuta...  sento che mi sto perdendo. Non sono più me stessa da quando...", replico non riuscendo a finire la frase, troppo presa ad elaborare il suo significato._

_'Mi sento così da quando Clarke è entrata nella mia vita', penso._

_"Fammi indovinare ti senti in questo modo da quando hai assunto la tua nuova segretaria", ok, adesso si che sono seriamente preoccupata. Da quando sono un libro aperto? Sembra che tutti riescano a leggermi nel pensiero… pure tu Indra? Cazzo, ma c’è qualcuno che non lo fa?_

_Sgrano gli occhi incredula incrociando il suo sguardo. La sua espressione severa più che eloquente sembra voglia dirmi: 'non guardarmi come se avessi invaso la tua privacy ed i tuoi pensieri, ti conosco e so come ragioni, questo è il mio lavoro e lo so fare bene, molto bene'._

_"Ok, analizziamo un attimo i fatti… vuoi?", mi chiede con retorica ed io non posso far altro che annuire._

_"Tutto questo caos – come lo definisci tu – è iniziato da quando hai scelto di assumere la signorina Griffin come tua segretaria. Apparentemente la tua scelta non è stata del tutto inconsapevole, infatti sono convinta che il tuo subconscio stia provando a dirti qualcosa. La tua segretaria ti ha 'suggerito' un locale e tu ci sei andata senza obiettare anche se non ne avevi voglia. Neanche a farlo apposta, in quel posto hai incontrato il suo alter ego, una donna forte, intransigente e Dominatrice, che ha fatto emergere il tuo lato remissivo e sottomesso che tu eri ignara di avere...", più sento le sue parole e più mi spavento._

_E se Indra avesse ragione ed io avessi scelto Clarke per una ragione che adesso non comprendo? Il destino ha uno strano modo di manifestarsi e può tornare a riscuotere quando meno te lo aspetti._

_"Non contenta di ciò… il tuo bisogno di fuggire dalla tua segretaria, o meglio dalla realtà, ti ha riportato tra le braccia della tua Dominatrice, con l'assurda convinzione che stare con lei equivalesse a stare con la signorina Griffin. Hai liberato ogni singola emozione che ti ostinavi a tenere dentro, ti sei aperta a tal punto da concederti a lei per amore. E poi nella notte hai avuto quel incubo – parole tue – anche se io lo chiamerei più un ricordo riemerso, probabilmente celato anni orsono dalla tua memoria. Vedi Lexa, la mente umana è molto complicata – non voglio di certo farti una lezione di psicologia – ma uno shock, un episodio traumatico, un semplicemente comportamento fuori dagli schemi – come può essere ubriacarsi fino quasi il coma etilico – può determinare un blocco della memoria. Ovviamente non ne ho la certezza matematica, ma sono convinta che tu a quella festa ci sia andata, abbia bevuto fino a star male e ti sia comportata nella maniera riprovevole che mi hai descritto, proprio come hai sognato... poi il giorno dopo, quando ti sei svegliata, il tuo cervello ha rimosso ogni singolo momento di quella notte... proprio come se avessi saltato un giorno della tua vita. E ti dirò di più, scommetto la mia parcella che da quel giorno il tuo comportamento sia cambiato radicalmente, non eri più stronza,  arrogante, prepotente e spavalda, sempre citando le tue parole. Almeno fino a che non hai finito il college. Sbaglio forse?", rimango a bocca aperta del suo resoconto dettagliato, letteralmente sconvolta dalle sue conclusioni._

_"Ora, analizziamo la cosa dal punto di vista più pratico che terapeutico. Non so te, ma io non credo alle coincidenze. E credo poco anche nei cloni, gemelli cattivi e alter ego. Adesso, io non ho la pretesa di affermare che le donne della tua vita – sia del passato che del presente – siano un'unica persona, ma la pazzia non ne è la causa. Esistono le allucinazione, derivate da un forte desiderio, ma è questione di un attimo, se si protraggono potrebbe essere un inizio di schizofrenia... e credimi Lexa, ho in cura malati schizofrenici e tu non sei una di loro"._

_Fatico a comprendere le parole che mi ha appena detto, ma il fatto di non essere una pazza scatenata mi solleva notevolmente._

_"Beh è già qualcosa... ma visto che non vorrei diventarlo, schizofrenica intendo, cosa mi suggerisci di fare per gestire questa situazione?", le chiedo avendo bisogno di una soluzione, anche se non credo lei possa darmela. Tentar non nuoce!_

_"Per prima cosa, bisognerebbe capire cosa è veramente successo quella notte alla festa con Jane. Cosa ha fatto scattare il tuo cervello per bloccare quel ricordo. Penso che sapere cosa sia successo quella sera, chi sia quella ragazza e cosa tu le abbia fatto, sia il primo passo per sbrogliare la matassa. A questo proposito suggerirei l'ipnosi, ma è un processo lento e so quando tu sia impaziente di venirne a capo...", il suo tono arreso mi strappa un timido sorriso._

_"Indra, lo sai meglio di me… io e la pazienza non stiamo nella stessa frase...", confermo, quasi troppo soddisfatta, la sua tesi._

_"Lo immaginavo... l'alternativa sarebbe quella di affrontare la tua segretaria. Mi hai detto che provi qualcosa per lei, no? Anche se – inspiegabilmente – continui a nasconderti tra le braccia di quell'altra. Non è da me farti la morale, ma devi capire quello che vuoi. Vuoi Clarke? Diglielo e basta. Il massimo che può succedere è che ti rifiuti, ma questo ti permetterà di fare chiarezza ed andare avanti. Se invece vuoi continuare a nasconderti e ad immaginarla nella sua versione dominante, sai da chi devi andare. Però, se fossi in te, vorrei saperne un po' di più su questa donna misteriosa. Sai solo che si fa chiamare CJ o Wanheda, non sai il suo cognome, cosa faccia per vivere, mi hai detto che quando sei stata a casa sua l'hai trovata piuttosto spoglia, ordinaria, nessuna foto, nessun tocco personale. A me sembra strano. Forse non abita li, forse ti sta prendendo in giro, o forse non gli piace rendere la casa accogliente per paura di aprirsi troppo alle persone, ma io lo vorrei sapere... poi vedi tu", afferma con un tono leggermente preoccupato._

_Indra ha ragione su CJ, non so praticamente nulla di lei, il suo nome completo, la sua età o dove lavori, tuttavia mi fido di lei e non so nemmeno il perché._

_"Credo che tu abbia ragione. Ci lavorerò sopra", mi limito a dire alzandomi._

_Esco da quella porta con un serie di obiettivi da raggiungere. Per prima cosa fare chiarezza nei miei sentimenti, credo che sapere quello che voglio sia indispensabile. Poi devo capire meglio con chi ho a che fare, magari Indra ha ragione: non esistono le coincidenze, cloni o gemelle cattive, magari sono la stessa persona, oppure è solo frutto della mia fantasia._

_Credo che l'investigatrice che è in me debba darsi una mossa e anche alla svelta._

**_[Fine flashback]  
_ **

 


	25. Capitolo 25

#  CAPITOLO 25

 

La fiera del libro comincia domani ed io ho ancora la testa fra le nuvole… _e ovviamente il cervello non è da meno, sembra abbia preso la residenza alle Hawaii! Cavolo questa Hula deve essere proprio la cosa più strepitosa e coinvolgente del mondo, rapisce cervelli e neuroni e non li restituisce più. Ah, forse mi converrebbe raggiungerli, credo che una vacanza mi farebbe bene._

Continuo a rimuginare su cosa sia meglio fare. Andare da Clarke essere diretta e aprire il mio cuore o andarci con i piedi di piombo cercando di instaurare un rapporto più amichevole, fare conversazione e scoprire di più sul suo passato.

E poi c'è la misteriosa CJ? Cosa dovrei fare con lei? L'ho cercata come una disperata e poi sono fuggita nel cuore della notte dopo aver fatto l’amore con lei. Ho come l'impressione che non abbia gradito molto essere abbandonata così, in quel modo.

E Jane? Sono prepensa a credere che Indra abbia ragione. Sono andata a quella festa e sicuramente mi sono comportata da schifo con lei. Potrei chiedere ad Echo e Costia, loro erano presenti quella sera, ma non voglio metterle in mezzo, farebbero troppo domande alle quali potrei non essere in grado di rispondere e aumenterebbero solo il mio livello di frustrazione. 

Tutti questi dubbi sono controproducenti, mi incasino la testa e non riesco a concentrarmi, non combino nulla così. Credo di aver letto la stessa riga circa dieci volte. Mollo i documenti malamente sulla scrivania e mi getto all'indietro sullo schienale della poltrona. Controllo l'ora e mi accorgo di quanto sia già tardi: sono le sette di sera.

La porta del mio ufficio è ancora aperta, ho chiesto io ad Anya mentre usciva – qualche ora fa – di lasciarla così, mi sentivo soffocare e avevo bisogno di aria. Onestamente, non so se fosse quello il reale motivo o piuttosto avere una visione migliore sulla mia segretaria, rimane il fatto che Clarke sia ancora lì – nonostante sia tardissimo – intenta a digitare qualcosa sulla tastiera ed i miei occhi la cercano con avidità.

E se le parlassi adesso? Magari potrei chiederle di fare una pausa e fare due chiacchiere con me. _Una pausa? Cazzo, sono le sette di sera e l'orario di lavoro è finito già da un paio d'ore genio, fra un po' se ne andrà a casa…_

La vibrazione del mio cellulare mi fa sobbalzare, distogliendomi dalla mia missione di stalking quotidiano. Abbasso lo sguardo sul display e vedo la scritta _‘Numero Sconosciuto’_ illuminare il telefono. Evito di fare congetture mentali e domande stupide tipo: _'chi potrà mai essere?'_ e rispondo. 

Quando alzo lo sguardo Clarke è scomparsa _. 'Probabilmente sarà andata in bagno o magari è andata via… caspita che velocità però'_ , penso tra me e me.

"Pronto?", chiedo titubante.

 _"Piccola Lexa... sei una persona difficile da rintracciare",_ sento la voce roca e sensuale di CJ e mi alzo di scatto, quasi fossi in preda al panico.

_Ci mancava giusto lei ad incasinarmi la giornata... e poi come diavolo ha avuto il mio numero? Ho l'impressione che lei possa tutto e questo mi spaventa notevolmente._

Un strano senso si colpa mi fa correre verso la porta dell'ufficio e chiuderla di scatto, come se questo potesse aiutarmi ad evitare un possibile castigo. Anche se l'ultima volta che mi ha punito non mi è dispiaciuto poi così tanto, anzi... _Cazzo, piantala Lexa! Devi chiarire con Clarke, non con CJ!_

 _"Il gatto ti ha mangiato la lingua, piccola Lexa..."_ , il suo tono canzonatorio e a tratti severo mi fa tremare.

"No, certo che no", rispondo di getto.

 _"No cosa?"_ , _ok, sono nei guai!_

"No, padrona!", esclamo tra lo spaventato e l'eccitato.

 _Cazzo, ci risiamo! Ma perché CJ mi fa questo effetto? Dannazione, sembra che io goda nel farmi punire?!_ Forse perché è così Lexa, tu godi nel farti punire. _Ci manca solo la mia coscienza ora._

"Mi dispiace, padrona", mi affretto a dire cercando di limitare i danni.

 _"Ti dispiace? E di cosa?"_ , _ma si diverte con queste domanda trabocchetto? Non ci casco!_

"Mi dispiace per essermene andata l'altra notte... e averla lasciata sola padrona".

 _"Allora, sei consapevole di avermi delusa, Lexa"_ , _eccome se lo so!_

"Sì, padrona e mi dispiace".

 _"Lo sai che un ‘mi dispiace’ non sarà sufficiente, vero?"_ , il suo tono retorico mi mette i brividi, ma allo stesso tempo mi eccita da morire. _Ok, sono seriamente disturbata, sempre di più._

"Si lo so padrona. Devo essere punita".

 _"Brava ragazza, mi fa piacere che tu stia imparando a compiacermi. Ma forse non hai tutte le colpe, avrei dovuto spiegarti meglio alcune cose..."_.

"Sono tutta orecchi, padrona", la interrompo.

_"ODIO essere interrotta, ma soprattutto ODIO risvegliarmi da sola. La MIA sottomessa deve svegliarsi al mio fianco se le permetto di dormire nel mio letto. Poi la MIA sottomessa avrebbe dovuto darmi il suo numero di telefono in modo che io la potessi chiamare. A questo proposito voglio essere magnanima con te, anche se ammetto che non sia stato facile rintracciarti, ma l'importante è il risultato o sbaglio?"._

"Non sbaglia padrona, mi scusi per tutto", _ok, mi sento uno zerbino, la sua schiava. Sarà normale? E se mi piacesse esserlo? Oddio!_

" _Brava piccola Lexa, impari in fretta, mi piace. Comunque è meglio che ti spieghi cosa mi aspetto da te. Quando ti chiamo devi correre, senza esitare, non sono ammesse scuse… di nessun genere. Devi essere sempre reperibile al telefono. Ovviamente, tutto questo se accetti di diventare la MIA sottomessa. Non sono una tiranna e non ho mai obbligato nessuno a fare niente. Quindi sta a te la scelta piccola Lexa. Uscita dal tuo ufficio se sceglierai di venire qui, a casa mia, sarai MIA… altrimenti, se non verrai, io e te non ci vedremo mai più. Non sono una persona che da seconde chance, ne tanto meno una da contratti come in genere si usa in questo ambiente. Io sarò sincera con te, ti rispetterò, ma esigo da te la stessa cosa. Questa è la mia parola e quello che dico… mantengo…”_ , afferma con quel tono sicuro e malizioso sottolineando quel possessivo che mi fa vacillare.

 _“Se deciderai di essere la mia sottomessa, ti farò godere di un piacere mai provato prima, ma prima ho in serbo per te qualcos’altro… non sei stata brava e le cattive ragazze meritano una punizione esemplare che ti garantisco non scorderai tanto facilmente",_ continua abbassando la voce in un modo talmente sensuale che mi fa bagnare in un secondo.

La confusione nella mia testa comincia veramente ad essere imbarazzante. Fino a due secondi fa stavo arrovellandomi per trovare il modo giusto e parlare con Clarke, ora non vedo l’ora di lasciare l’ufficio per correre da CJ e farmi punire. Credo che Indra abbia sottovalutato il fatto che questo mio lato remissivo e sottomesso mi piaccia da morire. Forse l’indagine su Clarke può essere rimandata, forse ho semplicemente bisogno di questo per sentirmi meglio… di essere punita per quello che ho fatto…

 _Oh Gesù… ma dico, ti senti piccola Lexa? Da quando hai cominciato a ragionare così?_ Perché non taci una buona volta coscienza del cavolo!

“Mia signora, se mi è concesso… posso chiederle in cosa consiste la punizione?”, le domando per farmi ancora più male.

Ascoltare la sua voce è come essere sotto ipnosi, in trance, completamente assuefatta da lei e dalle sensazioni che mi provoca.

_“Impertinente e curiosa piccola Lexa, dovrei arrabbiarmi ancora di più con te, ma questo tuo lato mi piace… quindi risponderò alla tua domanda. Per prima cosa ti spoglierai e ti metterai in ginocchio ai miei piedi, poi in quella posizione mi darai  piacere solo con la tua bocca. Non potrai usare le mani. Non potrai toccarmi fino a che non te lo dirò io. Quando sarò soddisfatta ti alzerai in piedi e ti legherò alla griglia, prima le mani e poi le caviglie, come se fossi in croce. E poi comincerò a punirti…  ti frusterò, ti sculaccerò, ti morderò e tu non dovrai emettere un solo fiato, se no sarò costretta a metterti la ball gag. Immagino già la tua prossima domanda piccola impertinente… la ball gag serve per zittire le sottomesse. E se farai la brava forse ti darò il permesso di venire”._

Stringo le gambe in balia della mia eccitazione, è imbarazzante il modo in cui lei mi riduca con delle semplici parole. Non riesco a controllare i miei impulsi, la mia libido è a mille. Le immagini oscene e peccaminoso che si presentano nella mia testa mi fanno impazzire, la mia fica bagnata sembra richiamare la mia attenzione e senza volerlo veramente la mano che non stringe il telefono scende per lenire quella voglia smisurata che mi sta travolgendo.

“Farò la brava mia signora, lo prometto!”, dico in affanno in balia del mio tocco.

 _“Un’ultima cosa piccola Lexa, non puoi toccarti, non puoi darti piacere fino a che non ci vediamo e questo è un ordine! Ti scoprirei se lo facessi, ho i miei metodi e ti assicuro che la punizione sarebbe molto più pesante!”_ , esclama perentoria, e d’istinto tolgo subito la mano.

“Certo mia signora!”, replico quasi come un automa.

 _“Ti aspetto Lexa, non mi deludere”,_ non faccio in tempo a risponderle che ha già messo giù.

La sua sconfinata sicurezza nel fatto che io, uscita da questo edificio, andrò da lei mi fa incazzare, ma non posso negare il fatto che io arda dal desiderio di andarci. Rimugino su questo pensiero fissando ancora il cellulare, mentre riapro la porta del mio ufficio. Il mio sguardo è fisso sul display ormai completamente nero, come se in qualche modo confidassi in una sua risposta. Quando sento il rumore dei tacchi picchiettare sul pavimento alzo gli occhi e mi imbatto in quelli di Clarke. Le sue labbra si arricciano in un sorriso che di timido non ha proprio nulla. Sembra sicura di sé quasi spavalda e la cosa mi insospettisce. E senza pensare molto apro la bocca e le dò fiato.

“Clarke, potresti venire nel mio ufficio prima di andartene? Vorrei parlare con te di una cosa…”.

Annuisce alle mie parole bofonchiando qualcosa che non riesco a capire. L’istante seguente entra nella stanza passandomi talmente vicina da sfiorarmi la mano con la sua, quel contatto appena accennato mi sconvolge, la mia pelle si increspa e il mio cervello va in tilt.

_Credo che questa conversazione sarà più difficile del previsto._

_(Continua…)_

 

 


	26. Capitolo 26

#  CAPITOLO 26

 

**_ Dal capitolo precedente: _ **

_La sua sconfinata sicurezza nel fatto che io, uscita da questo edificio, andrò da lei mi fa incazzare, ma non posso negare il fatto che io arda dal desiderio di andarci. Rimugino su questo pensiero fissando ancora il cellulare, mentre riapro la porta del mio ufficio. Il mio sguardo è fisso sul display ormai completamente nero, come se in qualche modo confidassi in una sua risposta. Quando sento il rumore dei tacchi picchiettare sul pavimento alzo gli occhi e mi imbatto in quelli di Clarke. Le sue labbra si arricciano in un sorriso che di timido non ha proprio nulla. Sembra sicura di sé quasi spavalda e la cosa mi insospettisce. E senza pensare molto apro la bocca e le dò fiato._

_“Clarke, potresti venire nel mio ufficio prima di andartene? Vorrei parlare con te di una cosa…”._

_Annuisce alle mie parole bofonchiando qualcosa che non riesco a capire. L’istante seguente entra nella stanza passandomi talmente vicina da sfiorarmi la mano con la sua, quel contatto appena accennato mi sconvolge, la mia pelle si increspa e il mio cervello va in tilt._

_Credo che questa conversazione sarà più difficile del previsto._

 

*****

 

Mi rintano dietro la scrivania per mettere distanza tra noi. Dopo la telefonata con CJ sono ancora più confusa sul da farsi. Non so cosa voglio, ne tanto meno cosa fare. Improvvisamente tutto il mio coraggio di chiarire le cose, di affrontare quello che provo per la mia segretaria, di andare a fondo alla mia indagine, di scoprire perché si somigliano tutte e tre così tanto, sembra non essere poi così importante, ma solo un dettaglio a margine.

_Non so se sia più il caso di parlare con Clarke e di cosa poi? Dei miei sentimenti per lei, della convinzione che lei sia tale e quale ad una donna che si diverte a dominarmi e che mi piace da morire quando lo fa? Di una ragazza del college che ho sedotto e probabilmente abbandonato che è tale e quale a lei? Delle mie continue fantasie e/o perversioni quando la vedo che a volte fatico a controllare?_

Sospiro, cercando di celare l'imbarazzo ed un improvviso calore per certe immagini inappropriate nella mia testa. Guardo dovunque tranne che verso di lei, la paura di tradirmi è dietro l'angolo e non posso cedere, non voglio che accada, per nessuna ragione. Controllo l'ora e mi accorgo di quanto sia tardi.

"Clarke, vista l'ora non ti tratterò più del dovuto. Questi sono gli ultimi contratti che mancavano, revisionati e firmati. Ci tenevo a ringraziarti per il duro lavoro di queste settimane. So che sono stata un po' intrattabile, ma ultimamente sono presa da mille cose. Quindi, grazie per avermi sopportato e per esserti trattenuta ogni sera fino a tardi. Detto questo, volevo sapere come siamo messi per domani? Immagino sia tutto in ordine anche con Fairchild", affermo nascondendomi dietro al lavoro.

"È tutto a posto. Fairchild è un osso duro, ma io lo sono di più. Per domani sono tutti sistemati. Stavo finendo di revisionare il tuo discorso di apertura all'evento, giusto cinque minuti poi pensavo di andare a casa. Domani sarà una giornata lunga. Per il resto... è il mio lavoro Lexa, non devi ringraziarmi. Questo evento lo sento anche un po' mio e non mi dispiace affatto fare tardi soprattutto se si tratta di lavorare al tuo fianco...", ribatte con una strana sicurezza ed audacia sul finale che mi lasciano a bocca aperta.

_Stai flirtando con me Clarke? Dov'è finita la tua timidezza? La tua insicurezza? Riesci sempre a confondermi e adesso sono in uno stato tale che non me lo posso permettere._

Deglutisco sensibilmente a disagio per l'atmosfera che si sta creando. Commetto l'errore di guardarla negli occhi e per un attimo mi sembra di vedere la determinazione di CJ nel suo sguardo. Tremo a quella consapevolezza. Non possono essere solo coincidenze.

"Perfetto... non ti trattengo oltre. Lascia perdere il discorso di apertura, sono certa che andrà più che bene... è già molto tardi e non voglio che tu faccia notte qui...", dico cercando di non balbettare.

"Sei sicura Lexa? A me non dispiacerebbe affatto...", _ti prego Clarke smettila?! Non rendere tutto ancora più incasinato di quello che è già._

"Sono più che sicura... e poi anche io devo andare...", borbotto quelle parole poco convinta.

"Peccato...", dice prima di alzarsi dalla poltrona.

"Peccato?", le faccio eco non capendo a che cosa si riferisca.

"Peccato che tu debba andare, perché mi sarebbe piaciuto sapere di che cosa mi volessi parlare... perché francamente dubito fortemente che tu ti riferissi al lavoro quando mi hai chiamato nel tuo ufficio...", le sue labbra si arricciano in un sorriso consapevole, quasi sfacciato, mostrandomi un lato di lei che non avevo mai visto prima, almeno non così… non in lei.

La sua smodata sicurezza e perspicacia mi lasciano totalmente senza parole. Apparentemente soddisfatta di aver ottenuto la reazione desiderata si gira e fa qualche passo verso la porta, ma non ci arriva neanche vicino perché di colpo le luci si spengono. Mi giro verso la finestra ed i palazzi della skyline si spengono uno dopo l'altro.

"Dannazione! Ci mancava anche il blackout adesso!", impreco liberando la mia frustrazione.

"Blackout?", sento la voce di Clarke allarmata raggiungermi alle finestre.

"Già. E credo che non sia la cosa peggiore essere al buio...", mi lascio sfuggire osservando l'oscurità prendere il sopravvento sul panorama.

"Perché? Non capisco cosa intendi Lexa...".

"Beh, spero che non sia una cosa lunga e che tu non sia claustrofobica perché quando tolgono la corrente questo palazzo diventa una specie di prigione. I sistemi di sicurezza smettono di funzionare e le porte si chiudono in modo automatico. Non c'è modo di uscire se non con l'aiuto dei pompieri e dubito che con questo casino riescano ad arrivare in tempi celeri...", le dico cercando il mio cellulare sulla scrivania.

"Perfetto... non c'è segnale. Probabilmente il blackout ha fatto saltare anche i ripetitori!", esclamo sempre più in ansia.

"Di bene in meglio! Se non va il tuo… dubito che vada il mio. Fantastico siamo rinchiuse in una specie di trappola mortale... comunque, tranquilla, non soffro di claustrofobia e non avevo impegni per la serata... e meno male sottolineerei. Piuttosto mi sa che dovrai rimandare i tuoi...", mormora Clarke.

_Cazzo CJ! E adesso come faccio? Lei mi ha dato un ultimatum e se non mi presento da lei non mi vorrà più vedere. Penserà che non mi interessi diventare la sua sottomessa?! E se fosse meglio così? Io non ho ancora capito cosa voglio. Non so più niente, nella mia testa c'è solo confusione. Mi sto lasciando guidare dall'eccitazione sfrenata, dalle perversioni che la mia testa partoriscono e perché cosa? Per puro piacere fine a sé stesso. Eppure c'è di più, qualcosa di più. Magari questo blackout è la mia salvezza, mi darà il tempo necessario per riflettere e sempre magari mi permetterà di parlare con Clarke, cosa che desidero da molto tempo._

"Non ho molta scelta, non potrò ne rimandare ne avvisare la persona con cui dovevo incontrarmi, anche il telefono fisso non funziona, in ogni caso non avevo neanche il suo numero... ma forse è meglio così. Ultimamente non rifletto mai sulle cose che faccio, mi lascio trascinare dal mio istinto, dai miei impulsi e finisco sempre col fare casini... insomma un po’ la storia della mia vita", confesso svelando forse un po' troppo di me.

"Che ne hai fatto del mio capo? La Lexa Woods severa ed intransigente quando lavora e che adora divertirsi senza doversi preoccupare delle conseguenze nel tempo libero?!?”, ribatte soffocando un tono divertito.

_E da quando mi conosci così bene Clarke? Meno male che è buio e la timida luce di emergenza non può smascherare le mie guance arrossate, se no sarebbe ancora più imbarazzante._

“Me lo chiedo anche io sai? E francamente non so darmi nessuna risposta. So solo che ultimamente fatico a reprimere i miei istinti, a ragionare lucidamente, mi lascio guidare dai miei sentimenti e prima di adesso credo di averlo fatto solo una volta in vita… ero ancora al college… ma i ricordi sono molto  annebbiati, confusi e potrebbero non essere del tutto veritieri… magari è solo frutto della mia fantasia”,  parlo a ruota libera, continuando a fissare l’orizzonte ormai completamente al buio.

Improvvisamente mi sento a disagio, forse colpevole del fatto che mi sia aperta in maniera così profonda senza volerlo veramente. _Lexa, urge azione evasiva!_

“Vuoi qualcosa da bere Clarke? Ammesso che con questo buio riesca a centrare il bicchiere…”, cambio discorso buttandola sull’ironia della situazione.

Non vedo la sua espressione, ma il suo sospiro contrariato la dice lunga sul mio banale tentativo di rimettermi sui binari. Ciò nonostante mi asseconda.

“Sì grazie, ho la gola secca…”.

“Scotch o Bourbon?”.

“Bourbon…”, _la mia donna ideale!_

Verso il whiskey in due bicchieri e facendo attenzione a non versarlo per terra le porgo un bicchiere.

“Perché non ci sediamo sul divano? Ho la netta sensazione che non sarà una cosa breve…”, le propongo cominciando a sentire un po’ di stanchezza.

Afferro la bottiglia di Bourbon portandomela dietro, arranco cercando di raggiungere il divano senza rovesciarmi nulla addosso.

“Perché no, mi sembra un’ottima idea. Solo attenta a non inciampare, questo buio comincia a farsi un po’ troppo tetro”, _e questa preoccupazione nei miei confronti da dove spunta Clarke? Stasera sto scoprendo una nuova te e non so se questo sia così positivo, visto che mi piaci già da morire._

Riusciamo a sederci l’una vicina all’altra, senza fare troppi danni. Il suo ginocchio sfiora il mio facendomi venire i brividi. Con nonchalance cerco di mettere un po’ più distanza fra di noi, mi lascio andare all’indietro trovando lo schienale del divano ad accogliermi. La luce di emergenza è molto pallida, tutto quello che riesco a vedere è il suo profilo che sorseggia il drink. La imito soffocando il mio disagio nell’alcol… o almeno provandoci.

“Mi sembra chiaro che tu non voglia parlare, soprattutto di quello che mi dovevi dire, onestamente non ne capisco il motivo, ma lo rispetto…”, _sempre metodica e razionale, ma come fai Clarke?_

“Avrei una contro proposta per te… _capo_ …”, lascia la frase in sospeso sogghignando sull’ultima parola.

“Che cosa hai mente?”, le chiedo curiosa.

“Semplice, visto che siamo vincolate qui, al buio, che ne dici di fare conoscenza?”, sgrano gli occhi alla sua proposta.

In teoria l’idea primaria era quella di conoscerla meglio e poi aprirmi totalmente con lei, ma non ne ho avuto il coraggio. Lei, invece sì.

_Di solito sei timida, da dove viene tutta questa audacia? Forse è l’alcol a parlare Clarke? Ma come può, se ne hai bevuto un solo bicchiere?_

“E poi siamo anche fortunate, visto che hai preso la bottiglia potremmo giocare a _‘Non ho mai’_ o ad _’Obbligo o Verità’_. Che dici?”, continua lasciandomi a bocca aperta.

“Ok… vada per _‘Non ho mai’_ … anche se non ti facevo avvezza a questi giochini?!”, le concedo ancora stupita della sua intraprendenza.

“Infatti non lo sono. In tutta sincerità, non credo di averci mai giocato in vita mia, tuttavia penso che sia un ottimo modo per conoscersi…”, conferma i miei sospetti con un piccolo sorriso che riesco a notare nonostante l’oscurità.

“Giochiamo!”, esclamo pronta all’imbarazzo più totale.

_(Continua…)_

**  
**


	27. Capitolo 27

#  CAPITOLO 27

 

**_ Dal capitolo precedente: _ **

_Riusciamo a sederci l’una vicina all’altra, senza fare troppi danni. Il suo ginocchio sfiora il mio facendomi venire i brividi. Con nonchalance cerco di mettere un po’ più distanza fra di noi, mi lascio andare all’indietro trovando lo schienale del divano ad accogliermi. La luce di emergenza è molto pallida, tutto quello che riesco a vedere è il suo profilo che sorseggia il drink. La imito soffocando il mio disagio nell’alcol… o almeno provandoci._

_“Mi sembra chiaro che tu non voglia parlare, soprattutto di quello che mi dovevi dire, onestamente non ne capisco il motivo, ma lo rispetto…”, sempre metodica e razionale, ma come fai Clarke?_

_“Avrei una contro proposta per te… capo…”, lascia la frase in sospeso sogghignando sull’ultima parola._

_“Che cosa hai mente?”, le chiedo curiosa._

_“Semplice, visto che siamo vincolate qui, al buio, che ne dici di fare conoscenza?”, sgrano gli occhi alla sua proposta._

_In teoria l’idea primaria era quella di conoscerla meglio e poi aprirmi totalmente con lei, ma non ne ho avuto il coraggio. Lei, invece sì._

_Di solito sei timida, da dove viene tutta questa audacia? Forse è l’alcol a parlare Clarke? Ma come può, se ne hai bevuto un solo bicchiere?_

_“E poi siamo anche fortunate, visto che hai preso la bottiglia potremmo giocare a ‘Non ho mai’ o ad ’Obbligo o Verità’. Che dici?”, continua lasciandomi a bocca aperta._

_“Ok… vada per ‘Non ho mai’ … anche se non ti facevo avvezza a questi giochini?!”, le concedo ancora stupita della sua intraprendenza._

_“Infatti non lo sono. In tutta sincerità, non credo di averci mai giocato in vita mia, tuttavia penso che sia un ottimo modo per conoscersi…”, conferma i miei sospetti con un piccolo sorriso che riesco a notare nonostante l’oscurità._

_“Giochiamo!”, esclamo pronta all’imbarazzo più totale._

 

*****

 

Abbiamo cominciato a giocare ed entrambe siamo partite soft, forse frenate dall’imbarazzo o più semplicemente dal fatto di avere ancora poco coraggio liquido nelle vene. Così con affermazioni tipo: non ho mai nuotato nuda in una piscina/spiaggia, non ho mai fatto topless sulla spiaggia, non ho mai ricevuto una serenata, non sono mai rimasta bloccata in ascensore, non sono mai stata in galera, non ho mai preso una multa per eccesso di velocità… abbiamo scaldato l’ambiente.

Tutto sommato l’atmosfera che si sta creando è gradevole, il disagio è un vago ricordo e mi sto rilassando, complice il fatto che, tra una confessione e l’altra, mi sia già scolata tre o quattro bourbon.

Scivolo ancora più comodamente sul divano agguantando un cuscino e sistemandolo dietro la testa. Mi lascio andare completamente abbassando la guardia – che non mi ero neanche accorta fosse alta e in allerta. _Grosso errore!_

Infatti nel giro di poco le affermazioni prendono una piega del tutto diversa e inaspettata, diventando più personali e inappropriate, ma non sono più lucida e non posso far altro che seguire la corrente.

“Ora tocca a me… vediamo… ‘non ho mai baciato nessuno senza conoscerlo prima’…“, dice Clarke non toccando un goccio del liquido ambrato nel suo bicchiere.

Invece io sono costretta a scolarmelo tutto, visto e considerato che ho baciato più di una volta donne che non conoscevo minimamente.

“La faccenda si fa interessante!”, esclama puntando lo sguardo sul mio.

Sospiro, cercando di pensare ad una dichiarazione che per una volta non mi faccia bere… ma non è così semplice. Poi ho un’illuminazione.

“Non mi sono mai innamorata!”, esclamo appoggiando il bicchiere sul tavolino difronte al divano.

Vedo Clarke buttare giù in un sorso il suo drink seguito da un profondo sospiro. _Ti sei innamorata Clarke? E di chi? Quando? E perché ora non lo sei più? Non sono mai stata ne gelosa, ne invidiosa, ma credo di esserlo diventata in questo momento. Sapere che quelle labbra stupende, morbide, carnose, sensuali abbiano baciato qualcun altro mi fa venire una rabbia impressionante._ Calma Lexa, Clarke non è tua e non lo sarà mai, non hai diritti su di lei. _Cazzo, ci mancava la voce della ragione adesso, anche da ubriaca rompe le palle!_

“E chi è il fortunato o la fortunata?”, chiedo cedendo alla curiosità.

“Fortunata… o almeno avrebbe dovuto esserlo, comunque è una storia del college… e no, non ne voglio parlare!”, il suo tono perentorio mi fa tremare, per un attimo rivedo in lei CJ.

“Non ho mai fatto una cosa a tre”, afferma ed io sono costretta a versarmi un altro bicchiere e a buttarlo giù.

“Wow, lo dicevo che si faceva interessante. Sei una sorpresa, non pensavo fossi così disinibita…”, commenta stupita dalla mia ammissione.

“Beh, ci sono parecchie cose che non sai di me…”, ribatto con un po’ troppa malizia nella voce.

“E questa è l’occasione migliore per conoscerle… dai, tocca a te”, mormora prima di versare altro liquido in entrambi i bicchiere.

Spero che la bottiglia finisca in fretta perché comincia a girarmi la testa e non è un buon segno.

“Non ho mai fatto sesso in ufficio”, dico confidando in un turno di riposo.

Quando la vedo svuotare di nuovo il bicchiere sgrano gli occhi. Ovvio che non sia questo l’ufficio di cui parla, ma sapere che lei lo abbia fatto nell’ambiente di lavoro mi eccita all’inverosimile. _Ok, è l’alcol a parlare._

“Non ho mai fatto sesso con il capo”, afferma poi bevendo di nuovo e rimango sempre più esterrefatta, da queste sue ammissioni.

_Clarke si è scopata il capo? Cazzo! Come può essere così timida e introversa all’apparenza e poi fare una roba del genere?_

“Non guardarmi così Lexa, anche tu non mi conosci e come tutti ho un passato…”.

“Sì, certo, hai ragione. È solo che non me lo aspettavo… tutto qui. Comunque io al contrario: non ho mai fatto sesso con una mia dipendente!”, e sta volta nessuna delle due beve.

“Mai dire mai, Lexa!”, mormora lasciandomi senza fiato. Non faccio in tempo a ribattere che la sua voce si intromette di nuovo nel flusso dei miei pensieri.

“Per accelerare la cosa… due ammissione alla volta ti va?”, mi chiede con retorica.

Annuisco ancora ferma alle parole di prima, chiedendomi se le avevo o meno immaginate.

“Non sono mai stata ammanettata e non ho mai chiamato qualcuno con il nome sbagliato durante il sesso!”.

Sbianco in un secondo, fortuna vuole che sia buio e lei non possa notarlo, almeno non completamente. Clarke non beve e a questo punto mi chiedo come le possano essere venute in mente quelle cose. Davanti a me sembra che non ci sia più la mia segretaria timida e riservata, ma una CJ meno dominante. Rassegnata a prendere una sbronza colossale bevo l’ennesimo bourbon.

“Non sono mai stata una dominatrice e non ho mai legato nessuno durante il sesso…”.

“Ma… mi piacerebbe”, aggiungo l’ultima frase per vedere la sua reazione, ormai in balia di uno strano calore dovuto non più all’alcol, ma ad estasi crescente.

La ragione mi ha ormai abbandonato dopo il sesto o il settimo bicchiere, adesso riesco solo a pensare ad un’unica cosa: voglio baciarla. 

Clarke beve e a quella ammissione il mio corpo è scosso da brividi. La consapevolezza che la mia segretaria sia una dominatrice come CJ mi eccita da morire, stringo le gambe per cercare di frenare il mio entusiasmo, ma ormai è tardi. Mi sento bagnata, molto bagnata, il mio centro pulsa frustrato e insoddisfatto a quel pensiero, a quella visione.

“Non sono mai stata sottomessa e non sono mai stata legata durante il sesso… ma mi piacerebbe”, le sue parole mi danno il colpo di grazia.

_Cazzo Clarke! Sei Seria? Cos’è questo? Un invito? Vuoi essere sottomessa? Da me… il tuo capo? Dio, quanto lo vorrei, ma siamo ubriache entrambe e non so se sia giusto farlo così, io sento qualcosa per te e sono convinta che questo ti farebbe scappare via da me e non posso e non voglio accettarlo._

Bevo l’ultimo bicchiere confermando la sua ammissione perdendo così quel briciolo di lucidità rimastami.

Mi alzo di scatto barcollando leggermente rimanendo però in equilibrio. Mi metto difronte a lei trovando il suo sguardo. I suoi occhi sono dilatati, probabilmente non sono l’unica ad essere eccitata.

“Vuoi fare sesso con il tuo capo?”, le chiedo senza mezzi termine. Il mio tono è audace, sicuro e perentorio, stupisce persino me.

Annuisce senza emettere un fiato.

“Vuoi essere sottomessa dal tuo capo? Vuoi che il tuo capo ti leghi, ti scopi e magari ti punisca?”, continuo accecata dalla foga, dalla brama, dal desiderio di possederla e sottometterla.

I suoi occhi si dilatano ancora di più perdendosi nei miei. Annuisce di nuovo, ma io voglio sentire la sua voce.

“Parla! Dimmi quello che vuoi…”, le ordino.

“Voglio che il mio capo… la mia signora e padrona mi leghi, mi punisca come meglio creda e poi mi scopi così forte da farmi urlare, voglio essere la sua sottomessa, voglio compiacerla e farla godere e voglio godere del piacere che lei stessa mi vorrà concedere”, afferma senza esitazione con una consapevolezza ed una lucidità impressionante, abbassando lo sguardo con umiltà aumentando così il mio ego e la mia eccitazione.

Non ho mai dominato nessuno, ma mi piace la sensazione che provo in questo momento, forse sarà il troppo alcol o il fatto che la mia ossessione per Clarke sta per essere placata, anche se non nel modo che avrei voluto, ma la voglio così tanto che ora non riesco a pensare ad altro se non a dominarla.

“Spogliati e mettiti in ginocchio!”.

_(Continua…)_

 

 


	28. Capitolo 28

#  CAPITOLO 28

 

**_ Dal capitolo precedente: _ **

_Mi alzo di scatto barcollando leggermente rimanendo però in equilibrio. Mi metto difronte a lei trovando il suo sguardo. I suoi occhi sono dilatati, probabilmente non sono l’unica ad essere eccitata._

_“Vuoi fare sesso con il tuo capo?”, le chiedo senza mezzi termine. Il mio tono è audace, sicuro e perentorio, stupisce persino me._

_Annuisce senza emettere un fiato._

_“Vuoi essere sottomessa dal tuo capo? Vuoi che il tuo capo ti leghi, ti scopi e magari ti punisca?”, continuo accecata dalla foga, dalla brama, dal desiderio di possederla e sottometterla._

_I suoi occhi si dilatano ancora di più perdendosi nei miei. Annuisce di nuovo, ma io voglio sentire la sua voce._

_“Parla! Dimmi quello che vuoi…”, le ordino._

_“Voglio che il mio capo… la mia signora e padrona mi leghi, mi punisca come meglio creda e poi mi scopi così forte da farmi urlare, voglio essere la sua sottomessa, voglio compiacerla e farla godere e voglio godere del piacere che lei stessa mi vorrà concedere”, afferma senza esitazione con una consapevolezza ed una lucidità impressionante, abbassando lo sguardo con umiltà aumentando così il mio ego e la mia eccitazione._

_Non ho mai dominato nessuno, ma mi piace la sensazione che provo in questo momento, forse sarà il troppo alcol o il fatto che la mia ossessione per Clarke sta per essere placata, anche se non nel modo che avrei voluto, ma la voglio così tanto che ora non riesco a pensare ad altro se non a dominarla._

_“Spogliati e mettiti in ginocchio!”._

__

*****

 

“Avanti Clarke, fallo! Spogliati... lentamente!”, le dico perentoria.

Mi sedio nella poltrona di fronte al divano, mentre lei si alza cominciando ad eseguire il mio comando. I miei occhi sembrano divorarla, fissano il suo corpo con avidità, affamati. Ho voglia di scoprirla come non ho mai osato pensare e questa è la mia occasione, fanculo tutto il resto. Nonostante la luce sia flebile la vicinanza mi permette di godermi a pieno lo spettacolo.

Il suo sguardo cerca il mio, la sua intensità mi fa avvampare, mi provoca, mi stimola, mi elettrizza. Comincia il suo spogliarello, non mostrando nessun segno di insicurezza o disagio. Le sue mani vagano sul suo corpo in modo sensuale. Sfiora il collo, scivolando verso il basso. Si ferma sul seno che afferra con entrambe le mani e comincia a strizzarlo con audacia, geme nel farlo ed io sono costretta a mordermi il labbro per non fare altrettanto. Arriva ai bottoni della sua camicia, giocherella con il primo e poi lo sfila dall’asola, prosegue con il secondo, poi il terzo e via via fino all’ultimo. L’indumento si apre alla mia vista, lasciando intravedere un reggiseno a balconcino di pizzo rosso, dannatamente sexy e provocante. La camicia rimane così, aperta, non se la leva in modo da prolungare la mia agonia.

_In fondo le ho detto io di spogliarsi lentamente, ora non posso di certo lamentarmi, anche se questa tortura mi sta facendo impazzire più del dovuto._

Accavallo le gambe cercando di trattenere l’eccitazione che mi sta bagnando completamente. Il mio gesto non passa inosservato. Clarke accenna un sorriso furbo mentre si dedica alla zip del gonna.

“Nessuno ti ha dato il permesso di sorridere, o sbaglio?”, le dico riprendendo le redini della situazione.  

“No, mia signora”, ribatte continuando il suo spogliarello.

La cerniera scivola verso il basso, seguita lentamente dall’indumento che accarezza le sue bellissime gambe fino a raggiungere il terreno, scoprendo un reggicalze rosso scarlatto.

 _Cazzo! Io adoro i reggicalze, li trovo dannatamente sexy, eccitanti, se continua così non credo riuscirò a sottometterla, ma sarà lei a farlo._ Respira, Lexa! Domina la tua voglia, domina Clarke!

Con una mossa sensuale, la bionda si libera della gonna calciandola via. Si gira di schiena continuando a fissarmi negli occhi. Afferra i lembi della camicia facendola scivolare sulle spalle scoprendo così l’altra metà del suo corpo. Gioca un po’ sul vedo non vedo, ma poi anche quell’indumento finisce a terra. Si piega in avanti – quasi a novanta gradi – mostrandomi accuratamente il suo lato B, le sue mani accarezzano le gambe partendo dal basso fino ad arrivare sul suo culo che palpeggia a dovere. _Oh Gesù!_

“Togliti il reggiseno e poi il perizoma! Voglio vedere quanto sei eccitata… perché so che lo sei Clarke…”, il mio tono autoritario mi spaventa.

“Voglio che rimani solo con gli occhiali, il reggicalze ed i tacchi. Coraggio… fai vedere alla tua padrona quando sei brava ed obbediente!”, puntualizzo poi facendomi prendere forse troppo dalla voglia di sottometterla.

Annuisce senza emettere un fiato mentre slaccia i gancetti del reggiseno, sfila le spalline una alla volta, liberando il suo seno prosperoso ancora celato dalla sua schiena. La sua lentezza mi sta facendo bagnare sempre di più, il mio basso ventre freme in modo impressionante.

Le mani accarezzano i fianchi del suo corpo fino ad arrivare ai lembi del perizoma. Le sue dita si infilano sotto il bordo dell’indumento ed iniziano a giocarci, tirandolo prima a destra e poi a sinistra. La sento gemere di piacere, probabilmente deliziata dallo sfregamento della stoffa sulla sua intimità. Dopo attimi che mi sembrano secoli, fa scivolare il tanga sulle sue gambe, piegandosi fino ai piedi per poterle togliere. È di nuovo a novanta gradi a poca distanza da me, ma questa volta il suo culo è senza veli. Divarica leggermente le gambe muovendo i fianchi in un modo dannatamente sensuale. Stretta in una mano tiene ancora il perizoma, mentre l’altra è intenta ad accarezzarsi il sedere. Continua a giocare con il suo corpo facendomi notare la sua eccitazione, la sue grandi labbra grondano umori che scivolano su una coscia. Trattengo un gemito massacrandomi di nuovo il labbro.

_Cazzo! Tutto questo è troppo eccitante, lei è eccitante, non pensavo potesse essere così disinibita, audace, sexy, provocante. Questo giochino perverso mi si sta ritorcendo contro. La voglia di lei cresce ogni secondo che passa, ma mi manda in estasi comandarla, mi piace da morire vederla così obbediente, remissiva…_

“Ora, girati verso di me e mettiti in ginocchio!”, quasi ringhio in preda all’esaltazione più sfrenata.

“Guardami! Voglio che continui a guardarmi!”, le intimo vedendo il suo sguardo abbassarsi verso il basso.

Senza emettere un fiato esegue il mio comando e solo allora mi alzo dalla poltrona. Faccio appena due passi e mi ritrovo a troneggiare su di lei.

“Clarke, dammi il perizoma…”, il mio tono continua ad essere duro.

“Ecco, mia signora…”, sussurra porgendomi l’indumento.

Subito me lo porto sul viso, lo annuso respirando a pieni polmoni.  L’odore della sua essenza mi inebria facendomi girare la testa. Senza ragionare porto quel ridicolo pezzo di stoffa sulle mie labbra. Ormai completamente fuori controllo, comincio a leccare i suoi umori con generose lappate. Assaporo il suo miele con avidità. La mia lingua non ha tregua, è affamata, vogliosa, proprio come me, succhia e lecca fino all’ultima goccia.

“Uhm… sei dannatamente buona Clarke!”, esclamo continuando a gustarmi il suo sapore intriso nel suo perizoma.

Sento i suoi occhi bruciarmi addosso e l’estasi sopraffarmi. _Voglio di più, dannazione!_

“Lo spogliarello per la tua padrona ti ha eccitato molto a quanto sento, vero piccola Clarke?”, le chiedo con un velo di retorica.

“Sì, mia signora… i suoi occhi su di me mi eccitano da morire”, mormora quasi in imbarazzo.

“E dimmi Clarke c’è qualcosa che vorresti fare per ripagare questa scarica di piacere che il mio sguardo ti ha regalato?”.

“Vorrei compiacerla mia signora, vorrei poterla toccare, baciare, leccare, vorrei che gridasse dal piacere”, gemo alle sue parole.

“E come pensi di fare? Raccontamelo, fammi eccitare ancora di più”, il mio tono di voce si abbassa diventando roco e sensuale.

“Le sfilerei i tacchi e subito dopo i pantaloni. Li farei scivolare a terra con lentezza, sfiorando la sua pelle, partendo dai fianchi, passando per le cosce e i polpacci. Poi le toglierei gli slip, nello stesso modo. Le allargherei le gambe e la lavorerei di bocca. Ho una gran voglia di assaggiare il suo sapore mia signora, sono fradicia al solo pensiero”, le sue parole mi danno il colpo di grazia.

“Cazzo Clarke, fallo! Dannazione, fallo subito. Fammi godere! Toglimi i pantaloni e fammi urlare…”, grido in preda alla frenesia.

Sussurra un _grazie signora_ e poi mi tira giù la lampo, i pantaloni ed infine il perizoma, facendo esattamente quello che aveva appena descritto. Il suo tocco mi increspa la pelle, il mio corpo freme scosso da quella eccitazione che non riesco più a contenere.

“Brava piccola, adesso baciami e fammi godere…”, gemo afferrandola per i capelli e avvicinando la sua testa tra le mie gambe.

Non so cosa mi prenda, forse l’alcol o forse l’adrenalina del potere mi stanno dando alla testa, ma questo dominio mi manda in estasi. Sono quasi in trance, in visibilio e questo mi spaventa perché non ho più il controllo di me stessa, sono guidata dalla voglia, dal piacere, dalla sconfinata eccitazione. Eppure quando sento la sua lingua affondare nelle mie pieghe bagnate questi dubbi scompaiono lasciando posto solo al piacere più assoluto.

_(Continua…)_

 


	29. Capitolo 29

#  CAPITOLO 29

 

**_ Dal capitolo precedente: _ **

_Sento i suoi occhi bruciarmi addosso e l’estasi sopraffarmi. Voglio di più, dannazione!_

_“Lo spogliarello per la tua padrona ti ha eccitato molto a quanto sento, vero piccola Clarke?”, le chiedo con un velo di retorica._

_“Sì, mia signora… i suoi occhi su di me mi eccitano da morire”, mormora quasi in imbarazzo._

_“E dimmi Clarke c’è qualcosa che vorresti fare per ripagare questa scarica di piacere che il mio sguardo ti ha regalato?”._

_“Vorrei compiacerla mia signora, vorrei poterla toccare, baciare, leccare, vorrei che gridasse dal piacere”, gemo alle sue parole._

_“E come pensi di fare? Raccontamelo, fammi eccitare ancora di più”, il mio tono di voce si abbassa diventando roco e sensuale._

_“Le sfilerei i tacchi e subito dopo i pantaloni. Li farei scivolare a terra con lentezza, sfiorando la sua pelle, partendo dai fianchi, passando per le cosce e i polpacci. Poi le toglierei gli slip, nello stesso modo. Le allargherei le gambe e la lavorerei di bocca. Ho una gran voglia di assaggiare il suo sapore mia signora, sono fradicia al solo pensiero”, le sue parole mi danno il colpo di grazia._

_“Cazzo Clarke, fallo! Dannazione, fallo subito. Fammi godere! Toglimi i pantaloni e fammi urlare…”, grido in preda alla frenesia._

_Sussurra un grazie signora e poi mi tira giù la lampo, i pantaloni ed infine il perizoma, facendo esattamente quello che aveva appena descritto. Il suo tocco mi increspa la pelle, il mio corpo freme scosso da quella eccitazione che non riesco più a contenere._

_“Brava piccola, adesso baciami e fammi godere…”, gemo afferrandola per i capelli e avvicinando la sua testa tra le mie gambe._

_Non so cosa mi prenda, forse l’alcol o forse l’adrenalina del potere mi stanno dando alla testa, ma questo dominio mi manda in estasi. Sono quasi in trance, in visibilio e questo mi spaventa perché non ho più il controllo di me stessa, sono guidata dalla voglia, dal piacere, dalla sconfinata eccitazione. Eppure quando sento la sua lingua affondare nelle mie pieghe bagnate questi dubbi scompaiono lasciando posto solo al piacere più assoluto._

*****

 

Stringo le mani tra i suoi capelli guidando il ritmo delle sue lappate sicure ed esperte. Le sue mani sono aggrappate al mio culo, lo stringe sempre più vogliosa. La sento mugolare mentre succhia ogni goccia del mio piacere. Per un attimo chiudo gli occhi e butto indietro la testa in balia dell’oblio. Il piacere che mi sta donando è inimmaginabile… ma poi il mio sguardo cerca il suo. Mi guarda fissa negli occhi mentre mi penetra con lingua e tremo per questa sua intensità.

“Cazzo, oh sì, brava piccola… scopami, scopami più forte. Voglio che mi scopi forte!”, urlo stringendo di più la sua testa contro la mia intimità.

Geme contro il mio sesso prima di infilarmi due dita nel culo, grido non aspettandomi una mossa così audace. Rimane ferma lì, per un attimo, per farmi abituare alla sua intrusione, poi comincia a muoversi, il suo ritmo è dannatamente lento ed eccitante, il mio corpo asseconda le sue spinte muovendosi per avere di più. Mentre mi scopa dietro, la sua lingua picchietta sul clitoride, facendomi gemere in modo disperato. Il mio piacere le gronda sul viso, ma lei non sembra per niente dispiaciuta, anzi, la sento mugolare sempre più forte.

Quando aumenta il ritmo per me è la fine. Dopo poco le esplodo in bocca senza ritegno ne vergogna. Non riesco ad emettere un fiato, sono in affanno, così stringo di più le mie mani tra i suoi capelli, costringendola a continuare questa sua dolce tortura per godermi l’orgasmo fino alla fine. Il mio corpo trema scosso dagli spasmi ed incredibilmente esplodo di nuovo.

“Clarke… Clarke…”, gemo all’apice del secondo orgasmo.

Ancora frastornata dal piacere, la faccio alzare. I nostri corpi si scontrano ed un brivido mi increspa la pelle. Ho bisogno di baciarla e di sentire il mio sapore nella sua bocca. Lecco il contorno delle sue labbra, soffermandomi – forse un po’ troppo – su quel neo sexy che mi fa impazzire.

“Fammi sentire che sapore ho…”, mormoro prima di far scontrare le nostre labbra.

Schiude la bocca e la mia lingua trova subito la sua. Gemiamo all’unisono facendoci prendere dalla foga e dall’irruenza. Il bacio diventa subito voglioso, famelico e sono di nuovo in fiamme. In affanno le mie labbra scivolano sul suo collo.

“Toglimi la camicia e il reggiseno!”, le ordino, mentre continuo a torturala.

Esegue il mio comando cominciando a slacciarmi i bottoni, ma quando arrivo al suo punto sensibile si ferma. Ansima in preda all’estasi, sento il suo corpo fremere incontrollato, mentre io continuo a stuzzicarla in modo sempre più aggressivo.

“Ti eccita tutto questo, vero Clarke? Quando ti mordo così… quando ti lecco… ti succhio… ti bacio…”, mormoro sul suo collo, fermandomi ogni volta a fare quello che dico.

“Sì… oh sì, mia signora, mi eccita da morire. Oddio! Mi sta facendo impazzire mia signora…”, sussurra sempre più in affanno.

La mia mano scende tra le sue gambe, accarezzo il suo sesso bagnato gemendo per il suo stato vergognoso. Le mie dita scivolano tra le sue pieghe grondanti dei suoi umori ed io mi sento in paradiso.

“Sei un lago qui sotto piccola Clarke e scommetto che sei vicina, molto vicina…”.

“Oh, sì, mia signora, fatico a trattenermi…”.

“Lo sento che ti stai trattenendo e sei brava nel farlo, anche perché non ti ho dato ancora il permesso di venire…”, puntualizzo scendendo con le labbra su un suo capezzolo.

Gioco con il suo bottoncino facendola tremare ancora di più poi passo all’altro, la mia lingua si diverte a leccare l’aureola ormai rossa per le mie attenzioni. Mentre mi cibo del suo seno non le dò tregua e, senza preavviso, scivolo dentro di lei con due dita. Geme dal piacere della mia intrusione. È dannatamente calda e stretta, segno che sia vicinissima all’apice. Esco ed entro in modo sempre più frenetico.

"La prego... mia signora...". mormora in balia del piacere.

"Vuoi venire piccola?", le chiedo retoricamente.

"Sì, mia signora, non ce la faccio più...", alle sue parole aggiungo il terzo dito e comincio ad immergermi in lei con più forza.

"Adesso voglio che urli Clarke... che vieni, non trattenerti, godi... fai sentire alla tua padrona quanto ti piace essere scopata da lei".

"Oh sii la prego mia signora, più forte, più veloce... ODDIO! Padrona siiiii!", la sento urlare poco prima di cedere all'orgasmo tanto bramato.

Il suo corpo trema scosso dal piacere, ma io non mi fermo, continuo a scoparla forte, le mie dita escono ed entrano in lei sempre più velocemente fino che non viene un altro paio di volte crollando esausta tra le mie braccia.

Mi sfilo la camicia e anche il reggiseno che Clarke non era riuscita a levarmi. Le afferro la mano e la trascino a sedere sul divano. È ancora in fase di ripresa dopo la scarica di piacere provata, il suo sterno continua ad andare su e giù in modo frenetico, mentre cerca di prendere fiato. Il suo sguardo è titubante, continua a cercare il mio probabilmente per capire le mie intenzioni.

"Sei stanca piccola?", le domando conoscendo benissimo la risposta.

"No, mia signora...".

"Molto bene, perché non ho ancora finito con te. Ti voglio ancora e ancora fino a che non mi supplicherai di smettere...", dico assottigliando la voce ad un soffio dalle sue labbra.

Alle mie parole le sue pupille si dilatano, segno evidente che la mia idea la ecciti. Sorrido compiaciuta dal suo desiderio. E comincio a stuzzicarla con delle carezze distratte.

"Ora, dimmi Clarke... cosa vuoi che faccia?", il mio tono canzonatorio è quasi ridicolo.

"Qualunque cosa la mia signora desideri farmi...", la sua remissione mi fa avvampare di nuovo.

"Mi piace la tua risposta, mi eccita...", le dico sfilandole le calze una dopo l'altra.

"Unisci le mani come se stessi pregando".

Obbedisce senza fiatare. Afferro una calza e le lego le mani insieme, stringo il nodo quanto basta accertandomi che non le dia troppo noia.

"Adesso girati e mettiti in ginocchio sul divano. Viso verso il muro. Non devi voltarti qualsiasi cosa io faccia! Capito?".

"Si, mia signora!", risponde senza esitare.

"Adesso piegati in avanti sullo schienale... da brava".

"Va bene così... mia signora?", mi chiede con quel tono incerto e remissivo che mi manda fuori di testa.

"Sì piccola, adesso divarica le gambe e fammi vedere quanto ti eccita non sapere cosa ti farà la tua padrona…", affermo sempre più arrapata per il panorama che mi sta offrendo.

Il suo lato B è in primo piano, gli umori la bagnano completamente, alcune gocce scivolano sulle gambe, sono talmente vicina che sento l'odore della sua eccitazione inebriarmi i senti.

Comincio ad accarezzarle le natiche con dei movimenti circolari, esponendola ulteriormente alla mia vista. Sento la mia eccitazione bagnarmi e l'estasi darmi alla testa. Alzo la mano destra e la sculaccio. Geme facendosi sfuggire un urletto – non so dire se di dolore o di piacere – non aspettandosi il mio schiaffo.

Massaggio la natica appena colpita dedicandomi poi all'altra, la sculaccio di nuovo mettendoci un po' più di forza. Il gemito sta volta è di puro piacere.

"Ti ho fatto male Clarke?", le chiedo conferma, mentre continuo a massaggiarla per lenire il dolore.

"No, mia signora...".

"Ti eccita quando ti sculaccio piccola?".

"Sì, mia signora... da morire".

"Ne vuoi ancora?".

"Oddio... sì, sì per favore!", la sua supplica mi scatena qualcosa dentro: dominio, possesso, ego, voglia.

"Allora conta Clarke!", ringhio eccitata.

La colpisco e lei da brava sottomessa comincia a contare.

"1... 2... 3...", geme in seguito al colpo.

Quando arrivo a dieci, cinque per parte, mi fermo.

"Brava piccola, ora ti meriti un premio...", mormoro soddisfatta.

"Grazie... mia signora", dice in affanno.

Mentre continuo a massaggiare il suo sedere, avvicino il volto alla sua fessura. Soffio sul suo buchino prima di bagnarlo con la lingua. I suoi umori inondano la mia bocca, il suo sapore dolce e succoso mi eccita ancora di più, come se questo fosse possibile. Clarke, comincia a gemere sempre più incontrollata. Allargo ancor di più le natiche, per avere più spazio di manovra. La mia lingua vogliosa si infila nel suo orifizio e comincia a violarla, facendola  gridare di piacere. I suoi gemiti mi infuocano e mi stimolano ad osare di più.

Passo due dita tra le labbra della sua apertura bagnandole a dovere, poi senza darle un attimo di respiro, sostituisco la lingua con le dita. Le scopo il culo, prima con un dito poi con due. Sento il suo piacere diventare il mio e, fuori controllo, spingo sempre più forte, aiutandomi anche con il mio corpo che plasmo sul suo per lenire la mia voglia.

"Vieni Clarke, esplodi con me", la esorto a non trattenersi.

"Sì.. ancora… più forte mia signora, più veloce… oddio…siiiii", urla lasciandosi avvolgere dal piacere.

Qualche altra spinta e urlo anche io, dando sfogo ad un orgasmo epico.

In affanno le slego subito le mani e le massaggio i polsi. Sono arrossati per lo sfregamento con le calze, ma non sembra grave.

"Ti fanno male? Non volevo essere così aggressiva, penso di essermi calata un po' troppo nella parte", confesso preoccupata.

"No, non mi hai fatto male Lexa... anzi credo che sia stato il miglior sesso che abbia mai fatto in vita mia", replica posando un timido bacio sulle mie labbra.

Non so cosa rispondere ad una simile ammissione. Non credo che per me sia stato solo sesso, è vero l'ho sottomessa, lo scopata, legata e sculacciata, ma il sentimento che ho provato non era semplice eccitazione, c'era qualcosa in più oltre al possesso, c'era sentimento, trasporto, coinvolgimento, amore.

Chiudo gli occhi e, a corto di parole, mi sdraio sul divano senza preoccuparmi di rivestirmi. Dopo un istante sento un corpo caldo sul mio, quando apro gli occhi trovo Clarke accoccolata su di me, ha preso un panno per coprirci e istintivamente sorrido per la sua dolcezza.

Forse è stato uno sbaglio cedere ai nostri impulsi, ma io non mi pentirò mai di averlo fatto. Probabilmente domani saremo di nuovo noi: il capo e la segretaria, ma adesso non importa, voglio godermi l'attimo, voglio poter stringere – anche solo per una notte – la donna che amo. Il cervello si spegne ed io con lui, cullata solo dal suo abbraccio e dal suo profumo.   

_(Continua…)_

 


	30. Capitolo 30

#  CAPITOLO 30

 

**_ Dal capitolo precedente: _ **

_In affanno le slego subito le mani e le massaggio i polsi. Sono arrossati per lo sfregamento con le calze, ma non sembra grave._

_"Ti fanno male? Non volevo essere così aggressiva, penso di essermi calata un po' troppo nella parte", confesso preoccupata._

_"No, non mi hai fatto male Lexa... anzi credo che sia stato il miglior sesso che abbia mai fatto in vita mia", replica posando un timido bacio sulle mie labbra._

_Non so cosa rispondere ad una simile ammissione. Non credo che per me sia stato solo sesso, è vero l'ho sottomessa, lo scopata, legata e sculacciata, ma il sentimento che ho provato non era semplice eccitazione, c'era qualcosa in più oltre al possesso, c'era sentimento, trasporto, coinvolgimento, amore._

_Chiudo gli occhi e, a corto di parole, mi sdraio sul divano senza preoccuparmi di rivestirmi. Dopo un istante sento un corpo caldo sul mio, quando apro gli occhi trovo Clarke accoccolata su di me, ha preso un panno per coprirci e istintivamente sorrido per la sua dolcezza._

_Forse è stato uno sbaglio cedere ai nostri impulsi, ma io non mi pentirò mai di averlo fatto. Probabilmente domani saremo di nuovo noi: il capo e la segretaria, ma adesso non importa, voglio godermi l'attimo, voglio poter stringere – anche solo per una notte – la donna che amo. Il cervello si spegne ed io con lui, cullata solo dal suo abbraccio e dal suo profumo._

   

*****

 

“Lexa… Lexa… ti senti bene?”, sento la voce di Clarke in lontananza.

_Perché mi chiedi se sto bene? È ovvio… sto benissimo, sei appena stata mia ed io ho dato sfogo a tutta la passione repressa nei tuoi confronti. Non ho mai provato nulla di simile nemmeno con CJ. Dio, quanto vorrei che non fosse solo un episodio – dovuto probabilmente all’alcol – ma che quella appena vissuta fosse la nostra realtà. Non parlo di un rapporto basato su dominio e sottomissione –  anche se devo ammettere che sia eccitante da ambo le parti –  ma parlo dello stare insieme tu, io, noi. Io ti voglio Clarke, adesso e per sempre. Prima nel gioco quando ho detto ‘non mi sono mai innamorata’ avrei dovuto bere, perché io credo di amarti Clarke, anzi… ne sono sicura. Anche se a conti fatti non so se ne sono capace, ho smesso di amare molti anni fa. La morte di miei genitori mi ha spezzato e nonostante tutto l’aiuto di mia sorella, Anya, Maggie e Indra, non so se io mi sia ancora ripresa… ma di recente il mio cuore e tornato a battere nel mio petto e credo vada a te il merito di questa impresa. Credo che ci sia speranza per me, per noi._

“Lexa…”, il suo tono preoccupato, mi fa aprire gli occhi di scatto.

Sussulto, colta da un panico improvviso, quando vedo che sono seduta alla mia scrivania con la faccia riversa sul mio tavolo accoccolata sul cuscino fatto dalle mie braccia. Mi alzo in piede di scatto, sentendo la schiena scricchiolare dal dolore, probabilmente per la terribile posizione tenuta finora. Sbatto gli occhi più volte spaesata. Noto la luce nell’ufficio e fuori dalle vetrate. _È tornata? O non è mai andata via?_

Alzo lo sguardo e mi imbatto in quello di Clarke, che continua a guardarmi con preoccupazione. È vestita di tutto punto, nel suo abito da ufficio, ordinata e perfetta come se non fosse successo niente, come se non l’avessi sottomessa, punita e scopata fino a poco fa, come se non avessi urlato il suo nome mentre mi donava piacere.

_Oddio, no, era solo un sogno? No, non è possibile! Era reale, era tutto reale, le emozioni, l’eccitazione, il dominio, il piacere, il coinvolgimento. Cazzo, ormai non faccio altro che sognarla tutte le notti, andare da Indra non mi è servito a molto se non ad incasinarmi di più._

“Sto bene…”, ringhio stizzita dall’intera situazione.

Mi giro verso le vetrate ed incrocio le mani dietro la schiena _._

_Non ce l’ho con Clarke, come potrei? Ce l’ho con me stessa e con questo assurdo casino che non riesco più a gestire. Ho difficoltà a capire cosa sia sogno e realtà, cosa provo e cosa immagino, sto impazzendo perché ancora non ho ben chiaro cosa voglio._

“A me non sembra affatto che tu stia bene, Lexa…”, obietta dubbiosa.

“Clarke… tranquilla sto bene, forse è solo un po’ di ansia per domani”, mento provando ad essere credibile.

“Scusami, tu sei il capo e ti rispetto, ma ti chiedo di fare altrettanto. Se non mi vuoi dire quello che ti succede, va bene, ma ti prego… non prendermi in giro!”, sospira contrariata. _Ho sempre fatto schifo a dire balle e questa ne è la prova._

Continuo a fissare la skyline dalla finestra ormai completamente al buio, vista l’ora. Non riesco a ribattere, vorrei chiederle scusa, per il mio atteggiamento, vorrei dirle che non è colpa sua _–_  anche se a dire la verità lo è indirettamente _–_  ma non emetto un fiato.

“Circa mezzora fa, mi hai chiesto di passare dal tuo ufficio prima di andare a casa perché mi dovevi parlare di una cosa… e quando sono arrivata stavi dormendo appoggiata alla tua scrivania”, continua a dire, confermando tutti i miei sospetti.

_È stato solo un sogno? Una_ _sorta di delirio onirico talmente reale da sembrare tangibile ed io ho voluto assecondare questo vaneggiamento._

Come un automa sfilo il cellulare dalla tasca, controllo distrattamente le chiamate ricevute e noto quella di un numero sconosciuto. _CJ mi ha chiamato sul serio. Almeno quello non me lo sono immaginata… ma ne sono contenta oppure no?_ Continuo ad interrogarmi senza conoscere le risposte alle mie domande, quando la voce di Clarke mi riporta sulla terra.

“Poi, quanto ti ho chiamato tu non ti svegliavi… mi hai spaventato da morire, lo sai?”, mi riprende palesando tutta la sua preoccupazione.

Uno strano senso di colpa mi travolge, mi giro verso di lei abbassando lo sguardo. Ci metto un po’ a sollevarlo e ad incrociare il suo.

“Ti prego di scusarmi Clarke, non volevo spaventarti. Ne tantomeno mentirti o prendermela con te. Ultimamente non riesco a dormire bene e sono sempre stanca. Poi, quando crollo esausta, faccio dei sogni strani, fatico a distinguerli dalla realtà che mi circonda rendendomi nervosa, suscettibile e tutto questo alimenta la mia nevrosi. Lo so, questa non è una giustificazione per il mio comportamento, ma non riesco a darmi pace. Recentemente ho scoperto delle cose che mi hanno fatto dubitare di me stessa a tal punto che guardandomi dall’esterno ho pensato: _quella non sono io._ La mia analista dice che il rifiuto della realtà è il primo segno per accettarla… ma non so se sia così vero…”, parlo a ruota libera tornando a fissare l’orizzonte ormai completamente avvolto dalle luci della sera.

Il silenzio cala nell’ufficio. Si sentono solo i tacchi di Clarke riecheggiare nella stanza mentre mi raggiunge affiancandomi dietro la scrivania. Non dice niente, si limita a fissare il panorama buio e tetro della città. Poi, come se il mio fosse un sogno premonitore, vedo le luci dei grattacieli spegnersi ad uno ad uno, fino a che rimaniamo completamente al buio fatta eccezione per la timida luce d’emergenza.

“Un blackout… è uno scherzo?! Non di nuovo…”, mormoro appena, incapace di aggiungere altro, forse troppo scioccata dalle innumerevoli coincidenze.

“Già, un blackout… e a giudicare da tutti gli isolati coinvolti, sembra un guasto preoccupante…”.

“E noi siamo bloccate qui! Questo palazzo senza luce è peggio della cassaforte blindata di Fort Knox”, confermo esasperata.

Mi sembra di vivere la mia vita come un ciclico déjà-vu e questa consapevolezza mi innervosisce sempre di più. Il disagio è accentuato da un silenzio imbarazzante che si ostina a fare da colonna sonora.

“Non voglio essere invadente, ne tanto meno insistere, ma è forse di questo che volevi parlarmi? Dei tuoi disagi, del tuo malessere?”, mi domanda incerta.

_Rieccola la Clarke timida e insicura che conosco…_

“In parte sì… era di quello che ti volevo parlare, ma francamente non so se sia il caso di addentrarci in un argomento così, stasera, bloccate qui da questo blackout che a mala pena ci fa distinguere i nostri volti…”.

“Invece a me sembra il caso, credo che tu abbia bisogno di parlare e non con un’analista… ma con un’amica. Per stasera fingi che io non sia la tua segretaria, ma solo una tua amica che non vedi da tempo… e poi Lexa questa oscurità previene qualsiasi tipo di imbarazzo dovresti sentirti a tuo agio, o sbaglio?”, ribatte con una convinzione disarmante.

Infondo ha ragione lei, l’oscurità mi è d’aiuto. Magari, parlando con lei le mie oscure perversioni smetteranno di assillarmi facendomi ritrovare la serenità… _mah sì, aprirmi con lei non può che essere una buona idea._

Stupidamente annuisco e solo dopo un po’ mi accorgo che lei non lo può notare.

“Ok, mi hai convinta. Per la cronaca Clarke, non sai in che guaio ti sei cacciata…”, la butto sul sarcastico.

“Io credo di sì… e poi stasera non ho nient’altro di meglio da fare”, sento la sua risata e penso che sia il suono più bello che ci sia al mondo.

“Sai come si dice: donna avvisata mezza salvata…”, puntualizzo ridendo a mia volta.

L’inquietudine del sogno comincia a scemare, il cuore comincia a battere regolarmente ed i pensieri scomodi sembrano darmi un attimo di tregua. Forse non dovrei, ma mi sento stranamente a mio agio ed è tutto per merito della donna al mio fianco. Dopotutto questo blackout comincia proprio a piacermi.

_(Continua…)_

 

 

 


	31. Capitolo 31

#  CAPITOLO 31

 

**_ Dal capitolo precedente: _ **

_Mi sembra di vivere la mia vita come un ciclico déjà-vu e questa consapevolezza mi innervosisce sempre di più. Il disagio è accentuato da un silenzio imbarazzante che si ostina a fare da colonna sonora._

_“Non voglio essere invadente, ne tanto meno insistere, ma è forse di questo che volevi parlarmi? Dei tuoi disagi, del tuo malessere?”, mi domanda incerta._

_Rieccola la Clarke timida e insicura che conosco…_

_“In parte sì… era di quello che ti volevo parlare, ma francamente non so se sia il caso di addentrarci in un argomento così, stasera, bloccate qui da questo blackout che a mala pena ci fa distinguere i nostri volti…”._

_“Invece a me sembra il caso, credo che tu abbia bisogno di parlare e non con un’analista… ma con un’amica. Per stasera fingi che io non sia la tua segretaria, ma solo una tua amica che non vedi da tempo… e poi Lexa questa oscurità previene qualsiasi tipo di imbarazzo dovresti sentirti a tuo agio, o sbaglio?”, ribatte con una convinzione disarmante._

_Infondo ha ragione lei, l’oscurità mi è d’aiuto. Magari, parlando con lei le mie oscure perversioni smetteranno di assillarmi facendomi ritrovare la serenità… mah sì, aprirmi con lei non può che essere una buona idea._

_Stupidamente annuisco e solo dopo un po’ mi accorgo che lei non lo può notare._

_“Ok, mi hai convinta. Per la cronaca Clarke, non sai in che guaio ti sei cacciata…”, la butto sul sarcastico._

_“Io credo di sì… e poi stasera non ho nient’altro di meglio da fare”, sento la sua risata e penso che sia il suono più bello che ci sia al mondo._

_“Sai come si dice: donna avvisata mezza salvata…”, puntualizzo ridendo a mia volta._

_L’inquietudine del sogno comincia a scemare, il cuore comincia a battere regolarmente ed i pensieri scomodi sembrano darmi un attimo di tregua. Forse non dovrei, ma mi sento stranamente a mio agio ed è tutto per merito della donna al mio fianco. Dopotutto questo blackout comincia proprio a piacermi._

*****

 

Il silenzio ci fa compagnia per diversi minuti. Cerco di eliminare la confusione nella mia testa per non cominciare a parlare a sproposito, ma non è facile tirare fuori quella parte di me – che nascondo persino a me stessa – con la donna che mi interessa.

“Ne approfitto per scusarmi ancora con te, so di essere intrattabile e non è il tuo lavoro farmi da balia, anche se Anya pensa il contrario. Il fatto è che nell’ultimo periodo degli episodi mi hanno un po’ scombussolato. Troppe esperienza, tutte insieme, mi hanno incasinato la testa arrivando a mandarmi in confusione. Lo so… potrebbe sembrare una scusa patetica, ma sembra che io non sia in grado di sopportare questo genere di emozioni…”, comincio a parlare sentendo il suo sguardo su di me, non lo vedo chiaramente, ma lo percepisco.

“Che cos’è che ti ha scombussolato di più Lexa?”, sorrido alla sua domanda, pensando al fatto che Indra – in tutto il suo interrogatorio – non me l’abbia fatta.

“Credo che sia stato il sogno di due notti fa… forse è più corretto chiamarlo un ricordo che avevo completamente rimosso dalla mia memoria…”.

“Ti va di raccontarmelo?”, mi chiede dolcemente.

“Non ne vado molto fiera, ma anche Indra – la mia analista – dice che devo affrontare le mie paure… e perché non iniziare adesso…”, continuo a parlare senza timore, come se il buio mi facesse da scudo.

“Hai mai fatto un sogno in terza persona Clarke?”, le chiedo di getto.

“No mai”, mormora senza esitare.

“Io sì e ti assicuro che quello che ho visto non mi è piaciuto. Mi sono ritrovata al primo anno di college, dopo il primo esame superato a pieni voti, alla prima festa come matricola e ho visto la persona orribile che ero. Inizialmente pensavo che fosse un incubo, un bruttissimo incubo. Non riconoscevo me stessa, mi rifiutavo di credere che fossi così stronza, egocentrica, arrogante e prepotente. Poi non mi ricordavo nulla di quella festa, nessuna sensazione, nessuna emozione, nessun ricordo, come se io non l’avessi vissuta veramente e non fossi stata mai in quel posto… ma poi i dettagli delle conversazioni erano troppo precise, sembrava veramente un ricordo bloccato dalla mia mente, perché troppo doloroso o forse troppo traumatico da ricordare. Non so spiegarlo, viverlo ‘da adulta’ è stato terribile… mi sarei presa a pugni, a calci in culo, mi sarei fatto del male fisico…”, sospiro prendendo fiato quasi in affanno.

Non riesco a vedere l’espressione di Clarke è troppo buio, ma avverto ancora i suoi occhi su di me.

“Non ho la certezza matematica di aver fatto del male a quella ragazza, a Jane, mi sono svegliata di soprassalto prima di scoprirlo, ma la sola idea di averla sedotta e abbandonata – o peggio – per poi rimuovere tutto dalla mia mente come fossi in stato di shock – persino il suo nome – mi spaventa a morte. Quella sera non ero sola, ero con un gruppo di amici, due delle quali le hai incontrate alle festa di Maggie… ma chiedere a loro equivarrebbe aprire un cassetto che non so se sono pronta ad aprire. Credo che qualunque cosa sia successa quella sera mi abbia condizionato la vita. La mia fase ribelle, piena di sé, sicura e stronza, l’ho abbandonata al mio risveglio, quando non avevo la più pallida idea di cosa fosse successo. Onestamente quando ho realizzato che quel sogno potesse essere un ricordo sono fuggita via, ma non si può scappare da se stessi… è impossibile. Sai che cosa mi ha spaventato di più di quel sogno?”, parlo ormai senza freni aprendomi come mai avevo fatto prima.

“No, Lexa… che cosa?”, mi sprona a continuare, ma il suo tono è cambiato, ora è titubante, incerto quasi dubbioso. Forse la sto spaventando o forse le mie parole l’hanno colpita proprio come hanno colpito me.

“Che in Jane, quella matricola timida ed impacciata, io rivedessi te... il tuo viso dolce e imbronciato, i tuoi occhi nascosti da quegli occhiali così eleganti, quel neo singolare sopra la tua bocca che ti rende terribilmente affascinante e poi quelle labbra stupende. Il tuo bellissimo volto è una costante, lo vedo dovunque io posi gli occhi…”, sussurro appena lasciandomi guidare dai sentimenti.

“Lexa…”, sussurra con un filo di fiato.

 _ODDIO! Non posso averlo detto sul serio?! Credo che Indra non intendesse questo tipo di approccio: diretto e spiazzante. Fortuna che siamo al buio e Clarke non può vedere come sia diventata la mia faccia… tendente al viola acceso con qualche punta di fluorescenza._ Ora Lexa respira e cerca di rimediare a questo casino… e fallo in fretta!

“Clarke, ti prego di scusarmi, non volevo metterti in imbarazzo è che da quando ho fatto quel sogno non mi sento più me stessa. No, non è da quel sogno a dire la verità... è da molto più tempo che non mi sento me stessa. Ultimamente ho capito cose di me che non riesco a comprendere e credo che tutto sia partito proprio da quel momento del passato, quando la mia mente ha deciso arbitrariamente di bloccare quel ricordo, privandomi del diritto di rimediare a qualunque torto io abbia mai commesso. Oddio, scusa, scusami tanto… è stata una pessima idea…”, mi affretto a dire alzandomi poi di scatto per mettere più distanza fra noi.

“Un pessima idea?! Che cosa di preciso? Aprirti così con me o confessarmi quello che provi?”, mi chiede bloccando per un attimo la mia fuga.

“Entrambe le cose. Non sono mai riuscita a parlare così con nessuno, ne con mia sorella ne con Anya che dovrebbe essere la mia migliore amica. Non dovevo farlo con te, Clarke. È ingiusto nei tuoi confronti e mi rende vulnerabile… ed io odio essere vulnerabile”.  

“È per questo che continui a scappare? Perché odi essere vulnerabile? O perché hai paura di quello che provi? Non risolvi niente fuggendo dai tuoi problemi, bisogna affrontarli!”, esclama con un tono perentorio, autoritario, vagamente somigliante a quello di CJ.

I pensieri nella mia testa continuano a scontrarsi e a confondermi, solo una cosa mi è chiara: ogni donna della mia vita mi riconduce a lei, a Clarke. Ogni sua sfaccettatura sembra compensare le mie lacune.

“Torna qui, Lexa. Per favore, siediti vicino a me…”, la sua supplica la vivo quasi come un ordine, eppure il suo tono dolce è privo di durezza e di autorità… _allora, come è possibile?_

Non ci metto molto a risedermi al suo fianco. Mentre lo faccio sfioro la sua gamba ed una scarica elettrica pervade il mio corpo. Il suo tocco mi fa impazzire, l’adrenalina è a mille e non solo quella. Continuo ad inalare aria, cercando di rallentare i battiti del mio cuore ormai impazzito.

“Facciamo un tentativo… vuoi? Fingi che io sia quella ragazza, fingi che io sia Jane. Sapendo quello che sai ora, come ti comporteresti con lei?”, mi chiede mettendomi una mano sulla gamba arrestando così il mio tremore nevrotico.

“Clarke, è una pessima. Questa cosa mi confonderebbe ancora di più e visto il casino nella mia testa non mi sembra proprio il caso…”, obietto adducendo una scusa patetica.

“E se fossi io a volerlo, Lexa? Se volessi comprendere fino in fondo quello che provi, cambieresti idea?”, insiste non mollando la presa.

“Clarke, ho paura… ho paura di farti del male e non voglio!”.

“Lexa, non sono così fragile come pensi, posso reggere tutto questo. Ti fidi di me?”, _è come se vivessi un dejà–vu!_

“Sì, che mi fido di te… mi fido ciecamente”, dico senza esitare.

“Allora avanti, fingi che io sia lei e fammi vedere cosa avresti fatto”, mi sprona ad agire.

Improvvisamente mi viene un gran caldo, mi sento accaldata e comincio a sudare quasi stessi facendo la mille miglia. Poi mi ricordo del blackout, l’impianto di areazione è fermo e di conseguenza è per quello che sento un gran caldo, o forse è la mano di Clarke posata sulla mia coscia che me lo fa venire. Per un attimo esito non sapendo cosa fare, ma la pressione della sua mano sulla mia gamba mi dà la spinta giusta per cominciare.

“Ciao Jane….”.

_(Continua….)_

 


	32. Capitolo 32

#  CAPITOLO 32

 

**_ Dal capitolo precedente: _ **

_Non ci metto molto a risedermi al suo fianco. Mentre lo faccio sfioro la sua gamba ed una scarica elettrica pervade il mio corpo. Il suo tocco mi fa impazzire, l’adrenalina è a mille e non solo quella. Continuo ad inalare aria, cercando di rallentare i battiti del mio cuore ormai impazzito._

_“Facciamo un tentativo… vuoi? Fingi che io sia quella ragazza, fingi che io sia Jane. Sapendo quello che sai ora, come ti comporteresti con lei?”, mi chiede mettendomi una mano sulla gamba arrestando così il mio tremore nevrotico._

_“Clarke, è una pessima. Questa cosa mi confonderebbe ancora di più e visto il casino nella mia testa non mi sembra proprio il caso…”, obietto adducendo una scusa patetica._

_“E se fossi io a volerlo, Lexa? Se volessi comprendere fino in fondo quello che provi, cambieresti idea?”, insiste non mollando la presa._

_“Clarke, ho paura… ho paura di farti del male e non voglio!”._

_“Lexa, non sono così fragile come pensi, posso reggere tutto questo. Ti fidi di me?”, è come se vivessi un dejà–vu!_

_“Sì, che mi fido di te… mi fido ciecamente”, dico senza esitare._

_“Allora avanti, fingi che io sia lei e fammi vedere cosa avresti fatto”, mi sprona ad agire._

_Improvvisamente mi viene un gran caldo, mi sento accaldata e comincio a sudare quasi stessi facendo la mille miglia. Poi mi ricordo del blackout, l’impianto di areazione è fermo e di conseguenza è per quello che sento un gran caldo, o forse è la mano di Clarke posata sulla mia coscia che me lo fa venire. Per un attimo esito non sapendo cosa fare, ma la pressione della sua mano sulla mia gamba mi dà la spinta giusta per cominciare._

_“Ciao Jane….”._

**__ **

*****

Mi sembra di essere tornata indietro nel tempo, in realtà so benissimo che davanti a me ci sia Clarke, ma la mia mente invece è convinta che ci sia Jane, quella ragazza a cui sicuramente ho fatto del male.

"Ciao...", ribatte lei incerta quasi spaventata, il suo tono rende tutto più reale.

"Jane, io non riesco a ricordare nulla di quella sera...", provo a dire, ma mi ritrovo subito a corto di fiato.

"Non ti ricordi...", il suo tono deluso mi fa vacillare.

"No, mi dispiace. Mi sento una stupida, una completa imbecille, perché mi ricordo solo dei flash che non riesco a collegare l'un l'altro. La mia visione mi dipinge come la Regina delle Matricole stronza, arrogante, sbruffona, piena di sé e magari troppo ubriaca per preoccuparsi di ferire i sentimenti di chiunque avesse davanti. E per questo motivo sono praticamente certa di essermi comportata male con te, di aver fatto quello che non avrei dovuto... o peggio di averti fatto soffrire...", continuo a dire sempre più in affanno.

Mi lascio guidare dal mio cuore, lo sento battere forte nel mio petto e non riesco a spiegarmelo. Improvvisamente mi ritrovo catapultata in quella realtà di tanti anni fa. Ho una seconda chance di rimediare ai miei errori qualunque essi siano.

"Ti chiedo scusa, forse non te ne farai niente delle mie scuse, ma io mi sento malissimo solo per il fatto di non ricordare. Come posso aver dimenticato il tuo sguardo, così intenso e sincero, che sembra leggermi dentro? Come posso non essermi accorta di come mi guardavi? Anche ora lo stai facendo. Il trasporto che leggo mi fa tremare e mi sento inerme perché non so gestire quello che sento...", confesso i miei dubbi, lasciandomi andare completamente.

Nell'oscurità vedo solo il suo viso, i suoi occhi cercano i miei con disperazione e per un attimo mi sembra di scorgere una lacrima, ma forse è solo la mia immaginazione a mostrarmi quella sofferenza di cui sono la causa.

"Abbiamo fatto l'amore Lexa... o meglio, io l'ho fatto con te, per te credo fosse solo sesso. Quella è stata la mia prima volta, sai?", le sue parole mi fanno venire la pelle d'oca.

_Non ci sto capendo più niente stiamo ancora fingendo o questa è diventata la realtà? Come a fai a sapere queste cose Clarke? Jane? Clarke Jane Griffin o CJ! Oh CAZZO! Ditemi che è uno scherzo._

Rimango a bocca aperta incapace di parlare o di metabolizzare la realtà – ammesso che sia di quella che si tratta – in attesa che la mia testa smettesse di girare come una giostra.

"Avrei dovuto dare retta alla mia migliore amica, non sarei mai dovuta salire con te al primo piano. Sapevo benissimo cosa sarebbe successo in quella camera, ma credo che io lo volessi con tutta me stessa, perché fin dal primo giorno, quando ti ho vista entrare in aula, credo di essermi innamorata di te...", sussurra abbassando lo sguardo verso il basso.

"Jane...", _Clarke?_ Mormoro più nella mia testa che ad alta voce, senza sapere cosa aggiungere.

"Sai Lexa, forse sono un'illusa o forse un'ingenua o magari entrambe… perché continuo a pensare che il tuo sguardo dolce ed intenso, i tuoi baci, le tue carezze gentili, il tuo tocco mentre eri dentro di me fossero carichi d'amore. Nessuno mi ha mai guardato come hai fatto tu quella notte... esattamente proprio come stai facendo ora", i suoi occhi incrociano di nuovo i miei e perdo un battito. 

"Ma le belle favole finiscono il giorno dopo... o addirittura quella stessa sera… almeno, così è successo a me. Devo essermi addormentata per un po’, giusto il tempo necessario per farti fuggire via, sono tornata alla festa e tu stavi già baciando un’altra. Il dolore che ho provato è stato immenso, tutte le mie speranze, i miei sogni si sono sgretolati in un secondo. Ovvio, non mi aspettavo certo una proposta di matrimonio, ma neanche di venir usata in quella maniera, come un oggetto solo per del banale sesso. Sai, ingenuamente avevo creduto alle tue parole alle tue promesse, ma forse il mio amore mi ha accecato pensavo tu fossi diversa invece ti sei mostrata per quello che sei veramente: una stronza bastarda. Dicono che il fine giustifica i mezzi… ed io sono stata il tuo vero Lexa?  Non lo trovi squallido?! Mi hai usata, mi hai spezzata, mi hai rubato quell’innocenza e quell’ingenuità che mi ostinavo a conservare gelosamente, il tutto per una stupida scommessa, per farti bella davanti a tuoi amici. Sono stata il tuo trofeo, una tacca da mettere sul letto forse l’avrei sopportato se fosse stato del banale sesso, ma non lo è stato vero? Quella notte tu mi hai amato e poi sei fuggita. Hai preferito rimuovere ogni tua singola emozione e fingere che non fosse successo niente… sbaglio forse?”, il suo tono duro è agghiacciante. Non riesco a credere di vivere questo momento, sono in balia di questa spirale di emozioni troppo forti e non riesco a darmi pace. _Che cosa ho fatto?_

“Non contenta di avermi spezzato il cuore il giorno dopo hai completato l’opera. Ti ho evitato fino a che ho potuto, poi avevo bisogno di risposte e quando sono venuta da te la tua indifferenza mi ha dato il colpo di grazia. Sembravi una persona completamente diversa, una sconosciuta a miei occhi, ma non al mio cuore. Quando ti ho affrontato quel giorno, non ti ricordavi niente della notte precedente, del fatto che eravamo state a letto insieme, nemmeno il mio nome. Un duro colpo da mandare giù per una ragazza timida ed introversa come me. Io ti avevo dato tutta me stessa e tu con una semplice frase: _scusa ci conosciamo?..._ hai mandato tutto all'aria...", il suo tono rabbioso, a tratti affranto e sconsolato, spezza me questa volta.

Chiudo gli occhi in preda alla disperazione. In un attimo dei flash confusi mi inondano il cervello, di me, di Jane, di quella notte. Cerco di riordinarli per dargli un senso logico e poi succede, ricordo ogni cosa: le sensazioni, le emozioni, il cuore a mille, il suo profumo, il suo sapore, i suoi gemiti, il mio sguardo perso nel suo, l’amore che ho provato nel stare con lei, il sentirmi completa e felice… ma non ricordo solo la gioia, ricordo anche la paura e il terrore che ho provato quando mi sono resa conto di quello che era successo, la mia fuga e infine la mia stupidità.

Adesso capisco il mio blocco, capisco perché il mio cervello ha rimosso il ricordo. Indra lo definirebbe un meccanismo di autodifesa – e forse non ha tutti i torti – dopo la morte dei miei genitori ho sempre pensato che l’amore fosse debolezza e mi sono chiusa in me stessa… quella notte è stata la prima volta che sono tornata ad amare… e Jane – o meglio Clarke – ha fatto il miracolo ed io come una stupida l’ho rinnegato.

“Lexa, ti ho odiato per quello che mi hai fatto… per tanto, troppo tempo e forse continuo a farlo, ma questa sofferenza mi ha reso più forte. Sarò sincera con te, sono passati anni ed io continuo a voler solo una cosa: vendetta…”, mi ringhia contro tutta la sua collera liberando tutto l’odio nei miei confronti.

Mi gira la testa, mi sento impotente, inerme, non posso biasimarla, le ho fatto male, molto male, ma ne ho fatto anche a me. Non riesco a respirare. Sento il cuore rimbombare nella cassa toracica in modo frenetico, non riesco a gestire tutto questo, è troppo… troppo intenso. Sento la voce di Clarke continuare a parlare, ma sempre più lontana e ovattata.

“Sì, Lexa, voglio solo quella, voglio farti soffrire e tanto… proprio come hai fatto tu con me, voglio umiliarti, voglio sottometterti a tal punto che ti vergognerai di te stessa e quando sarò soddisfatta – forse mai – riuscirò finalmente a voltare pagina e di te rimarrà solo un misero ricordo", le sue parole dette con rabbia continuano a trafiggermi come una lama in pieno petto, ma io non riesco più a sentirle troppo dilaniata dalle mie colpe.

_Dio mio, che cosa ho fatto? Ho fatto soffrire l’unica persona al mondo che mi abbia fatto tornare ad amare, l’unica e la sola che abbia rianimato il mio cuore facendolo tornare a battere, la mia ancora di salvezza. E l’ho persa… l’ho persa per sempre._

Sono sempre più in affanno, fatico a respirare, sento una fitta in mezzo al petto e poi più niente, vedo tutto nero ritrovandomi ancor più nell'oscurità.

_(Continua…)_

**_  
_ **


	33. Capitolo 33

#  CAPITOLO 33

**__ **

**_ Dal capitolo precedente: _ **

_“Lexa, ti ho odiato per quello che mi hai fatto… per tanto, troppo tempo e forse continuo a farlo, ma questa sofferenza mi ha reso più forte. Sarò sincera con te, sono passati anni ed io continuo a voler solo una cosa: vendetta…”, mi ringhia contro tutta la sua collera liberando tutto l’odio nei miei confronti._

_Mi gira la testa, mi sento impotente, inerme, non posso biasimarla, le ho fatto male, molto male, ma ne ho fatto anche a me. Non riesco a respirare. Sento il cuore rimbombare nella cassa toracica in modo frenetico, non riesco a gestire tutto questo, è troppo… troppo intenso. Sento la voce di Clarke continuare a parlare, ma sempre più lontana e ovattata._

_“Sì, Lexa, voglio solo quella, voglio farti soffrire e tanto… proprio come hai fatto tu con me, voglio umiliarti, voglio sottometterti a tal punto che ti vergognerai di te stessa e quando sarò soddisfatta – forse mai – riuscirò finalmente a voltare pagina e di te rimarrà solo un misero ricordo", le sue parole dette con rabbia continuano a trafiggermi come una lama in pieno petto, ma io non riesco più a sentirle troppo dilaniata dalle mie colpe._

_Dio mio, che cosa ho fatto? Ho fatto soffrire l’unica persona al mondo che mi abbia fatto tornare ad amare, l’unica e la sola che abbia rianimato il mio cuore facendolo tornare a battere, la mia ancora di salvezza. E l’ho persa… l’ho persa per sempre._

_Sono sempre più in affanno, fatico a respirare, sento una fitta in mezzo al petto e poi più niente, vedo tutto nero ritrovandomi ancor più nell'oscurità._

 

*****

 

Il buio mi circonda e un’irritante silenzio di sottofondo gli fa da contorno. Non so dove mi trovo e neanche come io ci sia finita qui, l'unica cosa che so è che sento freddo, molto freddo. _Sono all'inferno forse? Non mi stupirebbe dopo le recenti scoperte. No, non è l'inferno, starei bruciando altrimenti._

Mi muovo a tentoni cercando una via d'uscita da questo labirinto che la mia mente ha costruito, ma il non vedere nulla non aiuta. Mi gira la testa, barcollo, fatico a stare in piedi, quasi fossi ubriaca... eppure non mi sembra di aver bevuto, almeno credo di non averlo fatto. Tuttavia il mio cervello è annebbiato dall'alcol. Continuo ad avanzare faticando notevolmente a stare in piedi, alla fine sbatto contro una parete facendomi male. Inizio a toccare il muro e solo quando mi imbatto in una maniglia mi rendo conto sia una porta. La apro ed un fascio di luce mi acceca, mentre la musica a palla mi intontisce ancora di più.

"Tutto bene, Lexa?", sento una voce richiamarmi.

Mi giro e incontro il viso di una ragazza che mi sorride. Tra le mani ho due bicchieri di birra ricolmi che non so come non abbia ancora rovesciato.

Sono ubriaca e adesso capisco perché, non ho fatto altro che bere da quando sono entrata all'Alfa-Omega. Probabilmente ho avuto un blackout e sono stata fuori dai giochi per un po', ma ora sono tornata... almeno credo. Mi guardo intorno e vedo il mio gruppo che mi fa dei gesti strani.

 _Ah, già, la scommessa. Che stupidata!_ _Chissà perché mi metto sempre in questi casini. Stupido orgoglio del cazzo!_

"Cosa?! Certo tutto bene. Ecco la tua birra", dico riprendendomi dal torpore.

Questa ragazza non c'entra con noi e con le nostre bravate,  nonostante questo sono qui ad importunarla. Ho solo una parola per definirmi: stupida.

"Allora dimmi di te? Visto che conosci il mio nome, posso sapere il tuo?", affermo cercando di capirci qualcosa.

"Mi chiamo Jane. Frequento il tuo stesso corso di Economia".

"Ecco perché avevi un viso famigliare. Scusa, la mia memoria è un vero disastro, solo quando studio riesco a farla funzionare come si deve...", credo che sia l'alcol a parlare per me.

"Non sembra essere il tuo genere di festa, Jane”, dico avvicinandomi di più a lei per evitare di gridare.

"Infatti, non lo è. Sono timida, introversa, mi nascondo dietro ad un paio di occhiali troppi grandi e vengo usata e presa in giro da tutti... poi odio le feste e il casino...”, replica alzando il tono di voce per sovrastare la musica.

Sono ubriaca e fatico a starle dietro, ma da quello che ha detto non capisco proprio perché sia qui, non è per niente il suo ambiente… è un pesce fuor d’acqua, una preda facile. Adesso che la osservo meglio è carina, molto carina. Ha due occhi azzurri sconvolgenti, delle labbra morbide da baciare ed un corpo formoso, ma celato da un abito probabilmente di una taglia più grande.

_Forse la prima a prendersi gioco di te Jane, sono stata io, proprio quando sono venuta da te! Ma che diavolo sto facendo? Da quando sono diventata così stronza, arrogante, tutta apparenza e divertimento? Beh, semplice… da quando sono morti mamma e papà!_

Rispondo senza esitazione alla mia domanda silente. Da allora non riesco più a provare nulla, non è comunque una giustificazione per prendersi gioco di una ragazza come Jane, solare, insicura e bellissima. Sono più che certa che se i miei genitori mi vedessero si vergognerebbero di me, ma incasinarmi la vita in queste bravate è l'unica cosa che mi fa sopravvivere... anche se non ci credo più tanto.

"Vieni... andiamo fuori a prendere un po' d'aria, non riesco a sentirti con questo casino", dico in un barlume di lucidità. _Un po' d'aria fresca non potrà che giovarmi._

Ci sediamo sui gradini dell'ingresso ed io senza volerlo respiro a pieni polmoni.

"Se non è il tuo genere, che diavolo ci fai qui?".

"Beh... perché qui ci sei tu...", mormora distogliendo lo sguardo dal mio. Le sue guance si imporporano mostrando tutto il suo imbarazzo.

Rimango spiazzata da quelle parole, non so che pensare e annego in un altro sorso di birra.

"Io?!? Jane non scherzare?! Non avrai mica una cotta per me?", le chiedo ancora incredula, forse non dosando bene il mio tono accusatorio.

Il suo silenzio e il suo sguardo mortificato è un assenso. Nonostante io sia molto ubriaca e abbia il cervello molto annebbiato, quell'ammissione mi sconvolge e quasi mi paralizza.

 _'Jane ti prego, io non vado bene per te, non ho niente da offrire se non dolore e sofferenza. E poi sono qui per una stupida scommessa, che non so neanche io perché abbia accettato...',_ belle e nobili parole, che rimangono solo nella mia testa, perché mi manca il fegato di dirgliele. _Perfetto, ora oltre essere stronza sono anche una codarda!_

"Sarebbe così tremendo se fosse così? Mi dispiace, ok! Io non ho il controllo dei miei sentimenti. Non è colpa mia se il cuore mi batte più forte quando ti sono vicina...", ascolto rapita le sue parole quasi fosse la medicina a tutti i miei mali.

_La sua intensità mi fa tremare. Come può una ragazza così timida e introversa trovare questa forza nell’amore? L'amore è debolezza. Beh, sì, forse non per lei..._

"Ho sempre avuto paura di tutto… di quello che sono, di quello che faccio, di quello che sento, di quello che provo. Mi hanno sempre giudicata, presa in giro e nemmeno mi conoscono, ma non mi importa. Non mi sono mai arresa. Ormai non ci faccio più caso, seguo solo quello che mi dice il cuore... e il mio cuore dice che sono nel posto giusto… qui, con te”, continuo a fissarla quasi ipnotizzata da lei.

Mi lascio contagiare dalla sua intensità, dal suo trasporto, dal suo coinvolgimento, da quei suoi sentimenti forti che mi mettono i brividi. L'effetto dell'alcol scompare in un attimo, lasciando il posto ad un’emozione travolgente. Il mio cuore torna a battere dopo anni e mi chiedo come sia possibile…

"Sono io che ti chiedo scusa, non avrei dovuto essere così diretta... potrei dirti che è colpa dell'alcol, ma non voglio nascondermi dietro il fatto di essere ubriaca, non sarebbe giusto. Ho reagito come faccio di solito quando ho paura. Mi metto sulla difensiva...", mormoro lasciandomi trasportare forse un po' troppo.

"Posso sapere che cosa ti spaventa?", mi chiede senza girarci intorno.

"Tu, Jane. Questo tua sconfinata fiducia in un sentimento come l'amore. L’amore è debolezza, provoca solo sofferenza. Il mio cuore non batte più da anni. Non sento più niente e mi va bene così. Jane, mi dispiace, ma non vado bene per te… non vado bene per nessuno...", confesso cercando di allontanarla il più possibile da me.

Faccio per alzarmi, ma lei mi prende la mano e mi trattiene. Mi obbliga a guardarla ed io non posso fare altro che perdermi nel suo sguardo. Senza pensarci troppo le sfilo gli occhiali volendo osservare meglio il suo viso privo da ogni scudo di protezione. Le sue guance si imporporano ed un timido sorriso compare sulle sue labbra. La sua bellezza acqua e sapone mi toglie il fiato e di nuovo sento il cuore scalpitare nel mio petto. Rimaniamo lì, a fissarci per un tempo che non saprei quantificare. Io resto immobile ancora incredula di riuscir finalmente a provare qualcosa. Non dico e non faccio nulla per paura di rovinare il momento.

Nessuno mi ha mai guardata come fa lei, anche se è buio riesco a vedere il bagliore nei suoi occhi, una luce che mi fa vacillare per la sua intensità. La sua mano destra continua a tenere la mia mentre la sinistra prende l’iniziativa avvicinandosi al mio corpo. Trema mentre avanza fino al mio sterno dove si appoggia. Preme sul mio cuore e lui, quasi chiamato in causa, comincia a battere in modo frenetico. Sgrano gli occhi frastornata.

“Non è vero Lexa… il tuo cuore batte, batte forte… lo devi solo ascoltare”, mormora dolcemente.

_(Continua….)_

 


	34. Capitolo 34

#  CAPITOLO 34

 

**_ Dal capitolo precedente: _ **

_"Posso sapere che cosa ti spaventa?", mi chiede senza girarci intorno._

_"Tu, Jane. Questo tua sconfinata fiducia in un sentimento come l'amore. L’amore è debolezza, provoca solo sofferenza. Il mio cuore non batte più da anni. Non sento più niente e mi va bene così. Jane, mi dispiace, ma non vado bene per te… non vado bene per nessuno...", confesso cercando di allontanarla il più possibile da me._

_Faccio per alzarmi, ma lei mi prende la mano e mi trattiene. Mi obbliga a guardarla ed io non posso fare altro che perdermi nel suo sguardo. Senza pensarci troppo le sfilo gli occhiali volendo osservare meglio il suo viso privo da ogni scudo di protezione. Le sue guance si imporporano ed un timido sorriso compare sulle sue labbra. La sua bellezza acqua e sapone mi toglie il fiato e di nuovo sento il cuore scalpitare nel mio petto. Rimaniamo lì, a fissarci per un tempo che non saprei quantificare. Io resto immobile ancora incredula di riuscir finalmente a provare qualcosa. Non dico e non faccio nulla per paura di rovinare il momento._

_Nessuno mi ha mai guardata come fa lei, anche se è buio riesco a vedere il bagliore nei suoi occhi, una luce che mi fa vacillare per la sua intensità. La sua mano destra continua a tenere la mia mentre la sinistra prende l’iniziativa avvicinandosi al mio corpo. Trema mentre avanza fino al mio sterno dove si appoggia. Preme sul mio cuore e lui, quasi chiamato in causa, comincia a battere in modo frenetico. Sgrano gli occhi frastornata._

_“Non è vero Lexa… il tuo cuore batte, batte forte… lo devi solo ascoltare”, mormora dolcemente._

*****

 

Non ho mai sentito il mio cuore andare così velocemente, il suo tocco mi mette i brividi.

_Cosa mi sta facendo questa ragazza? Possibile che sia riuscita ad entrare nella mia corazza in poco più di ora? Questa è una pazzia, non voglio cedere… non posso. Non so cosa provo in questo momento, ma è troppo intenso, è una sensazione che mi destabilizza e non riesco a controllarla. L’amore è debolezza, qualsiasi sentimento lo è._

“Jane… ti prego… io non…”, _voglio farti del male…_ le parole mi muoiono in gola o meglio nella mia testa.

“Lexa, ascolta il tuo cuore! Se quello che ti suggerisce è andare via… allora fallo, ma se ti obbliga a restare… ti prego, resta!”.

Il mio cuore non mi sta dicendo di scappare, tutt’altro. Avvicino il mio viso a lei guidata da un impulso che non riesco a frenare.

“E se quello che mi suggerisse fosse di baciarti e fare l’amore con te?”, le chiedo di getto.

I suoi occhi si inumidiscono ed io non so cosa pensare. _Al solito sono stata troppo diretta… ma per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo sto seguendo il cuore, ed è sul serio quello che voglio in questo momento…_

“Cosa aspetti? Fa quello che dice…”, sospira con voce tremante.

La sue parole mi tolgono il fiato, per un attimo esito, ma poi le mie labbra si posano sulle sue in un bacio che lascia entrambe senza fiato. La sua dolcezza mi disarma. La sua necessità mi avvolge. È come se la mia bocca avesse trovato finalmente la sua metà, il pezzo che le mancava per diventare completa. Sospiro con la consapevolezza che forse io stia dando il mio primo vero bacio di tutta la mia vita.

Non riesco a fermare questa onda anomala di emozioni che mi pervade. Non riesco a controllare quello che sento e senza dar retta alla ragione seguo il cuore che continua a battere forte nel mio petto.

Il bacio diventa più intenso, profondo, quando Jane schiude le labbra sento il suo sapore mischiarsi al mio. La sua lingua accarezza la mia e dà il via al punto di non ritorno.

_Voglio Jane, la voglio così disperatamente che mi spaventa. Per la prima volta in vita mia voglio fare l’amore, non voglio fare solo sesso._

“Vieni con me… ti prego…”, sussurro in affanno, staccandomi di malavoglia dalle sue labbra.

Annuisce stringendomi forte la mano e in men che non si dica la trascino al piano superiore in cerca di un posto solo nostro. Quando trovo una stanza la trascino dentro e chiudo la porta a chiave, quasi avessi paura della sua fuga lontana da me. I nostri occhi si incontrano e quel bagliore è ancora lì, che mi richiama e mi trafigge con la sua intensità.  

Mi avvicino a Jane e comincio a spogliarla, con lentezza, scoprendola poco alla volta. Il suo sguardo diventa ancora più intenso, ma sembra sopraffatto dall’imbarazzo, forse dalla vergogna. Le accarezzo una guancia poi anche l’altra prendendole il viso a coppa.

“Sei bellissima…”, sussurro ad un soffio dalle sue labbra. _E lo è sul serio, mi toglie il fiato!_

Questa volta è lei a baciare me, forse per mascherare l’imbarazzo, la timidezza o forse per esigenza e disperazione. Ed io mi lascio travolgere da questo sentimento appena ritrovato facendo crollare tutte le mie barriere.

“Fai l’amore con me Lexa… ti prego…”, mormora sulle mi labbra rubandomi un altro bacio.

“Sei sicura? Io non vado bene per te…”, tentenno ascoltando per un attimo la ragione. _Cosa sto facendo? Io non voglio farla soffrire._

“Non potrei essere più sicura di così Lexa…”, afferma con una convinzione che mi fa tremare.

Inizia a svestirmi lentamente, con cura e dedizione, ma con quel velo di timidezza che la contraddistingue. Le sue dita accarezzano il mio corpo con dolcezza, la mia pelle si incresca al suo passaggio il suo tocco mi fa venire i brividi ed incendia allo stesso tempo. Non credo di essere mai stata toccata in questo modo… mai… in tutta la mia vita.

Il suo sguardo si perde nel mio e senza rendermene conto vengo risucchiata da un vortice di emozioni che mi fa esplodere quel cuore che, fino ad un paio d'ore fa, non ne voleva sapere di battere.

_Cosa mi stai facendo Jane? Perché non so bene cosa sia, ma l'emozione che provo è incontenibile._

Arretra di qualche passo verso il letto. Lo fa lentamente, quasi fosse indecisa se proseguire o meno. Mi afferra la mano e mi sprona a seguirla. Io non oppongo resistenza in balia di questa trepidazione che non mi fa ragionare.

Si sdraia sul letto e mi attira su di sé, mi sfugge un gemito quando i nostri corpi si accarezzano. E tutto così dolce, tenero, intenso, che mi sconvolge. Poso i gomiti ai lati della sua testa per non gravarle con il mio peso.

Il suo sguardo continua a trafiggermi e quel barlume di resistenza svanisce. La bacio non riuscendo più a resisterle. Le mie mani cominciano a toccare il suo corpo avide di scoprirla per la prima volta. Il suono dei suoi ansiti mi fa impazzire.

La passione si fa largo prendendo il sopravvento ed io non capisco più niente. I nostri corpi si scontrano, le nostre mani si cercano. Jane divarica le gambe ed io accolgo il suo invito facendo scontrare le nostre intimità. L'eccitazione è a mille. Soffoco un gemito nelle sue labbra, presa da un’estasi mai provata. Il suo corpo freme sempre di più sotto al mio ed io continuo a spingere guidando la nostra danza d'amore. Le sue mani mi stringono sempre di più, sento che è vicina. _'Voglio guardarla, voglio vederla venire…'_ , penso tra me e me.

Mi stacco dalle sue labbra, accarezzandole distrattamente il collo. Chiude gli occhi per contenere il piacere, ma io la voglio vedere, voglio sentire quello che prova.

"Jane, guardami... ti prego...", mormoro quasi con disperazione.

Apre gli occhi e il suo azzurro si scontra con il mio verde. Vedo il piacere crescere e quel bagliore di luce esplodere, poco prima di sentirle urlare il mio nome e cedere all’orgasmo. La guardo non distogliendo nemmeno per un minuto gli occhi dai suoi, mentre la raggiungo nella vetta più alta. La stringo forte cullando la nostra discesa, ma non mi fermo. La mia mano scivola tra le nostre intimità incerta se proseguire o meno. Sento i nostri umori bagnarmi le dita e quando accarezzo il suo centro, ancora sensibile, la sento gemere.

La guardo quasi in attesa del permesso, sapendo benissimo che la voglio da morire, anche se sono incapace di dirlo. La sua mano scende sulla mia e la guida là dove ne ha più bisogno. Entro in lei, lentamente, per paura di farle male.

 _'È stretta, molto stretta, probabilmente è ancora vergine'_ , questo pensiero mi blocca di colpo. _No, non posso continuare, non posso farle questo, sarebbe ingiusto. Io non vado bene per lei._ Continuo a negare con la testa, non sapendo cosa fare.

"Jane...", mormoro.

"Lexa... è quello che voglio, io voglio te!", replica come se avesse letto le mie paure nella testa.

La sua sicurezza mi travolge. La sua mano spinge sulla mia ed io comincio a muovermi dentro di lei. Proprio mentre lei fa la stessa cosa con me. Il calore ci avvolge sempre di più mentre ci diamo piacere a vicenda.

L'orgasmo ci travolge un'altra volta, mentre continuiamo a guardarci fisse negli occhi. _Dio, quel bagliore, quel suo modo di guardarmi, mi fanno sentire amata come non mai ed è una sensazione stupenda._

Mi sdraio al suo fianco prendendola tra le braccia, nessuna delle due dice nulla, in questo momento le parole sarebbero superflue. Senza accorgermene le accarezzo la schiena e dopo poco il suo respiro si fa regolare e più profondo. La guardo addormentarsi e sorrido per la sua tenerezza.

Non so di preciso quanto tempo passa, ma quello stato di felicità viene oscurato dai dubbi e dalla paura. _Che cosa ho fatto? Non dovevo lasciarla entrare? Non dovevo aprirle il mio cuore, provare quello che ho provato? L'amore è debolezza. Non voglio perdere un'altra persona a cui tengo, che amo, potrei non sopravvivere questa volta. Devo lasciarla andare, non vado bene per lei, con il tempo la farei soffrire e basta._

Sguscio fuori dal letto cercando di fare più piano possibile per non svegliarla. Raccatto i vestiti dal pavimento e mi vesto velocemente. Quando sono alla porta mi dò della vigliacca, per questa mia fuga. _Lexa, lo sei, stai fuggendo..._

Mi volto a guardarla un'ultima volta per imprimermi il suo volto nella mente ed esco da quella stanza lasciandole però il mio cuore.

"Jane, perdonami se puoi...", sussurro con il groppo in gola.

Corro giù, nel frastuono della musica, asciugandomi le lacrime che inaspettatamente bagnano il mio volto e mi nascondo nella folla ubriaca e scalmanata della festa. Mi rifugio nell'alcol e continuo a farlo fino a che i ricordi si annebbiano. Mi ripeto continuamente che non scorderò mai il suo viso, quel bagliore nei suoi occhi, quell'amore intenso che solo lei è stato in grado di donarmi, ma più bevo e più quelle parole diventano sbiadite come i ricordi.

Una ragazza mi si avvicina strusciando il suo corpo sexy sul mio e senza rendermene conto le ficco la lingua in bocca, cominciando a divorarla in modo aggressivo. L’alcol prende il sopravvento. Forse ho bevuto troppo, perché inizia a girarmi la testa, sento che sta per esplodermi, non ricordo dove sono e come sono venuta in questo posto. Spingo via malamente la ragazza sconosciuta e arranco di qualche passo, fino a che sento le forze mancarmi, le gambe tremano e cado a terra. Vedo tutto nero e poi non ricordo più nulla.

 

*****

 

“Lexa... Lexa... svegliati ti prego, mi stai spaventando... apri gli occhi”, sento una voce richiamarmi ovattata, quasi in lontananza.

Quella voce, quella stessa frase ha qualcosa di famigliare, l’ho già sentita.

"Ok, ho detto che mi voglio vendicare, ma non ti voglio morta...!", riconosco il suo tono roco, ma non c'è più rabbia nelle sue parole solo ansia.

Spalanco gli occhi e mi trovo il viso preoccupato di Clarke a poca distanza dal mio. Senza darle tempo di reagire, poso le mie labbra sulle sue e la bacio. Riconosco quelle labbra e loro riconosco me.

"Lexa...", mormora appena sulla mia bocca, cercando di riportarci alla triste realtà.

"Jane... ora ricordo ogni cosa. So di meritare il tuo odio, la tua vedetta, farei qualsiasi cosa per tornare indietro e non farti soffrire. Clarke... Jane... CJ... Wanheda... ho bisogno di rivivere quella notte, ho bisogno di tornare ad amarti come quella notte. Perché avevi ragione, sai? Io ti ho amato, tanto, forse troppo, dopo anni in cui non ne ero più stata capace... e sono tornata a farlo grazie a te, la tua dolcezza, la tua ingenuità, la tua bellezza. Nonostante questo ho avuto paura e sono fuggita... ma ora non ce l'ho più. Ti prego, ti scongiuro Clarke… fatti amare... dopo farò ammenda, farò tutto quello che vuole...", sussurro le ultime frasi levandole gli occhiali.

"Mia signora...", sospiro quelle parole consapevole di aver messo ogni singolo tassello al suo posto.

Lei sgrana gli occhi, ormai diventati lucidi, bagnandomi il viso con una lacrima. L’emozione che sto vivendo è talmente intensa che tremo. Con il pollice spazzo via quelle lacrime che continuano a scendere sul suo viso. Sento la pelle incresparsi al mio tocco ed un timido sorriso compare sul mio volto.

"Piccola Lexa... il tuo castigo è appena iniziato...", sussurra ad un soffio dalle mia bocca.

L’istante seguente sento di nuovo il sapore delle sue labbra sulle mie.

 

 

 


	35. Epilogo

#  EPILOGO

 

Da quella notte nel mio ufficio sono già passati sei mesi. Il blackout è stato rivelatore. Complice l'oscurità sono riuscita finalmente a mettere i tasselli della mia vita a posto. I ricordi sono riemersi mostrandomi ogni singolo dettaglio e tutte le mie paure, ma soprattutto mostrandomi chi avevo davanti: la prima e unica donna che abbia mai amato in vita mia.

Quella notte abbiamo fatto l'amore, senza Bondage, senza Sadomaso, solo io e lei, in una sorta di evocazione del passato.

Da quel giorno ne abbiamo fatta di strada insieme io e Clarke. Sia al lavoro che nel privato.

Per quanto riguarda il primo, abbiamo fatto faville alla fiera del libro surclassando le altre aziende dell’editoria. I nostri autori ci hanno portato lustro incrementando ancora di più la nostra clientela. Per la somma gioia di Anya, oltre che la mia naturalmente. Penso di averla vista così felice solo il giorno delle nozze con mia sorella, trascurando ovviamente il suo divertimento nel prendermi in mezzo di continuo, ma ormai quelle non le conto più. Alla fine dell'evento è venuta persino da me a farmi i complimenti per come ero riuscita a gestire il tutto, cosa che ho annottato sul calendario perché non capita praticamente mai. Ovviamente, non ci sarei mai riuscita senza il supporto di Clarke sia in ufficio che sotto le lenzuola... ma questo dettaglio credo che lo terrò per me.

Per quanto riguarda il secondo, beh, la nostra conoscenza è diventata molto più intima, profonda, carnale, perversa.

Ho scoperto tutti i suoi segreti. Lei è Octavia sono entrambe le proprietarie del Dominion; anche i suoi genitori sono morti lasciandole in eredità l’impero Griffin costituita da una catena di hotel in tutto il paese; nonostante mi abbia odiato per molti anni, covando la sua vendetta, ha continuato ad amarmi forse più di prima; e poi, forse quello che mi ha scioccato di più, che quando ho fatto l'amore con lei – convinta che fosse CJ – voleva quasi piangere quando raggiungendo l’apice l'ho chiamata Clarke. _Effettivamente, mi sembrava strano che non avesse sentito il mio piccolo lapsus._

E lei, ovviamente, ha scoperto i miei. Le ho raccontato ogni cosa dei miei genitori, di quella notte in cui ci siamo incontrate, della mia fuga, delle mie paure e del fatto che in ogni donna vedevo lei.

Sono diventata a tutti gli effetti la sua sottomessa, la sua schiava e ad essere sincera non mi dispiace per niente. Sto facendo ammenda proprio come le avevo promesso. Della vendetta da cui tutto era partito non vi è più traccia, ma di amore e castigo sì... e tanto.

È per questo che mi ritrovo nella stanza del piacere estremo – come la chiamo io – bendata e legata mani e piedi alla griglia in attesa della mia punizione. Pare che anche oggi ne abbia combinata una delle mie. Infatti durante la riunione dei soci sembra che abbia fatto un appezzamento di troppo alla addetta marketing e Clarke non l’abbia presa molto bene, per usare un eufemismo. Ho il sospetto di averlo fatto apposta, non so perché... ma adoro ingelosire la mia padrona, forse perché so cosa mi aspetta dopo o forse perché così mi dimostra quanto io sia importante per lei. Adoro compiacerla in tutti i modi possibili, ma anche contrariarla, a volte, ha i suoi benefici.

"Lexa, Lexa, Lexa... ma cosa devo fare con te? Perché continui a farmi arrabbiare?", la sua voce roca in modalità Dominatrice arriva alle mie orecchie e subito impazzisco.

"Non lo so padrona", _lo so eccome!_

"Non mentirmi Lexa, lo sai che lo odio!", alza la voce facendomi avvampare.

"Mi scusi padrona...".

"Allora? Sto aspettando una risposta...", mi sprona a rispondere.

"Per essere punita padrona".

"Vuoi essere punita?".

"Sì, padrona", rispondo senza esitazione.

"Ma davvero? Uhm… allora sarai accontentata. Ricordi la Safeword?".

"Sì certo padrona. Grounders!", confermo cercando di trattenere un brivido di eccitazione.

Ho una fascia nera sugli occhi e non vedo nulla, percepisco solo dei rumori provenire dalla parete delle meraviglie, dove ho imparato esserci di tutto: da ogni tipo di frusta, pinze e dilatatori di vario genere, vibratori di tutte le misure, falli, strap-on, bende, corde, cinghie e imbracature di ogni tipo.

La sento avvicinarsi e inaspettatamente mi bacia. Le sue labbra sono aggressive e la sua lingua è esigente. Gemo colta alla sprovvista.

"Piccola Lexa, tu mi farai impazzire... lo sai quanto sono gelosa o no?", mormora quella frase al mio orecchio prima di mordermi il lobo.

"Uhm... sì, lo so padrona".

"Tu sei MIA Lexa, è chiaro?".

"Sì, solo sua padrona", replico cominciando a bagnarmi in modo indegno.

Sento del freddo colpirmi il collo, gemo presa alla sprovvista. Solo dopo capisco che sia del ghiaccio. Me lo passa per tutto il corpo. Fremo per quella dolce tortura e comincio ad agitarmi forzando le cinghie che mi legano polsi e caviglie. Mentre mi passa il cubetto di ghiaccio la sua bocca si avventa sui miei capezzoli. Gemo sempre più forte. Sento gli umori grondare, ho un lago in mezzo alle gambe, l'eccitazione è intensa. Il mio corpo è caldo, pronto. _Credo proprio che il ghiaccio si scioglierà in fretta._

Tortura entrambi i miei seni facendomi impazzire con la sua lingua. Sono sempre più sconvolta dal piacere, il mio corpo trema incontrollato. Soddisfatta del suo attacco andato a segno, mi mette le pinze per capezzoli, una per bottoncino. Avverto un po’ di dolore, ma l'eccitazione è talmente intensa che in un attimo gemo di piacere.

"Vediamo come sei messa?", chiede con retorica.

La sua mano ancora fredda per il ghiaccio scivola verso il basso dandomi i brividi. Arriva sul mio sesso ed io fremo sempre di più. Le sue dita si divertano a torturarmi distrattamente. Passa sul clitoride, poi sulla mia apertura, ma non mi penetra.

"Sei vergognosamente fradicia e vogliosa piccola Lexa", _dimmi qualcosa che non so padrona..._

"Non vorrai mica venire così presto?", _ricominciamo con le domande trabocchetto?_

"No padrona. Potrò farlo se o quando mi darà il suo permesso...".

"Brava piccola...", mormora, mentre sento uno strano ronzio avvicinarsi al mio corpo.

Scopro solo dopo, quando me lo appoggia sul collo e comincia a scendere, essere un vibratore. Il mio corpo già sensibile ed eccitato sussulta ed io con lui. Fa scivolare l’arnese sui miei capezzoli, ormai già turgidi, scende ancora e quando arriva sul clitoride comincio a gridare forte. L'eccitazione è incontenibile, sto per esplodere e non ho il permesso. Sfrega il vibratore sulle mie pieghe bagnate, ma non mi penetra, questo giochino è terribilmente frustante. _Voglio che mi scopi e che mi scopi forte, ma lei non ne sembra intenzionata._

"Scommetto che vuoi che ti scopi, non è vero piccola?", _ed ecco che mi legge nella mente._ _Clarke sei una strega, te l'ho mai detto?_

"Oddio sì, la prego padrona...", _evvai di supplica._

"Pazienza Lexa, pazienza... ti scoperò talmente forte che sarai obbligata ad usare la Safeword per farmi smettere...", _oh sì ti prego fallo padrona, perché non resisto più._

"Ma prima ti devo punire...", _e questa cos’è? Non è una punizione sufficiente?_

Si allontana di nuovo ritardando la mia pena. Cerco in ogni modo di focalizzarmi su altro per ritardare il piacere, ma è sempre più difficile. Quando sento la sua lingua titillare i miei capezzoli soffoco un gemito, ma in realtà vorrei urlare. Lo faccio l'istante seguente quando mi leva di colpo le pinze. Il dolore aumenta il piacere ed io non capisco più niente.

Non ho tempo di pensare perché un forte odore di cuoio mi arriva alle narici e subito dopo sento qualcosa accarezzarmi il corpo. _‘Probabilmente il frustino da equitazione’_ , penso per distrarmi.

La frustrazione è altissima, la sua lenta tortura sta facendo effetto. Sono vogliosa, eccitata, bramosa di raggiungere quel piacere sconfinato tanto agognato.

Il frustino si stacca dal mio corpo e mi colpisce sul capezzolo destro, gemo incontrollata, dimenandomi contro la griglia. L’istante dopo colpisce l’altro. Il piacere si diffonde nel mio corpo ad ogni colpo sempre di più, sul pancia, sui fianchi, sull’interno coscia. _Oddio, non ce la faccio più._

"Uhmm... padrona, la prego...", gemo implorandola.

"Che cosa Lexa?", mi chiede penetrandomi con due dita senza troppe cerimonie.

"Ahhh... oddio, sì padrona", sono fuori controllo.

"Cosa Lexa? Dimmi cosa vuoi?".

"Voglio che la mia padrona mi scopi e mi scopi forte".

"Sarai accontentata, piccola", il suo tono duro mi eccita ancor di più.

Si impossessa delle mie labbra mentre continua ad entrare e uscire da me. Le sue dita grondano dei miei umori ed io sto per venire, ma lei non mi ha ancora dato il permesso.

Aggiunge il terzo dito ed io rimango senza fiato, non ho più scampo. Mugolo qualcosa di incomprensibile finché non sento le paroline magiche.

"Urla piccola, vieni per la tua padrona".

E grata obbedisco all'ordine, grido dando sfogo al piacere più estremo. La padrona non si ferma continua a scoparmi, in modo rude. Le sue dita scivolano nel mio culo cominciando a fottermi sempre più forte, non contenta posiziona il vibratore sulla mia apertura e mi penetra facendomi urlare di gioia. Io perdo il conto delle volte che raggiungo l'orgasmo. Il mio corpo continua a tremare per un po’ esausto, ma appagato dalla sessione appena effettuata.

Clarke armeggia con la benda e me la toglie facendola scivolare a terra. La luce della stanza, anche se tenue, mi abbaglia. Sbatto le palpebre più volte per mettere a fuoco. La prima cosa che vedo è il suo sguardo fisso su di me, è talmente intenso che perdo un battito.

“Succhia il tuo sapore!”, mi ordina mettendomi le dita in bocca.

Lecco i miei umori dalle sue dita con veemenza, fino all’ultima goccia. Assaporo la mia dolce essenza, perdendomi nel suoi occhi. Il suo azzurro è scomparso, le sue pupille sono dilatate, è eccitata, è vogliosa ed io non aspetto altro che un suo ordine per farla godere.

“Basta”, intima togliendomi le dita.

Armeggia con i ganci della griglia sbloccandoli, poi la ruota spingendola verso il basso ed in un attimo mi ritrovo parallela al pavimento e lei che troneggia su di me.

“Ora mi darai piacere solo con la bocca…”, comanda posizionando lei ginocchia sotto le mie ascelle e la sua fica sul mio viso.

“E se farai la brava la tua padrona ne darà dell’altro a te…”, mormora strusciandosi su di me.

_Oddio, un sessantanove così legata non l’avevamo mai fatto. Mi eccita la cosa, forse un po’ troppo. E a quanto pare non sono l’unica, visto quanto sia bagnata Clarke._

La mia lingua comincia a farla gemere, succhio i suoi umori godendo del suo sapore. Il suo corpo comincia a muoversi convulsamente sulla mia faccia, vuole di più ed io ho intenzione di darglielo. La penetro facendomi avvolgermi dal suo calore e la sento gemere sempre più forte. Si afferra il seno e comincia a trastullarsi vogliosa, regalandomi una visione talmente erotica da farmi mugolare contro il suo sesso. Qualche altra spinta e urla di piacere. Io non le dò tregua, proprio come lei non ne ha data a me. Non mi fermo la continuo a leccare, a penetrare, a mordere, finché non viene di nuovo, il suo corpo si accascia sul mio e quando sento la sua lingua calda tra le mie pieghe bagnate gemo. Godiamo insieme, regalandoci quel piacere che ci fa esplodere nello stesso momento urlando l’una il nome dell’altra.

Una volta riprese, Clarke mi slega subito cominciando a massaggiarmi con premura i polsi e le caviglie arrossati dalle costrizioni delle cinghie.

“Ti ho fatto male?” ed eccola la domanda che mi fa sempre dopo le nostre sessioni d’amore estremo.

“No, amore è stato stupendo, come sempre”, replico posando le mie labbra sulle sue.

“Ti amo Lexa”.

“Ti amo Clarke”.

L’abbraccio stretta a me rimpossessandomi delle sue labbra. Niente foga, niente irruenza, solo un’infinita dolcezza, una carezza gentile che sancisce il fatto di appartenerci l’un l’altra.

Di giorno è la mia segretaria e segue alla lettera le mie direttive, ma di notte è la mia signora, la mia padrona e sono io che le obbedisco.

Non so se il suo castigo durerà in eterno, ma io lo spero con tutta me stessa, perché il nostro modo d'amare è questo, trasgressivo, audace, intrigante, peccaminoso, eccitante, travolgente, estremamente liberatorio e appagante, ma anche dolce, tenero e complice... è fuori dagli schemi, ma è bello così. Io amo la mia padrona e lei ama me.

 

#  THE END

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a tutti per aver letto la mia storia.  
> Alla prossima.  
> Lory


End file.
